Growing Up Platyborgs
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Raising Platyborgs. The little P-Borg's are three, meaning new adventures and fun, but with family and friend's, they're ready to go
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, here's the sequel to Raising Platyborgs, and know that Tink555 and veryloyalfan are looking forward to it, but in this one, the little P-Borgs are three, and they and their family are looking forward to new challenges, like pre-school, but will face them head on.**

**I really like these stories, but hope people do too.**

**In the first chapter, the family are hanging out at the beach, but the little P-Borgs are having fun and causing mischief, but talking about their cousin Luna's first birthday..**

* * *

It was the end of June, but Ami and her siblings were at the beach, with AJ and the rest of their family, but were having fun, as they were now two years old, but were playing in the sand, as Kiki and Platyborg had gone to work, but it was nearly Luna's first birthday, but the little P-Borgs wanted to do something special, along with Jax for Luna.

"Maybe Aly can make her a robo pet, or something super cool!" Kero said.

Ami was in the ocean, but a contented smile was on her bill, as she had to go to the bathroom, and the ocean was the perfect bathroom, but Kero and Yumi knew their sister had accidents, like they did, but was using the litterbox.

"Whatcha ya talking about, guys?" she asked them.

"We're wondering what to get Luna, as it's her birthday, tomorrow." Yumi said but saw Ami smile evilly, seeing Roger.

"Excuse me, guys." she said deploying her wings, holding jellyfish.

She then put jellyfish down Roger's pants, as Kero and Yumi were laughing hysterically, at this as Perry wondered what had happened.

"Nothing happened, Perry." AJ told him.

He knew the little P-Borgs would be three in a few day's meaning after Summer, they'd be starting pre-school, but knew that Kiki was anxious about this, but Platyborg knew that they'd be fine.

He knew that Annie and Doof were excited about Luna's first birthday, but knew it was going to be special, but saw the little P-Borgs deploying their wings, making AJ and Perry go after them, but found them eating ice cream as AJ had a feeling they'd used their growing powers to do it, as there was ice cream all over their bills, but Perry couldn't stay mad at them.

"It's okay, as I'll pay for it, AJ." he said as Platyborg showed up.

He was seeing the little P-Borgs hug his leg, but knew they'd been up to mischief, but was going to take them swimming, but AJ smiled, seeing them with him, as she knew he was a great father, but saw them run into the ocean, as they were going swimming.

Later they were having a cookout, at Uncle Perry's house, but Phineas and Ferb were home for Summer, but staying with Leah and Perry.

She then saw Annie setting up a picnic lunch for their family, as Platyborg came out of the ocean, along with the little P-Borgs, as they'd been pretending to be sharks, but AJ was drying the little P-Borgs off, but they hugged her legs.

"Thank you." they said as she smiled.

"You're welcome, guys.

Lunch's ready, if you're hungry." she said as they ran towards the picnic rug, playing tag, but Annie and Doof smiled, but Luna saw them sit down on the rug, but were drinking soda, as it was good.

"We're going to Uncle Perry's later, Luna.

It's gonna be fun, plus Uncle Phineas and Ferb will be there." Ami said to her.

But because they were getting a little older, the adults could understand a little of what the little P-Borgs were saying now, but not a lot.

"i'm glad the grown-ups can't understand us, guys." Yumi said as Ami agreed.

"But they can, a little." she told them, eating a hot dog.

Platyborg was with AJ, Doof and Annie, as they were watching the kids together, hearing them laughing and playing.

"So, the little P-Borgs are three, in a few days?" Doof asked Platyborg.

"Yep, but they start pre-school in the fall.

Kiki's worried about it, but they'll survive.

I feel sorry, for the teacher though, especially with Ami." Platyborg replied.

AJ, along with Annie were laughing at that, as they knew that Ami was the most mischievous out of the little P-Borgs, but he saw it was time for their naps, but saw them going to the litterbox in the ocean, making him smile as Ami still had accidents, but Kero and Yumi had accidents too.

"At least it's the ocean, and not a ase or a bowl." he told himself.

The others were putting the stuff away, as Annie had a sleepy Luna in her arms, as AJ had Kero in her arms, as Ami and Yumi were asleep in Platyborg's arms, as he put them into car seats in Doof's camper van and buckling them in, but took Kero from AJ, as she kissed his forehead, as Platyborg buckled him in.

He then kissed his forehead, as Doof was driving back to Danville, but Platyborg was flying back, but AJ and Aly were listening to music, as they were wearing headphones.

AJ smiled, watching the three little P-Borgs sleep, as they were tired from their mischief and fun on the beach.

She knew that they'd be three on the Fourth of July, which was coming up.

* * *

"Maybe you can get Luna a pet shark, guys!" Tifa said.

It was later that afternoon, and Ami and her siblings were at Uncle Perry's house, while their parents and the rest of their family were getting ready for the cookout, but the little P-Borgs along with Kai and Tifa were talking about Luna's birthday.

"That would be cool, but Grandpa would put it back in the ocean.

It was a cool idea, Tifa." Ami said, but saw Tifa going inside.

She was going to the potty, but Leah smiled seeing her daughter go, as she and Perry had been teaching Tifa to go to the potty, as she was one.

But Phineas smiled, seeing the little P-Borgs outside, but being good, but Perry told them about the chaos they caused everyday, but Phineas and Ferb were laughing, but Perry had asked them to make something cool, for their birthday, along with Luna's.

But Tifa went back outside, but they were playing Tag, but Ami knew her cousin liked My Little Pony like her and Yumi, but knew what to get Luna, as they had to show their father, when he took them to the toy store tomorrow, to pick out a present for Luna.

"Great idea, Yumi!" Ami said, as Kero agreed.

They couldn't wait to see their cousin open their gift.

* * *

"Catch, guys!" Platyborg said, as he and his kids were playing with a flying disc.

Doof and the others had finished eating, but were having fun, as the little P-Borgs were having fun, but knew they were going home soon, but the sun was setting but Ami was in awe, seeing fireflies, as she and Yumi were trying to catch them, but Phineas thought they were cute.

But Kiki saw her kids yawn, as they were sleepy, but AJ saw Platyborg scoop them in a hug, as he was taking them home, but the others would join him soon, but AJ was going with him, to help him.

She knew that today had been a good day, but knew Summer was going to be an adventure, with the family but looking forward to it.


	2. Chaos At the Toy Store

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan, my best reviwer, as she loves this story and the little P-Borgs, but iAmi and her siblings are going to the toy store, to pick out gifts for their cousin Luna.**

**Plus the fact they're in a toy store means the little P-Borgs will cause mischief.**

* * *

AJ smiled, watching Platyborg tuck Kero and Yumi into their beds but saw that Ami was still awake, but needed to lull her to sleep, but AJ heard somebody going to the litterbox, but he saw Ami walk in, but hugging his leg.

"That's good, you went to the litterbox.

That's great, so you won't go in bed." he told her.

He was playing with her, but making up stories with her My Little Pony dolls, but Ami was loving it, but was getting toired, but AJ was watching from the doorway, as she thought it cute, but was going with Platyborg to the mall tomorrow, as he would need an extra hand, with three young toddlers.

AJ then saw Ami yawn, as Platyborg was tucking her in, but kissed her forehead, as she drifted off to sleep, but he was putting the nightlights on, knowing they weren't fans of the dark.

He then left their room, but was making coffee, as AJ was in the kitchen, as the others were coming back, but Annie and Doof were going to decorate Luna's room with birthday decorations, and hang balloons near her crib.

"Aw, that's gonna be cute, guys!" Platyborg said, as Doof nodded.

"Speaking of cute, where're my grandkids?" Doof said.

"They're tucked up in bed, asleep.

They were worn out, after the fun they had all day, but they're gonna have fun tomorrow, with it being Luna's birthday, as they know what birthdays are about, and excited about eating cake and ice cream.

I bet Ami will teach her, about birthdays." Platyborg said to him.

Annie nodded, as she was going to bed, but Doof was staying up, to decorate Luna's room, but Kiki and Platyborg were going to bed, but Kiki knew that their kids would run rings around him at the mall tomorrow.

They then fell asleep, after turning out the lamps.

* * *

The next morning, Luna was in awe, seeing balloons and birthday decorations, as Ami and her siblings came into the room, but the one year old was in awe and curious, but Ami helped her out of her crib.

"Thanks, Ami.

How come Mommy and Daddy put this cool stuff, in my room?" she asked.

"it's your birthday, Luna!

You're one year bigger, but birthdays are awesome and fun." Ami told her.

"Really, guys?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, as you get lots of presents, plus you get to eat cake and ice cream, and have a party!" Ami said excitedly, as Kero and Yumi laughed at their sister, but they were walking out of the room, as Luna crawled after them.

Annie was in the kitchen, making breakfast, but picked up Luna, kissing her head, as she was excited about celebrating her daughter's first birthday, but the little P-Borgs went to wake up their parents, but bumped into AJ while going to get their Nerf guns, as she smiled shaking her head.

"I know you want, to wake your parents up, but how about we let them sleep, for a while longer, okay?

Let's go play darts, okay?" she said as Ami was excited.

They were excited, as they went into the living room, but were shooting Nerf darts at a dartboard, as Luna was watching from her highchair, but Aly smiled, as it was cute how her mother was bonding with them, especially Ami, as she hadn't trusted AJ at first, but trusted her now, but Platyborg walked in, smiling.

"Daddy!" they said tackling him, like football players.

He laughed, as they were tickling him, as he was laughing out loud, but they got off him, so he could get up, but was fixing breakfast for them, but they were learning to eat properly, but were still eating with their paws, but Platyborg didn't mind, as it was cute.

He was drinking coffee to wake himself up, but AJ was getting ready to go with them to the mall, but the little P-Borgs were excited, knowing they were going to the toy store.

Platyborg knew they wouldn't grasp the concept of giving presents, but he guessed they could learn.

"Go play, guys, while I get ready." he said as they were done eating.

* * *

Ami and Yumi were renacting A Canterlot Wedding, as AJ had watched it with them on the Hub, but Kero was playing too, but making his Transformer a royal guard, as the female Platyborgs laughed, but were excited about going to the mall, for the first time, as Vanessa and Aly always went there and imagined it was great to go there, but were playing basketball, in the house, as the ball broke a vase.

"Oops, guys!" Ami said, as Platyborg was ready to go.

Kero and Yumi decided not to say that she'd broken a vase playing ball in the house, but they wanted to fly to the mall, but knew they had to go in the car, as AJ couldn't fly like them but were excited, as he buckled them into their car seats, but had their stroller, but AJ saw Platyborg was tense, as they entered the mall parking lot.

"Hey, don't be tense, buddy.

This is going to be fun, remember?" she assured him.

"I'm worried about them running or flying off, especially in the toy store, and I won't be able to find them." he admitted, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" she told him.

They got out of the car, but Platyborg put the little P-Borgs in the stroller, but Ami wasn't happy about the stroller, but their eyes widened, as they entered the mall.

"Wow, it's so huge!" Ami said excitedly to her siblings, as they agreed.

AJ knew they were excited, but they got excited going to the toy store, but Platyborg let them out of the stroller.

"Come on, guys!" Kero said as they deployed their wings.

AJ smiled, as Platyborg tensed up, but Ami and Yumi found the MLP section, with a huge Friendship Express, making both female Platyborgs excited, as they were playing but found plushies, but Yumi found a huge Princess Luna doll, knowing she suited their cousin.

"Yay, let's show Daddy!" Ami said, but got an idea.

She was making the Friendship Express work for real, as she and Yumi had watched Phineas and Ferb build, but smiled as the train was working, but AJ was stunned along with Platyborg, as they were riding it through the mall, but had paid for Luna's gifts, but AJ had Kero in the stroller, but he was impressed by his sisters.

AJ hoped that Platyborg could get them.

* * *

"This is super fun, Ami!" Yumi said laughing.

"Yep, as we're going fast, like Rainbow Dash!" Ami replied.

Platyborg was following them, using his super fast wings, but cursed Phineas and Ferb for showing Ami how to build things, as she'd tampered with the toy train in the store, but knew both his daughters were going to be in time out, when they got home, as he scooped them up, but Ami was trying to escape, as he flew back to the toy store with the train behind him, but AJ was relieved, seeing Ami and Yumi were safe, but the toy store clerks put the train back, as Ami and Yumi were sad.

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack, with that stunt!" Platyborg said.

"Sorry, Daddy." threy said.

"I know, but you're going into time out." he said.

AJ and them left, but knew that Ami and Yumi running off had scared him, but was relieved seeing they were safe but would talk to him, when they got back.


	3. Playing Dirty

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**While the rest of their family are out, Platyborg is spending time with his kids, but he's showing Ami he cares about her, even though he yells at them sometimes.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Ami was trying to use her cute powers on her father, so he wouldn't put her and Yumi in the time out chamber, but it wasn't working as their father was immune to the cute attacks but put them in, as he was setting up the timer.

He sighed, as Ami was banging her paws on the door, but Yumi sighed, knowing they'd been naughty but knew they'd get out soon, but Platyborg sighed, seeing Annie frosting Luna's cake, but AJ saw him fixing lunch.

"Platyborg, don't be blue on the inside.

I know you were scared, but they were just having fun.

Maybe Ami needs to channel her energy, into contructive things.

But they're sorry, and can come out of time out soon.

How about we cuddle them, after that?" she said to him.

He nodded, as he liked this idea but heard the timer beep, as Ami cheered as he approached the time out chamber, but opening the door.

"Free!" she yelled tackling him.

Yumi laughed, at that, as AJ smiled but Platyborg was cuddling them, as he knew they were happy to be with him.

"Let's go have lunch, guys." he said to them.

Kero was in the playpen, playing with Jax and Hana and Sora, as Luna was out with her parents, but Platyborg was making them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which was their favourite, but was pouring soda into sippy cups, as they drank bottles at night, but he and Kiki were weaning them off bottles.

"Thanks, Daddy." they said as Yuna showed up.

Jax was excited, as she and parents were going to spend half a day with her parents.

Platyborg sighed, knowing his kids were going to be a little sad, but he was going to spend time with them, but were going to the park, but they were taking their naps after coming back.

AJ smiled, knowing he was planning to wear them out before naptime,

She and Aly knew that Luna's party was at the park later, but knew the little P-Borgs were excited, as Annie and Doof had gotten a bounce house, and other things, but was having fun.

Platyborg then saw his kids excited, as they were done with lunch, but was cleaning them up, but were going to the park.

They then deployed their wings, but AJ was going to the mall, to get Luna a gift.

Aly was going too, but locked the apartment door, before they left.

* * *

Ami was laughing, as she and her siblings were playing at the playground, but were with Kai and Tifa, as they knew it was Luna's birthday, but they laughed as Yumi told them about the toy store, but they were laughing, as they were in the jungle gym, but were excited about eating cake.

"We got her awesome gifts, guys." Tifa told them.

Yumi then saw them throwing dirt clods, as Ami and Kero were running out of the jungle gym, but Perry and Platyborg were laughing, as they decided to join in, but were having fun, as they were getting dirty, but were going to clean up before the party, but knew they were going to take naps, but made Uncle Perry eat dirt.

"That was awesome, Ami!" Tifa said laughing hysterically.

But Platyborg realised they had to go, but the little P-Borgs understood, as they left.

Perry smiled, as they had to go too.

* * *

AJ along with Aly were stunned, seeing Platyborg and the little P-Borgs return from the park, all muddy and dirty from dirt clods, and playing in dirt, but Platyborg was going to the bathroom, to clean his kids up, before taking their naps, but he'd tell them afterwards, but Annie was back, along with Doof and Luna, but the one year old was wearing a teal dress.

They heard laughter from the bathroom, as Platyborg was giving his kids a bath, but they were splashing their father, with the waves they were making, but he was drying them off, after taking them out of the bath, but they were laughing as he was drying them off but they were going into their room, but he was putting Kero and Yumi in their beds, but they were out like lights, but Ami was still a live wire, but was playing with her.

She giggled, as she loved these times with her father, but he was tickling and cuddling her, but she was sleepy.

"When you and your siblings wake up, it's gonna be party time." he told her.

She then fell asleep, as he tucked her in, but kissed her head as he left the room, but AJ and Aly saw him join them in the living room, as he was telling them about the dirt clod fight, but they thought it was cute.

"I bet they had fun, playing dirt clod wars." AJ said as he nodded.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna get cleaned up." he said going to the bathroom.

AJ knew that he was excited, to see his kids have fun at the party.

Annie and Doof were already at the park, with Luna.

Aly was drinking soda, as Miku was on her lap.


	4. Time To Party

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes, as it's Luna's birthday party, but the little P-Borgs are excited along with their friends but the adults are having fun too.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Kero and Yumi were already awake from their naps, but saw that Ami was still asleep, but they knew they were going to Luna's party soon, but grabbed their pillows, but were jumping on their sister's bed, as Ami's eyes fluttered open, but smiled, hitting with her cushions laughing, but Kiki walked in smiling and seeing they were awake.

"I see, that you guys are excited about Luna's party.

How about we get a snack, okay?" she told them.

"Okay, Mommy." Kero said as they left their room.

They were in the kitchen, having milk and cookies as Platyborg joined them, but saw that his kids had woken from their naps, but were hugging them, but knew they were going to have fun, as they were deploying their wings, as they were leaving but as soon as they arrived, Ami was excited, running into the bouncehouse, along with her siblings, but Doof saw Kiki and Platyborg there, along with AJ and Aly.

But Aly was hanging out with her friends from school, but Ami and her siblings wanted her to play with them, but AJ knew that Aly was wanting to be with her friends right now, and they were still too little to do the things that Aly and her friends did, but she was playing with them in the bouncehouse, along with Platyborg, but were bouncing high.

"They really like this, huh Platyborg?" she said as he nodded in reply.

He knew that maybe they could get a bouncehouse for their birthday, since they were having fun bouncing around.

Kiki was helping Annie set up the food, but had made party food like chicken nuggets and other things, but Doof had licked some of the cake frosting off his paw, as Perry gave him a look.

"I couldn't help myself, Perry.

It looks so delicious!" he said as he understood.

But he was taking Luna to the swings, as she liked them, especially at home, but he was having fun, being with his kid, but wished Vanessa was here, but knew this kind of party was lame to a teenager like Aly, but she was with friends, so it wasn't that bad.

But he saw the little P-Borgs running around, playing Tag, but AJ thought it was cute, as they were burning off energy, but he and Kiki were done with their party plans, as they were going to Lake Nose again, with the family, but were packing later, as they were setting off in the morning.

* * *

Ami and her siblings, along with Jax were sitting at a picnic table, eating but were talking excitedly about the surprise, their father would tell them about, once they got home later, but were laughing and having fun, as Luna was in her highchair, but wanted to be with her cousins, but was excited, seeing gifts piled up, but knew they were for her.

But she and the others saw the little P-Borgs get excited, as it was cake time, but Kiki and Platyborg were smiling along with Annie and Doof as they knew that they loved cake or anything with sugar in it, but they knew they'd be impossible to get to sleep tonight.

"Yay, cake time!2 Yumi said.

They were singing Happy Birthday to Luna, as they helped her blow out the candles, after making a wish, but the adults thought it was cute, that the little P-Borgs had helped her out, as they were eating, but Luna dunked her face in the cake, which made Ami giggle, licking her as Doof was filming.

"Aw, that's cute!" AJ said.

Platyborg agreed, but he and Kiki wanted her to help put the little P-Borgs to bed, as they were going out for a while, to get a break, but knew she wouldn't mind, as AJ loved their kids, but she saw Luna opening her gifts, but was hugging the Princess Luna doll that Ami and Yumi had gotten her.

"Yes, she loves it!" Yumi told Ami and Kero.

Annie smiled, seeing the little P-Borgs happy, but she knew they were going to be excited about Lake Nose, as they loved it last time.

They were then leaving the park, as it was early evening.


	5. Getting Ready To Go

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as she loves the little P-Borgs.**

**The family are going to celebrate the little P-Borgs's birthday at Lake Nose, like they have for the past two years, as they love doing it.**

**But AJ's putting them to bed, while Kiki and Platyborg are out for dinner, but as usual, Ami's causing mischief, but AJ can handle her.**

* * *

AJ was stunned, seeing the little P-Borgs all hyped up, after eating candy at Luna's party but were jumping on their beds, and burning off energy, as Kiki and Platyborg had gone out for dinner, but she and the otgers were already packed for Lake Nose, but the little P-Borgs were excited.

"Come on, guys.

It's bedtime, okay?

We've got a big day, tomorrow." she told them.

Kero and Yumi were tiring out, as she was able to catch them, but Ami was running around the apattment, as Hana laughed from the Goozim house, as she knew for a facr, that Ami wasn't tired yet, but knew AJ would put her to bed like her father did.

AJ then was making hot chocolate, knowing that would make them sleepy, but Kero and Yumi were out like lights, but Ami was the challenge.

Ami was playing hide and seek, but usung her hiding powers to do it, as AJ wouldn't find her, and get in trouble with her father when he got home.

Doof knew that Ami was using her hiding powers, but told AJ, as she smiled, knowing Ami loved cake and ice cream and knew that would lure her out.

"I guess somebody doesn't want any cake, huh?" she said smiling.

Ami was excited, hearing there was cake, as she revealed herself, as AJ caught her.

"No fair!" Ami said, as AJ laughed as she was calming.

"Come on, Ami.

Let's get ready for bed, okay?" she told her.

She was going to their room, but was sitting on Ami's bed, with Ami on her lap, as she was cuddling her, like Platyborg did wityh her at night.

Ami then was out like a light, but AJ tucked her in, but kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie.

Tomorrow's going to be a great day, when you guys wake." she whispered.

She then put on the night lights before leaving their room, but saw that Kiki and Platyborg were back, but were amazed that AJ had survived.

"I just got Ami to go to sleep, guys." she said as Platyborg smiled.

Kiki smiled, knowing that her and Platyborg's kids really liked AJ, but they were going to bed, as they were packed for Lake Nose, but knew their kids were going to have fun, like they always did, but Perry knew that Phineas and Ferb were going to visit on the little P-Borg's birthday.

He knew that Platyborg was mad at them, for showing Ami and Yumi how to build things, but hoped he'd be calm by then, but decided to keep that fact to himself, but he activated the portal to the 2nd Dimension, as Alt Doof was watching Hana and Sora, for them.

Doof noticed that his alter self was a little down, but saw he had a long cane, as the eye doctor had diagnosed him with binocluar vision, but Doof sighed, knowing it was terrible but he knew he'd get over it but the one eyed man smiled, as he had a crazy idea, about having a Seeing Eye Goozim.

"That's a good idea, other me.

The little mischief makers are in bed" he told him.

Alt Doof sighed, knowing he'd seen them on their birthday, as Doof used the portal remote to go back to the 1st Dimension, but Alt Doof sighed, as he saw the portal close, but let Hana and Sora out they were nuzzling Luna, their sister Goozim.

They reminded him of his grandkids in a way.


	6. Arriving At Lake Nose

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan enjoys, as I enjoyed her new chapter.**

**The fmily are on their way to Lake Nose, but they stop at a truck stop but mischief abounds.**

**But we aklso see P-Borg's protective Daddy side come out.**

* * *

Platyborg then entered the little P-Borg's room the next morning, as they were still asleep from last night's antics but decided not to wake them, but picked them up gently, as Kiki had put their stuff in the camper van, as he was buckling them into the car seats, but they were meeting AJ and the others at a truck stop, for breakfast, but smiled knowing the little P-Borgs would cause mischief.

Doof and Annie were already in the camper van, but Luna was wide awake in her car seat, cuddling her Princess Luna doll, but she wanted her cousins to wake up, so they could talk, but knew they'd been in bed past their bedtime, but knew they'd wake up soon, as the van hit the road, but she was having fun.

But after leaving Danville, they arrived at the truck stop, as Ami and her siblings began to wake up.

"Good afternoon, sleepyborgs.

Ready for lunch?" Platyborg joked.

The little P-Borgs nodded, but were full of beans, after their nap, as they were jumping about but Platyborg saw them run to Aly, as they were hugging her, but Kero was hugging AJ, making her smile.

"Morning, sweeties.

I see you guys got plenty of rest, huh?" she said as Ami nodded.

She knew that the little P-Borgs had never been to a resturant or a cafe before, but Perry was anxious, knowing they'd misbehave, but Leah knew they were kids, and would learn in time, like at pre-school in the Fall.

Kai and Tifa, along with the little P-Borgs and Luna were at the table while their parents were ordering, but Platyborg saw a trucker staring at his kids, making his fatherly instincts wild.

"Take a pictiure, it'll last longer, dude.

They may not be like other kids, but I love them so." he yelled, as Ami was curious, but AJ knew that her friend hated being treated differently.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go play outside, for a minute." she said.

The little Platyborgs followed her, but Tifa was watching Platyborg fight, as she loved watching her parents wrestle, but was smiling, as Platyborg beat him.

The trucker then ran out of there, afraid but AJ saw him, knowing Platyborg was mad, especially if anybody treated his kids like dirt, but she and the Platyborgs then came back in, but Platyborg was sitting at the bar, by himself drinking strong coffee.

"Guys, stay with Uncle Perry." AJ said.

"Why, AJ?" Yumi asked.

AJ then bent down to the female Platyborg toddler's level.

"Your Daddy needs a cuddle, to calm down.

Like Ami, before naptime." she told her.

Yumi understood, joining her siblings and friends, as Ami was banging on the table with spoons, trying to play the drums, as Doof thought this was cute, as he was filming this for Platyborg but saw AJ approach Platyborg.

"Hey, pudding.

You okay, as you look scared." she said as Platyborg shook his head.

She knew that trucker's comments about his kids had upset him, but she hadn't seen him this upset in a long time, but was gently stroking him, as she had him in a hug.

"Your kids are tough, and strong, so can handle anything this world throws at them.

Even meann guys, who don't understand how wonderful they are." she said.

She then saw him beginning to calm down, which was a good thing, but decided to leave him alone for a little bit, but saw their orders were ready.

But Platyborg turned around, feeling gentle tugs on his tail, turning around seeing his kids, but were smiling, with maple syrup on their faces, which made him smile a little.

"Daddy, better?" Ami said.

"Thanks guys, for helping.

Let's go join the others, okay?" he said approaching the table.

Even though he was still a little sad from what had happened, his kids were making him feel better, but were throwing food, playing the table drums with utensils as it made him laugh, but AJ was relieved, as she hated seeing him sad.

"I'm glad he's feeling better, as I hate seeing him down.

But it was sweet, how he defended the kids, as he cares about them a lot." she said drinking coffee.

They then were back on the road after that.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they finally arrived at Lake Nose, as the van stopped at the beach house, as the little P-Borgs were waking up from their naps, but were excited being there, as Kiki was unbuckling them from their car seats, as they jumped out but were running around, as AJ understood, as they'd been in a camper van for a while, but was anxious seeing Ami approaching the ocean, but Platyborg stopped her.

"Swim, Daddy!" she said excitedly thrashing in his arms.

"I know, honey.

But we need to get unpacked, first.

Then we can go swim, okay?

How you go build a sandcastle, okay?" he told her, as she nodded.

Kero and Yumi were playing in the sand already, but happy seeing her and Luna join them, but she was annoyed, as Luna wondered why.

"I wanted to go swim, in the ocean, but Daddy stopped me." she replied to them.

Kero and Yumi understood, as they were playing but hoped the grownups were done soon, so they could go in the ocean, but saw Aly freak out, seeing the ocean, as she was afraid, but AJ understood, knowing she almost drowned, when she was five but Platyborg had saved her life.

"It's okay, Aly.

We don't have to go in, if you don't want to." she told her.

Ami wondered why Aly didn't like the ocean, but AJ sighed, as she would talk to them, but she saw them get sad about that, but happy that their father had saved Aly's life.

"Let's go swim, guys." AJ said, as Ami was excited.


	7. Catching Cold

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, but know that veryloyalfan's enjoying.**

**Doofy's sick, after catching AJ's flu germs, but Annie and Perry will take care of him, but Platyborg doesn't want them to catch the germs.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg was helping Doof and Perry set up the BBQ grill for a cookout but had brought the fireworks cannons, as the little P-Borg's birthday was also the Fourth of July, but the little P-Borgs were playing with Luna but they saw AJ drying off, as Aly was helping Kiki inside, with things for the cookout.

But Perry saw Doof sneeze, and cough a lot, making Platyborg scared, knowing he'd became like him, but was worried, as Annie told him to lie down, but Platyborg was running diagnostics on him, but relieved it wasn't the computer virus, but had caught AJ's flu germs, but Perry saw AJ making salad.

"I'm sorry, that Doofy's sick because of my germs." she told Platyborg.

"It's okay, AJ." he told her.

He saw Annie making hot soup for her husband, but was keeping Luna away from him, so she wouldn't get sick, but she went into her and Doof's room, but saw Doof sneezing a lot, as she was taking his temperature.

"Yep, you've got the flu, from AJ.

That means no getting out of bed, or inventing, but only for the bathroom, okay?" she said handing him the bowl of soup, as as it was chicken noodle.

"Thanks, honey.

How's Luna?" he asked, as his bill was stuffed up.

"She's fine, Doofy.

She's playing with Ami and her siblings, and eating with the others." she answered.

Doof was feeling insane, as he couldn't invent things, as he was sick, but Platyborg was keeping him company but Perry stopped him, as he'd risk being infected with Doof's germs, as he was on Annie and Doof's bed, but Doof smiled weakly, feeling woozy, as he was sneezing all over him, but Perry was a little scared, as he was geramaphobic.

"Let me get you an icepack, Doofy." he said leaving the room.

AJ was seeing him shiver in fear, running to the bathroom, but she knew he hated germs, but knew that Platyborg had wanted to take care of him, but she was etting the ice pack, as she was putting it on Doof's head.

"T-Thanks, AJ." he said coughing.

"Aw, you're welcome, honey.

Just rest, okay?

Those germs are eviler, than you can imagine." she said as he was sleepy.

She then saw Perry enter, but wearing a hygenic mask, so he wouldn't catch germs, but was anxious knowing he could infect the little P-borgs, if they were around Doof, but sighed knowing being sick sometimes happened.

He then curled up on the bed, but knew Doof would get better.

* * *

The next morning, the little P-Borgs were in Annie and Doof's room, playing doctors, but Platyborg thought it was cute, but knew they wouldn't get sick, but was anxious about Kero catching the germs., but knew they were being careful and Annie saw them but anxious, as she told the little P-Borgs to go play somewhere else, but Platyborg was seeing them go with AJ outside, but were going swimming, but Aly was hanging out with boys.

"AJ, okay?" Yumi asked softly, as she nodded, but was sad that she was with boys.

"I'm fine, honey.

I am just not happy about Aly being around boys, as they have germs." she told them.

Ami was wondering what AJ meant, but she told them Kero was okay, along with their father, but liked they were little kids, as they were innocent, and both Ami and Yumi weren't into boys, but knew one day, they'd be adults and with host families, but knew it would break Platyborg's heart, when that day came.

She knew their birthday was in two day's time, but was excited, as Annie was working on the cake, but Yuna was quiet, as Jax was teething, but biting things and people and animals, but she knew the little P-Borgs were out of that stage, but it gave her hope remembering how they teethed.

She saw Kanai putting teething gel on Jax's teeth, as it was but Ami had an idea, seeing jet skis, and ocean skidoos, as Kero and Yumi liked her idea.

"Daddy's not looking, so it's okay." Yumi said.

They then used their cloaking powers, and snuck past AJ, but got on the skidoos, hotwiring them to work for them, as they were starting them up, as they were having fun, but AJ was stunned, seeing them but Platyborg sighed, knowing they might wreck the skidoos.

But he saw them go into the deep part of the ocean, making his anxious father instincts kick in, as he saw them fly off the skidoos, after deploying their wings, but he hugged them, as their webbed feet touched the sand.

"Never do that again, guys!

You nearly gave Daddy a heart attack, from your stubt." he said.

"Sorry, Daddy." Kero said but saw his sisters grouchy.

"Let's go play something else now, okay?" he said as they nodded.

But Kero was worried, knowing his sisters were sick.


	8. Making Them Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and know that veryloyalfan will like.**

**The little P-Borgs are sick now too, after being around Doofy, but Platyborg is going to help them out, but he wants them to enjoy their birthday, even though they're sick.**

* * *

Later that day, Kiki was anxious, seeing her kids weren't themselves, but Platyborg had remembered that the kids had been playing with Doof but she was hearing them sneeze and coughing, as she was bringing them inside, but was putting them on the couch.

She then was getting the thermother, as she was taking their temperatures but frowned, seeing high temperatures, as they were sick, but was calling the doctor for medicine but they were bummed hearing they were sick, before their birthday, but Kiki knew that they'd be okay, soon.

"Hey, honey.

Whatcha ya doing, with the kids?" Platyborg asked her.

"They've got the flu, honey.

I'm sorry, about it." she told him.

He knew they'd gotten the germs from Doof, but were getting them juice for their throats, as they were coughing but he felt bad for them, but was still going to help them enjoy their birthday, even though they were sick, but Kiki understood, but he was fixing lunch, for him and the others.

Annie was in the kitchen, frosting the birthday cake, but felt bad for the little P-Borgs as they were sick but smiled, knowing that Platyborg was going to help them have a good birthday.

Kiki was making chicken noodle soup, for her kids, as it would help them get better, as Annie was making some for Doof.

She then left the kitchen, but entered their room, as Doof was waking up from an nap, but smiled weakly, as he'd taken his medicine, but she helped him sit up.

"Thanks, honey.

What's wrong, honey?" he asked her.

"Your grandkids are sick, after catching germs.

But Kiki and Platyborg are taking care of them, but they're a little sad." she told him.

The Platyborg male sighed, feeling bad for his grandkids, knowing their birthday was ruined, but he had intended to give them go-karts, as they were old enough for them now, but Annie knew they were still getting to celebrate the little P-Borg's birthday.

She then left him to rest, but saw Perry and the others outside, enjoying the beach.

* * *

"i hate being sick, guys!

We can't have any fun, but stay in bed." Ami said sniffling.

"Yeah, but we'll get better, right?" Yumi replied to her.

Kero was in his bed asleep, but Luna was feeling lonely, as her mother wouldn't let her near her cousins, as they were sick, like her father, but knew they'd get better but hoped they could have their birthday, but she was playing in the sand, but Kiki knew she wanted to play with her cousins, but didn't want to be sick.

Yuna then saw Jax playing with her, but wasn't teething or biting, which made her relieved, but was happy as she knew that Jax was keeping Luna company, but she let them be, but Platyborg had taken vitamins, before both Kiki and Perry let him anywhere near his kids, in case he got sick.

He then entered their room, but was feeling bad for them, as they woke up from their naps.

"I'm so sorry, you guys are sick.

At least you'll still get to celebrate your birthday, tomorrow.

I know you'll feel better, in no time." he assured them.

He was not touching them, so he wouldn't be infected, but he was wearing gloves on his metallic paws, but Ami and her siblings were feeling out of it, as he felt their heads, as they were burning up.

"Let me get you guys, some ice packs.

That'll bring the fever down, guys." he told them.

He then left the room, but returned with ice packs, but was putting them on his kid's heads, but he was telling them stories but AJ was listening to him from the doorway, but thought it was cute that he was taking care of his kids, as it was something a parent did.

Platyborg was then tucking them in, but left them to sleep, but went to get a coffee, but she followed him into the kitchen, but saw him upset.

"Why sad, puddin?" she asked him sitting down.

"I was bugged, that my kids are sick, as Kiki and I had these awesome party plans, for them, but now it's ruined, as they're sick!" he ranted.

AJ understood, as she held his paw, as it was helping him calm down.

"Honey, it'll be okay.

We'll figure a way, to make it work." she assured him.

He hoped so, as he felt bad for his kids, as he went to join the others, but she was determined to find a way to get rid of the germs in both the little P-Borgs and Doofy's systems, but saw the Germ-inator smiling.

* * *

AJ then snuck into Annie and Doof's room, as she had the Germ-inator in her hands, but turned it on, as she aimed it at Doof but fired, as it hit him, but was healing his immune system, clearing it of the germs, as she smiled, but was going to the little P-Borgs's room, as she was doing the same, but knew that they could have the awesome party, that Kiki and Platyborg had planned for them, but Platyborg smiled seeing they were better, but hugged them.

"I'm glad you're better, guys.

But how?" he asked, as AJ showed him the inator.

He smiled, as he wondered if she'd used it on Doof, as she nodded.

"You rock, AJ!" he said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I know." she said leaving the room.


	9. Setting Up For The Party

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's the little P-Borgs's birthday, but Ami gets the great idea to drive a car, or Vanessa's scooter, after hearing how her grandfather boasted, that it was easy to pass the driving test, but this idea came from the Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz, as they'd be awesome drivers.**

**Let's hope that P-Borg won't be mad at them.**

**Thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as I know she loves it.**

* * *

Doof sighed, as he was telling Annie about his driving test, and how he'd passed the test but Ami was listening, as she had a great idea knowing that driving meant you were a grownup, but she couldn't wait until then, but knew that her and her sibling's birthday was tomorrow, but knew that they could borrow Vanessa's scooter which had a sidecar, but Kero and Yumi weren't sure about their sister's idea.

"I think we're still too little, Ami." Yumi said as her sister frowned.

"We've played zillions of racing games, so we know how to drive already.

All we've gotta do, is hotwire Grandpa's car or Vanessa's scooter." she said.

But AJ had used a translator, that Alt Doof used so he could understand the little P-Borgs, but was worrying about this, as they didn't know how to drive, bbut knew Doof shouldn't have said that it had been easy to pass his driving test, but she had to warn Platyborg, as he was inside, but he saw worry on AJ's face.

"Ami has the great idea, that she and her siblings should get to drive, after hearing Doof say that it was easy for him, to pass his driving test.

They don't understand, how dangerous it is." AJ said as he nodded.

He would make sure that his kids couldn't hotwire the camper van, or Vanessa's scooter, but AJ relaxed, as she saw Ami appear, but pouted as AJ had tattled on them.

"I know you're mad and that you wanna drive, but it's dangerous, but when you're older, you guys can drive all you want but we're still gonna have fun as it's your birthday, when you wake up." he told them.

But they were being wild, as it was almost bedtime but AJ was helping him as Kero was in her arms, but was rocking him to sleep, as he fell asleep, as Platyborg was doing the same with Yumi, as she was out like a light.

"Can't catch me, Daddy!" Ami giggled, as she was running around.

"Come on, honey, it's bedtime.

You need sleep, for your birthday tomorrow." AJ told her.

The female Platyborg three year old was calming down, as Platyborg had her in his arms but was climbing onto her bed with her in his arms, but was cuddling and tickling her, but she was tiring out, which was a good thing.

"Goodnight, sweetie." AJ said, kissing her.

Platyborg then tucked her in, after that but put the nightlights on.

He knew they'd have fun tomorrow.

He then went to get the birthday stuff.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were excited, waking up the next morning, seeing the birthday stuff in their room, but were jumping on their beds excited, and having a pillow fight, but were having fun, as Doof was watching from the doorway, knowing they were now three, but he laughed joining in, but they were tackling him, as Platyborg entered, but couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, big guys.

I'm happy, for you guys.

But that means, you get to start school, after Summer." he said.

Ami was excited, hearing that, but Kero and Yumi were nervous, but were running into the kitchen, as AJ was making breakfast but hugged them, but Ami was holding new dolls, that her uncle had gotten her and Yumi.

"Happy birthday, guys." she said kissing their heads.

"Thanks!" Kero said, smiling broadly.

She then saw them sit down at the table.

They were eating pancakes, but getting messy, but Platyborg thought it was cute, as he was recording them, but would need help distracting them, so he and the others could set up the party, but Phineas and Ferb were working on the party, but AJ would distract them, for Platyborg, as she needed to go to town, for a few things, as Platyborg loved the idea, as Ami and her siblings got in the car, but were buckling themselves in, as Kiki and Platyborg had shown them how, but AJ saw Ami eyeing the steering wheel.

"Sorry, honey, but you're still too little." she said leaving.

Platyborg along with Perry and the others were relieved, knowing they could set up.


	10. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**The party's ready, but the little P-Borgs are gonna love it, but AJ meets an new friend, Tobey, but he works for Perry's agency.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

AJ smiled, as she and the little P-Borgs were at the ice cream parlour, knowing that Platyborg would phone her, when they were ready, but the little P-Borgs were eating hot fudge sundaes, but she was eating frozen yoghurt, but knew they probably wouldn't eat lunch.

"Aw, cute kids!

Are they yours?" AJ heard somebody ask.

She turned around, seeing a young man around her age, with dark brown spiky hair, but wore a turtleneck, with jeans and sneakers, but had glasses on.

"N-Nope, they're my friend's.

I'm watching them, for a while.

I'm AJ.

Who're you?" she replied.

"I'm Tobey.

I moved to Danville, but come to Lake Nose at the weekends." he told her.

Ami along with Kero and Yumi knew he might be AJ's prince, as Doof and Annie read them fairytales sometimes, but AJ never had a prince, and Doof had joked it was their father, but they liked imagining they were AJ's kids.

"Your friend's kids are very cute, AJ.

How old are they?" he asked her.

"They just turned three, today." AJ said.

"Aw, it's cute.

They're pretty strong, for pre-schoolers, AJ." he told her.

She nodded, seeing her phone vibrate as it was Platyborg, but he was telling her to bring the little P-Borgs back, but AJ then smiled, as Tobey gave her his number.

"T-Thanks, bro.

Come on, guys." she said as they left.

AJ was putting her belt on, as the little P-Borgs were buckling themselves in, but were asking if that man was going to be her Prince.

"Guys, we're just friends.

But maybe we'll see each other again, but your father might be upset." she said.

AJ then drove off, as the little P-Borgs were full of energy, after eating ice cream, but they'd burn it off at the party, but was smiling, hearing them talk about Tobey, but she was blushing, but she knew Platyborg would be upset, finding out about Tobey, as he'd be overprotective of her, as he cared about her a lot.

But the little P-Borgs were in awe, as they returned to the beach house, seeing a huge water park, and getting excited, as she knew that Phineas and Ferb had made it, as they got out of the car.

Platyborg smiled, seeing them hyped up, as they hugged him, but they were having fun, but Platyborg saw AJ with a guy, but Perry smiled holding him back, knowing Tobey was a good guy.

"Tobey works, for my agency, P-Borg.

He's not like that jerk, Henry.

I think they're just friends.

She met him, at the ice cream parlour." he assured him.

Platyborg relaxed, as AJ and Tobey were wearing party hats, along with the others, but he sighed.

"I guess it's okay, Perry." he mumurmed.

He then went to enjoy the water park, with his kids.

Perry then joined AJ and Tobey, as the young man fist bumped.

But AJ noticed that Platyborg was a little distant from her, which was odd, but Perry knew he needed time to get used to seeing her with human males, after Henry had left.

"Excuse me, Tobe." she said seeing Platyborg go inside.

She knew he was upset, but she needed to talk to him.

* * *

Platyborg was curled up in a ball on his and Kiki's bed, but was sad seeing AJ with a human male, as he was overprotective of her, after Henry had walked out on her and Aly, as he'd promised himself, that he wouldn't let another human male hurt her again, but he was brought out of his thoughts, hearing the door open.

"Platyborgie, you okay?

It's your kids's birthday, but it's like you were shocked by thunder.

Come on, Puddin.

Tell me what's wrong, huh?" she said sitting on the bed.

She was stroking his metallic back, as he was looking at her sadly.

"Do you likehim, that Tobey guy?

I saw you two dancing, earlier.

Plus the little P-Borgs told me about him, from earlier.

I thought you didn't want another human male, in your life.

After Henry walked out, on you and Aly." he said.

AJ then saw him snuggle against her stomach, as it was calming him down, along with her gentle strokes, as he was in her arms.

"I know you're protecting me, from getting hurt by males, but Tobey and I are friends.

Even if we were in a relationship, I'd never leave you.

We're a good team, friends and family." Sshe told him.

"You promise, AJ?" he asked softly.

"I promise, puddin.

Now let's go have fun, okay?

I think they're about to cut the cake, and the kids are about to open their gifts." she said as he nodded as they left the room.

Perry was relieved, seeing them come out of the beach house but knew that Tobey had missed her, but the teal furred male knew that he needed to get Platyborg's trust before he and AJ could get deeper in their relationship, but Tobey was anxious, as he'd heard about the cybernetic male, but knew he was a good guy now, but didn't remember being like that.

Platyborg then saw Doof lighting the candles on his kid'd cake.

"Go ahead and make wishes, guys." he said.

But they needed help, blowing out the candles, but Platyborg then had a wish he wanted to make.

"It's okay, Daddy.

Make a wish." Kero said as his siblings nodded.

"tHANKS, GUYS." HE SAID.

_i wish, that AJ and I will always be together, even if she wants to be with Tobey._

He then blew out the candle, but the little P-Borgs were clapping, as the candles were out, but he was helping to cut the cake, but Perry had a good idea of what Platyborg's wish was, but was proud of him.

But he saw Platyborg recording, as his kids were opening gifts, but loved the bouncehouse, hugging him.

"Thanks, Daddy!" they said, hugging him.

"Aw, you're welcome.

I know you guys are having fun, as this is your party." he replied.

Doof then revealed the go-karts, as the little P-Borgs were excited.

"These are cars, that kids can drive." he told them.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" they said.

But then they were laughing, as fireworks filled the sky, as the others were laughing, but AJ saw Platyborg sitting on the picnic rug but she was sitting beside him.

"Hey, Puddin.

Feeling better, now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, after what I wished for." he told her.

AJ smiled, as she was enjoying the fireworks, but knew the little P-Borgs would be hard to put to put to bed tonight, after all the sugar they'd had today and tonight.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Ami yelled happily.

She'd ran out of the beach house, while AJ and her Dad was putting her and her siblings to bed, as the sugar was still in her system, but AJ was after her, but knew this would happen.

"Not tired, AJ!" Ami said giggling.

AJ then caught her, but scooped her up in a hug, as she was tiring out, as they were walking back to the beach house, but Platyborg was relieved seeing she had Ami but she was yawning making him smile, but AJ would tuck her in.

"Okay, AJ.

We're gonna be in the kitchen, if you wanna join us." he said, as she went into the little P-Borgs's room.

Kero and Yumi were already asleep, as she was sitting on Ami's bed with Ami on her lap.

"Did you have fun today, sweetie?" she asked her.

"Yep, I did, AJ.

is Tobey gonna be your Prince, like in storybook?

You guys like being together, like today." she said.

"Maybe, but we'll see.

For now, we're just good friends.

But it would be cute.

I know you're gonna have fun, the rest of the Summer, and at school.

But let's get some sleep, okay?" she told her.

She then kissed Ami's forehead, as she tucked her in.

"Goodnight, sweetie." she said.

She then put the nightlights on, before leaving.

She then saw Perry, Platyborg, Doof and Tobey at the table in the kitchen, as she joined them, but she was stunned seeing Platyborg was so calm, as he'd been scared of Tobey earlier.

They were drinking coffee, but talking, but Perry saw Tobey holding AJ's hand, but Platyborg was being calm, but knew he wanted AJ to be happy.


	11. Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and enjoyed the new chapter of your new chapter of your story.**

**The family are going back to Danville later that afternoon, but they're having fun for the rest of the morning, but Platyborg is still a little overprotective/anxious about AJ with Tobey.**

* * *

_AJ laughed, as she and the others were dancing in a ballroom, but she was in a beauitful dress, but Platyborg was in awe, seeing her, as his heart was poundiing faster, but she smiled, seeing him but they were dancing, but he then saw Tobey approach, looking as dashing as a Prince from a fairytale._

_"Mind if I cut in, bro?" he said._

_He then pushed the cybernetic male out of the way, but he was sad, as everything was vanishing before his eyes and he was alone, but saw AJ laughing, as she was leaving with Tobey._

_"AJ, wait!_

_You can't leave me!_

* * *

AJ opened the door to Kiki and Platyborg's room, as she could hear the little P-Borgs were awake, but it was late in the morning, but she saw Platyborg tossing and turning in bed, chewing on the pillow, which made her anxious, as , as she hated seeing him having nightmares, but had a feeling what it was about.

"Please, don't leave, AJ!" he said in sleeptalk.

That made her eyes widen, knowing what the dream was about, but saw his eyes open, as she was gently stroking him, but saw fear in his eyes, which worried her, but he had his arms wrapped around hers in a hug, as it was comforting him, but he was telling her the nightmare he'd had.

AJ knew that he was dependent on her love, as she was his only friend back in the 2nd Dimension, so understood that in his mind, Tobey was a threat, but hoped he wouldn't hurt him, knowing he was coming to hang out with them, before they left, but she sighed, knowing Aly had reacted like Platyborg, after finding out.

"It's okay, buddy.

I'm not going anywhere, I promise." she said.

"But what if this time, you really like Tobey?

You're gonna be too busy, for the little P-Borgs, and not want to be with me.

I just couldn't bear it, if that happened.

I-I love you, you know?" he said blushing.

"I love you too, Platyborg.

You realise I was like this, when you found Kiki?" she said.

"Yeah, right, you jealous?" he said smirking, as AJ nodded.

"I was, Platyborg, because I thought I'd lost my best friend, but in time, I realised that Kiki made you happy, and that you deserved a chance to be happy, so I just got used to it.

And we're still friends, after that.

So that's how I know we'll be friends, even if Tobey and I become a couple.

Now, let's go get some breakfast, okay?" she said.

They then entered the kitchen, but AJ ducked, as a hockey puck almost hit her, but hit Platyborg in the fce, as Ami and her siblings were worried, but saw his eye was swollen, but AJ was tending to it, but the little P-Borgs were anxious, knowing he'd probably put them in the time out chamber.

"Let's just have breakfast, guys.

No hockey in the house, okay?" he said as they nodded.

AJ was a little worried, seeing his eye was purple, but he knew it'd heal, but wanted to have fun with his kids, as they were going surfing, but Doof and the others were cleaning up the beach house, so they could leave after lunch, but Ami was riding on Hana, as Jax was on Sora's back, but were playing knights.

But they saw Tobey, but Hana growled, as she didn't like him, but she saw a mischief filled glint in Platyborg's eyes, as Ami smirked, knowing that just this once, he was encouraging her to be mischievous, knowing Hana could do the danage to Tobey, but Alt Doof smirked, knowing his npehew had feelings for AJ, but knew it couldn't work, as he was cyborg and AJ was a human, but he sighed.

Ami was feeding Hana Dooknelberries, knowing she loved them, but it made her nuts, as the little P-Borgs smiled, as they were helping Daddy, but she let Hana loose, as Tobey was walking on the beach, but the Goozim ripped his pants, as Ami was laughing hysterically, along with her siblings.

"Good girl, Hana!" she said hugging her.

"Aw, you're welcome, guys." she told her.

Even though they were older, the little Platyborgs could still understand the Goozim, but it was cool, but AJ was stunned, seeing that Hana had done that to Tobey.

"Let's go inside, Tobe.

I think Aly and I might have pants you can borrow." she said.

Perry then saw Platyborg growl, as he knew that they needed to talk, in private, but knew why Tobey being around AJ made him mad.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go shred some waves, the way Hana shredded Tobey's pants." Platyborg said grabbing a long board.

Perry couldn't help but smile, at that, as it was funny.

He hoped surfing would make Platyborg feel better.

* * *

Perry biticed that Platyborg was eating alone, but sitting in the hammock, while the others were eating, and the little Platyborgs and their cousins were playing, but AJ was keeping an eye on them.

"You sure you're okay, P-Borg?

About AJ around Tobey?

Because it looks like they like each other." he said.

Platyborg's smile turned into a scowl, but the teal furred male understood, that his friend loved AJ as a sister, a frind but also more, but knew that it couldn't be, but he saw tears in his eyes, but Perry understood, but new that Tobey wouldn't hurt AJ, after he knew that Henry had.

"I-I promised, to protect her, from getting hurt again!" he said shaking.

"I know, bro.

You're doing a great job at it." he assured him.

But they were unaware that Tobey was listening, but wondered why Platyborg was so angry at him, as he liked AJ, but would ask Perry later, but for now would leave them alone, but saw AJ approach, but noticed Platyborg was quiet, but saw him hug her.

"You're not gonna lose me, puddin.

You'll see." she said as she was hugging him.

Perry then saw her stroke Platyborg gently, as it was lulling him into sleep, as they were going now, but Kiki had left her husband, as she felt that being a mother wasn't as fun as she thought it would be, but AJ was stunned, but wouldn't tell Platyborg yet, but knew they'd have to tell the little P-Borgs gently, as she knew how that felt, along with Aly, but relieved they were asleep.

"Let's go home, guys." Doof said getting in the camper van.

AJ nodded, as she got in, but Aly knew she was feeling sorry for the little P-Borgs, as their mother had left them and their father, but knew she could be a surrogate mother to them, as Aly liked that idea/

She knew when she was little, after her father had left, she'd made Platyborg her father, but she hoped things would work out.


	12. Bedtime Stories

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes, and I thank her for faving the story.**

**Platyborg's a little sad, about Kiki leaving him and the little P-Borgs, but AJ decides to become a surrogate mother, to the little P-Borgs, which Platyborg doesn't mind, but she helps his heart heal a little.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

"How's Platyborg, after finding out that Kiki left?" Yuna asked AJ.

AJ and the female co leader of the Platyborg Division were in the kitchen of Doof's apartment, as the family were back, from thir weekend vacation at Lake Nose, but Yuna was mad at Kiki, for hurting her brother like that.

"He's taking an nap, right now, but Annie took the little P-Borgs to the park, along with Luna, but he's trying to find a way, to tell them that their mother left, Yuna." she replied drinking coffee.

AJ then heard Platyborg moaning, as he was sleep walking, which wasn't good, but she got up, but approached her friend, lifting him up and sitting on the couch, but Yuna smiled, watching AJ with her brother.

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, but smiled sadly, seeing he was in AJ's arms, but she understood that he was upset about Kiki, but knew he'd get over it, but he didn't want to hurt his kids, by telling them.

"I know, puddin, but maybe you should wait, until they're older.

Or maybe they won't remember her, but if you want, I could be a surrogate mother to them, since we get along so well." she said.

There was a hopeful look in his eyes, at her words.

"They'd like that a lot, AJ." he said.

He knew his kids already thought of AJ being their mother, so it would be okay, but he yawned, falling asleep in her arms, but she then walked into his room, putting him in the bed, but kissed his forehead, as she hoped he would have sweet dreams.

She then left him to sleep, but saw the little Platyborgs were home, along with Luna but Ami giggled, as Hana nuzzled her.

AJ smiled, knowing they hadn't been affected by their mother leaving, but Aly knew they were too little to understand divorce, or what it meant.

"Where's Daddy?" Kero asked.

"He's taking an nap, honey.

But he'll wake up, soon." AJ said as they went to play in their room.

Annie then saw AJ have an inator in her hands, which would turn Doof back into a human, whether he liked it or not, but knew he was taking an nap too, as AJ snuck in his room, activating the inator, as a beam shot out, hitting him.

She smiled, letting him rest, but heard laughter from the kitchen, as the little Platyborgs were playing musical instruments with the kitchen things, which AJ thought was cute, as she was recording for Platyborg.

"We rock, guys!" Ami said, as her siblings agreed.

AJ knew they'd had their naps before going to the park, but saw Kero and Yumi going to the litterbox, but knew Ami was trying to hold it in, but saw her go in the sink, but AJ giggled, as Doof walked in, in clothes as he was a human again, but his nose wrinkled.

"Looks like somebody needs a bath, huh?" he said as AJ lifted Ami out.

"Come on, sweetie." she said going into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that early evening, AJ entered Platyborg's room carrying a tray of food, along witth ice cream, as it was rum and raisin, but had put a little rum in it, as he smiled as she put it on the bedside table.

"Thanks, AJ.

How're the kids?" he asked her.

She then played the footage she'd recorded, as he chuckled at their antics, as they were like him, but was relieved that they were okay.

"How're you feeling, puddin?

I know what you're going through, after Henry walked out, plus Doofy's a single father too, but I know you're gonna be a good father to them, like you wwre to Aly." she told him.

He nodded, but saw her leave, as she was going to put the little P-Borgs to bed, but was going to tell them a story, as he nodded.

* * *

"Can't catch us, AJ!" the three Platyborg youngsters said.

They were running and jumping around on their beds, and being chaotic, but AJ knew that this was because they had ice cream for dessert, but Kero and Yumi were calm already, but Ami was throwing things, like cushions, but Kero and Yumi used their forcefields to protect AJ, but let them go, as Ami stopped.

AJ then lifted her up, but was cuddling her, but had a feeling she sensed that her mother had left.

"Who wants, to hear a story?" she said as they nodded.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a brave King, who protected his kingdom, but had lost his Queen, but had heard of a beauitful princess, but asked his three most bravest knights to bring her back to the castle." AJ began.

"The Princess's name was AJ, and she was locked away in a tower by a cruel lord named Henry." Ami said, as AJ smiled, knowing they wanted to join in telling as well, but unaware that Platyborg was listening to the story from the doorway, but he smiled at what Ami had just said.

"The three knights entered the dangerous forest full of monsters, like lions, and the most fearsome beast, the Goozim Dragon..

Lord Henry had made it his gueard, to protect the princess, as she was tough, but snuck out of the castle." Kero went on, as Ami liked that idea, but AJ knew that this was giving Ami ideas for playtime.

"What happened next, guys?" AJ asked them.

"The three knights approached the castle, and were about to climb the castle walls with their super strong claws, but the Goozim dragon roared, as it wasn't happy, but one of the knights jumped on it's back, riding it like a bull, but tamed it, after feeding it Dooknkleberries, which was it's favourite snack." Ami went on, as her siblings giggled, knowing Hana loved dooknelberries.

"They managed to shoot up a grappling hook, as AJ shimmied down it, but Lord Henry found out, but the Goozim dragon burnt him to a crisp." Kero said.

"They then returned back to the kingdom, but their father, who was the king was happy, as he and the princess got married, but knew he'd never leave him." Ami ended.

Platyborg watched, as Kero and Yumi were out like lights, but Ami was upset, but knew she knew about Kiki leaving.

"I wish, that our Mommy would come back.

Was it because of us, she left the king?" she asked.

"I know you're upset, but it wasn't your fault.

How would you like it, if I was your Mom?" she said.

"I'd like that, AJ.

Daddy too, as he loves you." she said yawning.

AJ then kissed her forehead, as she put the nightlights on, but Platyborg was wipig tears from his eyes, as what hapened was very sweet, but she kissed him, as she was going to bed, but knew they'd be okay.


	13. Guy's Night Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes, as Doof, along with Perry and Platyborg and PnF are having a guy's night out, but AJ is looking after the little P-Borgs for him.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry, along with Platyborg and Doof were going out for a guy's night out, but AJ and Annie were staying hoime along with Aly, but the little P-Borgs were staying up, but were playing knights, as Ami had gotten ideas from the bedtime story last night, but AJ thought it was cute, but it made her think of Henry, but relieved he wouldn't have to see him.

They were ordering pizza, but Aly was ordering toppings, but Ami was in awe, seeing her father in a leather jacket, as Perry showed up, wearing one too as Doof joined them.

"Ready to go, guys?

I kinda invited Phineas and Ferb along too." Perry said through his translator.

Platyborg then saw his kids hug him, as he kissed their heads, but they went back to playing, as they left, but Annie was stunned they weren't upset or throwing tantrums about their father leaving for the night.

"They know, that they're going to have fun without their father." AJ said to her.

Annie understood, as she saw the little Platyborgs riding on Hana and Sora, but Jax was helping out.

She knew that tonight might make Platyborg feel better, as he'd been sad since yesterday, but knew that she and the little P-Borgs had been helping him.

AJ then saw the pizza was here, but the little Platyborgs were excited, as they liked having pizza, but hoped their father was okay, but knew that their uncle and grandfather were good friends, and they'd make him feel better.

"I hope so too, guys.

Let's go eat, okay?" AJ told them.

But they then heard the doorbell ring, as Aly answered it, seeing Tobey there, but AJ had invited him over, but the little P-Borgs knew AJ liked him, and Platyborg too.

"Hey, guys." he said, as Ami shocked him.

"Ami, that's not nice." AJ said, as she helped Tobey up, but Kero high fived Ami with his tail under the table, but Annie sighed, knowing they didn't want AJ to be hurt like their father, but they knew that Tobey was nice.

"Sorry, AJ." Ami told her.

"It's okay, but don't do it again, okay?" she said as they were drinking soda.

Annie knew that they were going to be hard to put down later, but sighed, hoping that the guys were having fun.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bar in Danville, Perry, along with Doof, Phineas and Ferb and Platyborg were at a table drinking and listening to rock music, but Platyborg had drank almost the entire Pepsi supply in the bar, but Perry was relieved, he wasn't drinking beer, but would have a terrible sugar hangover in the morning, but Phineas was hopeful, but saw that there was a guitar battle, but the guys so far sucked, but Doof got an idea.

"You should get up there, P-Borg!

You kick butt on the guitar, dude!" Doof told him.

Platyborg nodded, but Perry was anxious as Platyborg was drunk on soda, but unsure of what he'd do, but saw him get on stage with his guitar, but was shredding guitar against the guy, but Doof smiled, as Perry saw everybody cherring, but Phineas and Ferb were stunned, seeing this, as Platyborg won, but he passed out, as Doof let him rest his head on the table, as they were enjoying the rest of the guy's night out.

"Something tells me, he's gonna be sick, when he wakes up in the morning.

AJ should take care of him, as she knows how to handle him." Doof said as Perry agreed.

Phineas and Ferb knew that AJ was a friend of Perry's, like Tobey, but cared about Platyborg a lot but she and her daughter Aly were living with them at Doof's place.

"Platyborg's wife left him, and the little P-Borgs, so he's a little down.

But AJ and the little P-Borgs are good medicine, for his wounded heart.

He cares about them a lot, like Perry with you guys." Doof told them.

Both young adults nodded, as they were enjoying things, but should get back, knowing the little P-Borgs were probably missing their father, but Doof was carrying Platyborg in his arms, but Perry saw Henry tied up, and gagged but knew the little P-Borgs had done that, making Doof proud.

"Hey, guys.

How was your night, and what's up with Platyborg?" AJ asked him.

"Platyborg downed the entire Pepsi supply, in the bar, plus he won the guitar battle, winning a thousand dollars.

What happeed here, and why is Henry here?" Doof answered.

"He tried to take me, and Aly back, but the little P-Borgs took care of him." AJ told him.

Doof smiled, as he went into the little P-Borgs's room, seeing them asleep.

But he put Platyborg in his room, as AJ entered, after agents had taken Henry away, but heard him whimper, going to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"H-Hey, AJ.

I-I feel terrible, like I was hit by a truck." he said.

AJ then cleaned him up, but was carrying him to his room, but tucked him in, but he was out like a light, but AJ kissed his head before leaving, knowing he'd have a terrible hangover, when he woke up.

She was going to bed, but would help him.


	14. Making Her Smile Again

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg's still feeling bad, after all that Pepsi he drank last night, but Ami's not adjusted yet, to having AJ as her surrogate mother, even though Kero and Yumi have.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, the next morning but felt terrible, as he'd forgotten how much Pepsi he'd drank, but he couldn't move, as he felt terrible, but his head ached, but heard the door open, as AJ entered, but had pain killers and water with her.

"Geez, you look awful, Puddin!

How much soda did you drink, last night?" she asked him gently.

He took the pain killers and water, but felt a little better, but felt AJ stroke him, as she knew that sugar its took a massibe toll on him, but it would take a while, for him to get over this one, but he smiled weakly, whimpering.

"I think I almost drank every Pepsi in the bar, AJ.

i just need to rest, for a little while.

I hope the little P-Borgs can entertain themselves, for a while." he said softly.

"Doofy, along with Perry and I will take care of them, honey.

We might be going to the mall, as there's a few things they need, for pre-school." she replied.

"Have fun, AJ." he replied falling asleep.

She then kissed his forehead, but put an ice pack on it to relieve the swelling, but went to get some breakfast, but saw the little P-Borgs awake, but Kero hugged her.

"Hi, Mommy!" he said, along with Yumi.

It made AJ smile, but knew that Ami was quiet, but AJ understood, after the talk last night, before Ami had fallen asleep.

"Is Ami okay, guys?

She's normally full of beans and mischief, but today, she's a little sad." Doof said to AJ, as she was pouring orange juice into sippy cups.

"Thanks, AJ." Ami said softly, which freaked Doof out.

"Maybe she should stay home, while we go to the mall.

Come on, guys.

We can get pretzels, for breakfast." he said as Kero and Yumi followed AJ.

Perry knew that Ami knew about her Mom leaving, but was unsure of letting AJ be her new Mom, even though Kero and Yumi already accepted the change.

He would have some cuddle time with her later, but saw Ami jumping on the couch, which relieed him, after AJ and the others had left but Hana could sense that Ami wasn't herself, but would talk to her, later.

He was making her cereal, as she was eating, but sharing some with Hana, which he thought was cute, as Platyborg had been telling his kids it was good to share, but knew that without Ami, Kero and Yumi were okay with AJ and Doof.

"Is my Daddy asleep, Uncle Perry?" she asked him.

"He's not well, honey.

He had too much soda, and it made him sick, honey." he answered.

Ami frowned, as she wanted to make her Daddy smile again, like she and her siblings were being naughty.

She then decided to colour, making her father a picture to make him feel better, but Perry was stunned, seeing her be quiet.

He then remembered that he'd promised AJ, that he would check up on Platyborg, for her, but left Ami and Jax to play, but entered Platyborg's room, seeing him awake, but whimpering, as he was still sore.

"How're you feeling, P-Borg?

AJ took Kero and Yumi to the mall woith her, but Ami's still here." he told him.

Platyborg was stunned, knowing the little P-Borgs were always together, but knew that their mother leaving and all the changes probably made Ami really upset.

"I see, Perry.

It's odd, hearing her quiet, for somebody so spirited." he said.

Perry agreed, as he left him, but he saw Ami playing with Hana and Jax, as Doof had taken Luna with him, but he was anxious, as they were playing basketball in the house.

But he then saw the drawing Ami had made, as it was of her, her brothers, as knights, with AJ and their father as the King and Queen from the story they'd told the other night, but had to show Platyborg, taking it.

Platyborg was asleep, but he left it on the bedside table, but saw Hana running in and tugging at his tail, but Perry knew something was wrong, but saw Ami hovering in the air, along with Jax, as her eyes glowed with light, as things were moving on their own, but Perry knew that it was an new power that just emerged, but Jax knew that mentioning AJ being her mother had upset her.

"That's her Emp Link, Perry." he heard somebody say, seeing Alt Doof.

He was in the air upside down, but Perry had a feeling that the recent changes had awoken Ami's Emp Link, activating this power.

"Maybe P-Borg can help her, Perry." he said.

But they saw Kiki's music box open, as music was playing, as they saw Ami calm down, as things were falling all around them, as they landed on the floor.

"Mommy used to play this, when we were littler." she said sniffling.

AJ then walked in, as her eyes widened, along with Doof's seeing the mess.

Doof then saw Ami crying, but Perry stopped him, knowing Ami had a tantrum, but was calming down, falling asleep, as he picked her up, but going to Platyborg's room, but tucked her in, beside her father.

* * *

Ami woke up later, in her father's arms, as Perry had told him about her tantrum through her Emp Link, but smiled seeing her drawing, as he picked it up, seeing Ami smile a little.

"Did you draw this, honey?

It's really good!" he said to her.

Ami nodded, nuzzling him, as his aura was comforting her.

"Yep, I drew it to make you feel better.

But it made me feel sad, as I like AJ being my Mommy, but she doesn't look like my old Mommy, that went away." she said.

"I know, but AJ's better, than your old Mommy.

She may look different, but inside she cares about, you, your siblings and me, so we are a family, like in the story." he told her.

Mischief returned to Ami's eyes, hearing that.

"You're right, Daddy." she said hugging him.

He laughed, as a warm feeling was in his chest, like when AJ hugged him, or cuddling his kids.

He then saw Kero and Yumi enter, but hugging Ami.

"Feeling better, Ami?

We made up cool stuff, for the knights game, if you wanna play." Kero said.

"Of course I wanna play, guys." she said as they ran out.

AJ smiled, entering the room, wondering what Platyborg had told Ami, but understood after explaining.

She then saw him get out of bed, but was going to make lunch with her and Annie.

He heard mischievous laughter from the living room, knowing his kids were being themselves.


	15. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's the end of Summer, but AJ and Platyborg are helping the little P-Borgs get ready for pre-school.**

* * *

AJ then saw that Platyborg had gotten an e-mail from Kiki, about visitation rights, but she wasn't sure that was a good idea right now, as the emotional wounds in her friend were still fresh, and beginning to heal, but told him to tell her, that she should wait for a while, until things settled down, knowing it was the end of Summer, and the little P-Borgs would be starting pre-school.

"That's a good idea, AJ.

I hope they have fun, at school.

Which happens in a few days, right?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply, seeing the capault that Ami and her siblings had made for their game earlier, but she knew it was allmost the little P-Borgs's bedtime, as he heard them playing circus in their room, but AJ smiled, knowing they'd be fine.

"I'd better go, settle them down, AJ.

You know what Ami's like." he said as he left.

He then saw Ami run out, but going in Sora's litterbox, but he understood, but caught her, as she was hugging him.

"Let's go get ready for bed, huh?" he said as she nodded.

He then saw Kero and Yumi join him, as they were having their bedtime snacks, but were drinking warm milk in sippy cups, as it would soothe them, but saw Ami out like a light.

"Our most bravest knight's been spelled, guys!" Kero said, but Platyborg was stunned, knowing she was tired.

"I'll be right back, guys." he said.

He then went into their room, but sat on Ami's bed, with her in his lap, as Kero and Yumi entered, but he was reading them a story, but they were beside him, along with Ami.

"Goodnight, guys.

I love you, you know that?" he said to the sleeping toddlers.

He then left them to dream, after putting on their nightlights.

He then went to bed himself, but later saw AJ lying beside him, as she couldn't sleep, but he understood, knowing Henry showing up had scared her.

"How're the little P-Borgs, when putting them to bed?" she asked him.

"Things were calm, for once.

Ami was out like a light, before storytime.

That was strange, good but strange.

I guess she tired herself out, today." he said.

But AJ heard whimpering, from the little P-Borg's room, knowing somebody was having trouble sleeping, but went to see who was having trouble, but saw it was Ami.

"Having trouble sleeping, honey?" she asked her.

She nodded, telling her the bad dream, but AJ was stroking her gently, as she was stroking her back to sleep, but she knew that change was scary for them, but she knew that they'd get used to changes.

Kero and Yumi were still asleep, which was a good thing.

She then kissed Ami's forehead, but left.

* * *

Perry and Platyborg were watching their kids play in the playground, but they knew that their first day of pre-school was coming up, but Kai and Tifa were still too little to go, knowing that Ami would be sad, knowing their cousins couldn't go, but saw them running around, but Platyborg was relieved that Ami was back to normal, as she was running around, and laughing, but Perry was happy, seeing his niece happy again.

"I'm glad she's back to her old self, Platyborg.

AJ told me, what had happened, with her." he told him.

"Yep, but I'm nervous about them starting pre-school.

They may be tough, but still young, but they'll br hurt if others pick on them." he replied.

"It'll be okay, if that happens.

As we'll be there, to help them out." he told him.

Platyborg knew this was right, as family was important to him, but knew the other kids would find out about AJ being their surrogate Mom, and tease them.

But Perry told him to relax, as things would be okay, but were ducking, as dirt clods were flying their way.

"Bring it on, guys!" Platyborg yelled laughing.

Perry smiled, watching his friend with his kids, but was relieved, seeing him happy for once, instead of sad.

He then saw that Kai and Tifa were dirty, but were going home, as Tifa was telling him about the fun they'd had.


	16. Preparing For Preschool

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ and Platyborg are getting the little P-Borgs ready for their first day of pre-school, which is the next day.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was after dinner, but Platyborg laughed, as his kids were taking a bath, as their first day of pre-school was tomorrow, but Ami and her siblings were splashing and making waves, flooding the bathroom, along with soaking him, as AJ smiled, seeing them get dryed off, after getting out of the bath.

"Now you guys are clean, for school tomorrow.

Let's go play for a little while, okay?" he said.

The little P-Borgs were jumping up and down, as they ran into the living room, but Platyborg was rough housing and wrestling with them, as they were laughing, as Annie had put Luna to bed, but Ami was riding Hana, but AJ and Doof smiled, making hot chocolate to help them sleep, as she knew they were excited about starting pre-school.

"Guys, it's snacktime.

After that, it's bedtime, okay?

You guys have school, in the morning." he said.

Ami wasn't listening, as she and Hana were having fun, as AJ knew Ami was always like this, at nap and bed times, but hoped that she was okay, but saw Ami come into the kitchen, smelling hot chocolate.

"Good girl, Ami." AJ told her.

The little P-Borgs were drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, but Kero and Yumi were following Platyborg to their room, but Ami was running around, and jumping on the couch, but knew she'd tire out soon, once the hot chocolate kicked in, but Hana was doing the same, as Ami.

"Bad Goozim, get down!" AJ said to Hana.

Ami was a little sad, but was calming down, as she picked her up, but took her into the bedroom she shared with her siblings, as she was on her bed, as her father and siblings were there, as she climbed up but nuzzling her father.

"I'm glad you're calm, my favourite little troublemaker." he said.

He was reading Where the Wild Things Are, but the little P-Borgs loved it, especially Ami, but AJ knew that story suited her, as she was wild but sweet.

Platyborg then picked Kero and Yumi up, but tucked them into bed, but AJ was tucking Ami into bed.

"Thanks, for the story, Daddy." she said as he smiled.

"You're welcome, honey.

You guys should rest, as you've got school in the morning." he told them.

They were out like lights, as he turned on the nightlights, but AJ knew they'd be okay tomorrow at school.

* * *

The next morning, Ami woke up, but was throwing cushions at her siblings, waking them up, but they laughed, as they were having a pillow fight, but running into the living room, seeing Hana was awake, but in the Goozim house, as Ami undid the lock, as Hana walked out, nuzzling them.

"Morning, guys.

Excited about school, huh?" she asked as they nodded.

"Yep, as it'll be an adventure, Hana!" Ami told her.

But they were in the playpen, with the Goozim, talking and playing but Platyborg was up, knowing this was a big day for him and his kids, but went to make breakfast, as he knew how to make pancakes, but Ami and her siblings smelt them cooking, as they were excited, going into the kitchen, but setting the table.

They knew, that today was going to be a big day.


	17. A Rough First Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for the reviews, as they're great and loved the updates for her story.**

**It's the little P-Borgs's first day of pre-school, but it might be rough, but AJ is talking to Kiki, after using a tracker to find her.**

**I hope people likes.**

* * *

AJ had used a tracker, while helping get the little P-Borgs ready for their first day of pre-school, but had found Kiki, as she needed to talk rto her alone, about why she'd hurt Platyborg's heart, along with hurting the little P-Borgs's feelings, but saw Ami hug her leg, as Aly was going with them to the agency building, as the pre-school was in there.

"Come on, guys.

It's time for school, okay?" she told them.

Platyborg then saw her take a photo of the little P-Borgs with their school stuff, but knew it would help Kiki reconsider about being a mother again, as she needed to talk to him, in private.

"I found Kiki, in a coffee shop downtown.

I'm gonna try, and talk to her." she said to him.

He nodded, as she saw Aly getting her jacket and backpack as Miku was in it, as Ami and her siblings were excited.

"Come on, let's go." Platyborg said as they left.

He was anxious, in case they had trouble, but they deployed their wings, as they were flying there, but AJ was dropping Aly off at the agency, before going to meet Kiki, but she was quiet as AJ hoped that the female Platyborg needed a good talking to, as she'd really hurt Platyborg's feelings.

Aly then left, as AJ hoped she'd have a good day, but Aly had a feeling she was up to something, but wouldn't tell her.

She then saw Platyborg and the little P-Borgs show up.

"I'm gonna drop them off, and show up at the office.

I'll meet you there, okay?" he told her, as she nodded leaving.

He then left with the little P-Borgs, as they heard laughter, as they approached the pre-school, but the little P-Borgs were excited seeing animal kids their age playing, but Platyborg saw that Carl was the teacher.

"Hey, Commander P-Borg!

Aw, these are your kids, that are starting today?" he said as Platyborg nodded.

"Yes, Yes they are, Carl.

They're very excited." he replied as the little P-Borgs were playing with toys.

But a dark purple Platyborg kid, that was like Pretty Eyes, but she scowled seeing the little P-Borgs making friends, as she was shy like her mother, but ruled the pre-school with an iron fist.

Ami wondered why her new friend, Tori was worried, seeing Yori.

"She rules this class, guys.

I think she sees you're fresh meat, for her prey!" the tiger girl said.

"Well, I'm not afraid, of her!" Ami said.

Yori then lunged at her, but Ami used her cloaking powers, to dodge her, as the entire class was watching, as nobody dared to stand up to Yori, but Belle was smiling, as she knew Ami was a good kid.

"You're gonna pay, at recess!

You think you and your siblings are so hot, because your Daddy is the leader of the Platyborg Division!" she told her.

They saw Ami tense up in anger, but Kero and Yumi were scared, as Yori was hurting them, by throwing toys at them, making Ami's emotions angry, as her eyes glowed, as her telepathy activated, but even Yori was scared, but Carl was stunned, as he knew that Pretty Eye's daughter caused trouble, but saw Ami calm down.

"Yori. time out!" he said as Yori growled.

"You're so mine, at recess." she snarled at Ami.

But the other kids in their class were cheering, as Kero and Yumi smiled, as their sister was a bully killer.

But Ami was anxious, as she was scared.

But she had powers, but Yori didn't.

* * *

AJ arrived at the coffee shop, but Kiki was sitting by herself waiting for her order, but looked sad about something, as she knew that she might be missing her kids, as she entered but approached the table, sitting down, as Kiki looked up anxiously, seeing AJ.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Kiki.

I just want to talk to you, about things.

You really hurt Platyborg's heart, but I want to know why, you walked out on him.

He's a good borg, and a great father to the little P-Borgs.

He was really sad, after you left, and the little P-Borgs were sad.

I wanna show you something, okay?" she told her.

Kiki nodded, as AJ showed her the photo of the little P-Borgs with their school stuff, as Kiki's eyes welled with tears, as AJ knew she cared about them, but knew tht Platyborg would be angry.

"I thought motherhood would be fun, AJ.

But it just got too hard, AJ." she told her.

AJ understood, as she was holding Kiki's paw, but was telling her that she should think about rejoining the family, but was hoping that Platyborg would want her back.

"Just think about it, okay?" AJ said drinking coffee.

Kiki nodded, as she was eating a muffin, but she and AJ were talking.

* * *

It was recess in the playground of the O.W.C.A pre-school playground, and Ami and her siblings were playing with their new friends, but suddenly they saw dodgeballs her way, as they hit her, but Kero saw her whimper, as they knew that nobody hurt their sister, but used their forcefields, to protect Ami.

Yori growled, but Ami was fighting with Yori, but Yori punched her in the face but left a black eye, as Carl saw this, but went to clean up Ami, as Yori growled, knowing that it was because Platyborg was the little P-Borgs's father, but Carl had to alert Platyborg, but knew that Ami was tough along with her siblings but saw Belle, with Kero and Yumi playing ball.

"Your sister's cool, along with you guys.

Nobody ever stands up to Yori.

She mean, to everybody here." she told them.

"Yeah, we figured that, from her warm welcome.

Too bad, we can't bring Hana with us.

She'd take care of Yori, by biting her.

She's our pet Goozim, and cool." Kero told her.

Belle then heard that recess was over, as the class went inside, but Ami was hugging her plush Goozim tightly, as Kero was stunned, along with Yumi as nothing scared Ami, not even Hana.

"It'll be okay, once we talk to her, Kero.

She's in the play house., guys." Yumi said to him.

They thn entered the playhouse, but saw Ami upset, but they understood, as Yori was being mean to her for no reason, but they were hugging her.

"Thanks, guys.

I wanna go home, guys." she said as Yumi understood.

"It'll be okay, Ami.

Daddy will stop Yori, along with AJ." Kero said as they were tickling her making her laugh.

Belle then entered but was joining in, as she liked Ami and her siblings as they were cool and had stood up to Yori, but knew the class were afraid of Yori.

"I wonder what Daddy's doing right now, guys?" Kero asked.

"Probably shredding the flight track, no doubt." Ami said.

They were talking and laughing, but were happy, hearing it was lunchtime, but they were eating together, but Yori was taking Ami's cookies, but Kero was mad, knowing AJ had made those for them.

He then used his super strength, to push her to the floor, but Ami sighed, as he was in time out, but Yumi knew Yori had started it, but relieved, as naptime was coming, but meaning it was nearly home time.


	18. Helping Them Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ is helping the little P-Borgs get over their rough first day but Platyborg is stunned, hearing that Kiki might want to see his kids, but AJ helps calm them down.**

* * *

AJ was waiting outside the agency pre-school, as she was picking up the little P-Borgs from school, but saw Ami was quiet, as they hugged her, but she had a feeling that their first day was rough, but she would help them feel better, but was taking them for ice cream.

Kero and Yumi were with Ami at the table of the oce cream parlour, but AJ saw Tobey working there, as she blushed but he smiled seeing her, but Ami was resting her head on tyhe table, as she didn't take her nap because of nightmares about Yori, but Kero and Yumi felt bad for their sister, as AJ wondered what was bugging Ami, as she was normally full of energy.

"We had a rough first day of school, AJ.

A Platyborg kid named Yori started picking on Ami, because she stood up for some other kids in our class, and she was too scared to take her nap." Kero told her, as AJ felt bad for her.

"Pooe kid, as that's not right.

Maybe your Daddy will take care of things, as he cares about you guys." she said.

She then saw the bruises and black eye on Ami, but she was taking her to the Ladie's room, but Ami was hugging her tightly.

"Honey, it'll be okay, as your father will take care of them." AJ said.

She was cleaning her up, but Ami was feeling a little better, but was hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, honey." she assured her.

Kero and Yumi were hugging her, as she smiled again, but were eating ice cream, but AJ was relieved that the tough female Platyborg toddler was being herself again.

"Let's go have some fun, okay, guys?" she said as they nodded.

Tobey was hanging out with them, but Ami was happy seeing AJ was happy, as she and Tobey were playing basketball, but the little P-Borgs were playing too, but not using their powers, but were having fun and forgetting about Yori.

"Nice jump shot, Ami!" AJ told the little female Platyborg.

"Thanks, AJ." she replied.

AJ then looked at her spy watch, seeing it was time to go home, but Tobey kissed AJ's cheek, as the little P-Borgs were stunned.

"Let's keep that between us, okay?

Your Daddy might be upset, if he found out." she told them.

They then left the park, but hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Platyborg was in the kitchen, with Doof, as Annie was making pizza for dinner, with salad, but saw AJ and the little P-Borgs were home, as the little P-Borgs were putting their stuff away, in their room, but Luna was happy seeing her cousins home, but Hana noticed that Ami wasn't herself but knew that she needed comfort, as Ami was in their room, taking her nap, as Kero and Yumi were playing with Jax and Luna, but were telling them about their rough day.

"That's mean, of Yori!" Jax said as Kero agreed.

Hana felt bad for Ami, as she knew that she was the toughest and bravest member of their family, beside Platyborg, but the young Goozim watched, as Jax was playing with Sora.

She then entered the little P-Borg's room, seeing Ami beginning to stir, as she got onto the bed, but was nuzzling her, but Ami was telling her about Yori, but Hana understood, as she wished she could go to school, and take care of Yori.

"I know, Hana.

But my Daddy, and AJ will take care of Yori." she replied.

Ami was hugging Hana, as Platyborg was watching from the doorway, but was feeling bad as Ami was the toughest kid in their family, but would talk to her, at bedtime.

She then went to play, as she climbed onto Hana's back, as she was ready to play knights, as her siblings were happy to see her in a good mood, as they were jousting, but AJ was happy that Ami was back to normal, but knew Platyborg had gone to talk to Kiki, but would be back before the little P-Borgs's bedtime.

"Wash up, guys.

It's almost dinnertime, okay?" she told the little P-Borgs.

They nodded, obeying, but went into the kitchen, but were having dinner, but she told them their father would be back soon, before bedtime.


	19. Solving Their Problem

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes, as Platyborg is helping Ami feel better, after the rough first day of pre-school.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg then returned, while the little Platyborgs were getting ready for bed, as they were having their bedtime snacks, but they hugged him, which made him feel better after his talk with Kiki, but he was happy seeing that Ami was feeling better, but knew they'd probably make up a story about it, to make Ami feel better, knowing they had school in the morning, but they were finishing up their snacks, but following him into their room.

"You guys wanna make up a story, huh?" he asked as they were on Ami's bed.

The little Platyborgs nodded excitedly, as they were making up a story, about the three knights taking on a bully monster that was threatening the kingdom, but the knights had saved the kingdom by being nrave.

Kero and Yumi were getting into bed, as he tucked them in.

"Will Ami be okay, Daddy?

She's been weird, since we left school." Yumi told him.

"She will, once I talk to her.

I'm also gonna talk to the teacher, as well." he told them.

They were asleep, but he kissed their foreheads, but approached Ami's bed, as he was seeing her nuzzle him, as it made him sad.

"I see my most bravest knight is scared, because of a bully monster named Yori, huh?" he said.

Ami nodded, as she was telling him about Yori, but he understood, as he would tell the teacher, but Ami wished she could be like the knights in the stories she and her siblings told, as Platyborg understood.

"It'll be okay, honey." he told her putting up a dreamcatcher by her bed.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ami said hugging her plush Goozim.

He smiled, kissing her head, as he left.

But Kero and Yumi were still awake, but knew they could bring Hana to school, and she could bite Yori.

"That would be awesome, but not a good idea, guys." Ami told them.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

Platyborg was pacing the floor of the living room, thinking about the problem his kids were having at school, but AJ sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders, to calm him down, but he was taking deep breaths, as she was right, but felt so bad for Ami and her siblings, but he then went to bed, but AJ was calmly stroking him, as it was lulling him into sleep, but he was hoping that they'd be okay. but she was lying beside him in bed, but she knew they'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning, the little P-Borgs were woken by their father, as they were hitting each other with Nerf darts, but they were laughing and having fun, but Ami was being her mischievous self, which made Platyborg relieved seeing her be herse;lf again, but she looked anxious, hearing about school.

"Don't worry, honey.

Things will be better, today at school." AJ said to them.

They then grabbed their backpacks, and their lunchbags, as they'd eaten breakfast, but were anxious as they arrived at school, but they saw Yori by herself in the playground, which made the little P-Borgs curious, but had a feeling she was shy, and didn't know how to make friends, like they did.

"Maybe we should go talk to her, guys.

She looks pretty lonely, which isn't right." Ami said.

AJ smiled, seeing her approach Yori, as the young Platyborg kid was playing with action figures which Ami thought was cool, but Yori was stunned, wondering what Ami wanted after yesterday.

"I wondered why you were playing all by yourself, which isn't right.

Don't you have any friends, here?" she asked.

Yori shook her head shyly, looking away.

"I-I'm not good, at making friends, like my Mommy.

I have sight problems, like not seeing in the dark.

That's why I'm mean to the other kids.

But I don't wanna be, as I want friends." she admitted.

"That's okay, Yori.

Our uncle only has one eye, but it doesn't bother him.

Right, guys?" she asked Kero and Yumi.

They nodded, after hearing what Yori had just said, but Yori was stunned, heating they wanted to be friends.

"Are you sure, you want to?

After how I was mean to you, yesterday?" she asked.

Ami nodded, as they were playing superheroes, but they saw Yori's eyes glow, as she had telepathy, like Ami, but she felt bad, but the little Platyborgs understood, as they couldn't control their powers yet either, but were showing Yori to deploy her wings, as she did it for the first time, hovering in the air in the playground.

They then heard the bell ring, meaning they had to go inside, as Yori frowned retracting her wings.

"We can play Air Tag, at recess." Kero said, as Ami nodded.

"Sure, guys." she said, as they went inside.

AJ had seen that, but was proud of the little P-Borgs for handling their problem by themselves, but went back to the apartment, but found Aly lying on the couch, with an ice pack on her head, but Platyborg was taking her temperature.

The thermothether beeped, as he removed it.

"She's sick, AJ.

How were the kids, at school?

That kid giving them trouble, today?" he asked.

"Actually they sorted it out, by themselves, as Yori just had trouble making friends." she told him.

He smiled, as he went to work, but AJ would take care of Aly, but Jax was feeling lonely, as she missed her cousins, as she was too little for pre-school, but hoped they'd be home soon.

"They'll be home, soon Jax.

Besides you have me, and Luna to play with." Sora said.

Jax then smelt cookies in the kitchen, as she deployed her wingsm and sneaking into the kitchen, as Sora followed her, but she smiled mischievously, seeing cookies, that Annie had baked, with Kanai's help, but Sora was acting as a stool, so the infant female Platyborg could reach it, as she grabbed some, but Sora was making a face, as they were raisin ones.

"I don't like raisins, Jax." she said, but Jax was eating.

Kanai walked in, but smiled, as it was cute, but put the rest of the cookies away, but picked her up, but was putting her in the playpen, but Yuna smiled, as Jax had been cute.

She hoped the little P-Borgs were having a better day at school.


	20. Worrying About Hana

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**The little P-Borgs are hanging out with their cousins, Kai and Tifa, but find out they're starting pre-school in a couple of days, but they help their cousins feel better about school.**

* * *

When school was over for the day, the little P-Borgs were stunned, seeing their Uncle Perry there, but had the hovercraft, but was telling them, that AJ had taken Aly to the doctor's, but they were going to his house for a while.

"Yay, we can have playtime, with Kai and Tifa!" Ami said happy.

Perry smiled at his eldest niece's words, knowing they loved being with their cousins, but they deployed their wings, following their uncle to his house, but they landed in the backyard, but Kai and Tifa were excited, hugging them.

"Alright, you're back from school!" Tifa said.

Ami knew that Tifa and her brother were starting pre-school in a couple of days, but the young platypi were anxious about it, but the little P-Borgs understood.

"Pre-school's fun, guys.

Besides, we'll be in the same class." Ami assured her.

Tifa hoped so, but relieved that Yori wasn't a bully anymore, but they were playing Tag, but Leah smiled watching them, and was making them snacks.

"Guys, it's snacktime." she said as they ran inside.

Kai and Tifa smiled, knowing their Mom had made her famous chocolate chunk cookies, as the little P-Borgs were chowing down, but Ami had to go use the litterbox, as Perry sighed, knowing that Ami was slowly becoming an expert with going to the potty.

"Good girl, Ami.

Go wash, okay?" Perry told her.

Ami nodded, as she washed her paws, but was having a cookie, but followed Kai and Tifa to their room, which had bunk beds, with toys everywhere, but they were sitting on the floor, but both Kai and Tifa were anxious about starting pre-school.

"It's not as scary, as you think, guys, trust us.

Even Yori's nice, now, since we helped her make friends." Kero said.

"Yeah, we know.

It's just we won't know anybody there, besides you guys and Belle." Tifa heard her brother say.

She was scared, knowing the other animal kids there were going to be mean to her, because of her special needs, but knew her cousins would help her.

They then saw AJ at the door, as Tifa frowned.

"We've gotta go, guys.

We'll see you at school, okay?" Ami said as she and her siblings left.

Perry then saw his kids playing, but knew they were anxious about starting pre-school, but knew their cousins would look out for them.

* * *

At dinner, Ami noticed that Hana hadn't eaten her Goozim food, which made her worried, as she and her siblings cared about their pet Goozim, but she touched Hana's head but it was red hot, making her nervous and scared.

"Ami, is something wrong with Hana?" Doof asked her.

"She's not well, Grandpa.

I'm scared, that something's wrong with her, as she hasn't been herself, or eaten or played in the last few days, and she keeps saying her stomach's sore." she told him, as Kero and Yumi were worried.

"We should take her to the vet, honey." he said as Hana whimpered.

Ami was hugging Hana gently, giving her love, but she was afraid, knowing that Hana had never been to the vet before, but Ami knew it was like them going to the doctor.

"The vet's nice, Hana.

Like our doctor, who takes care of us when we're sick or hurt." she told her.

Hana then relaxed, as Doof was taking her to the O.W.C.A vet in the 2nd Dimension, since that was where the Goozims had came from, but Ami was nuzzling her, as she was scared.

"Guys, get ready for bed, okay?

Then it's time for snacks, okay?" Platyborg told them.

Ami then put Hana on the couch, putting a blanket over her, but went to get ready for bed, but Kero knew she was worried about Hana, but knew that the vet would help her, as they washed and brushed their teeth, but noticed one of their baby teeth were loose, as AJ smiled, knowing the Tooth fairy might visit.

The little P-Borgs were curious, but excited, after AJ told them.

"That's cool, AJ!" Ami said, as Yumi agreed.

They then entered the kitchen, but Ami was on the couch with Hana, but the Goozim smiled, as she weakly nuzzled her.

"Maybe taking an nap will help, Hana.

I hope you'll feel better, as we can play again." she said.

"I know, but I feel bad about that, Ami." she told her.

AJ and Platyborg were watching as it was cute, but they were recording the moment, but thry had a feeling it was serious what the Goozim had, but knew Ami might be upset.

"Let's just wait, until we hear what the vet says, AJ." Platyborg told her.

Ami then followed her siblings into their room, but their father would be there in a few minutes, but Ami then used her cloaking powers to sneak into the living room, but Hana smiled, as she couldn't sleep.

"Maybe a story will help you sleep, Hana." she said.

"Go ahead, as your stories are awesome." Hana said.

Ami was telling her a story about three brave knights, trying to help their pet Goozim dragon, who was sick, but Platyborg was listening, along with Doof as it was cute.

"Cone on, honey.

Let's go tell more stories, with your siblings, okay?" he said as she nodded.

Hana was asleep, but Ami smiled, knowing she'd be okay, but they were sitting on Ami's bed telling stories, but Ami was having fun, but she was quiet as her father tucked Kero and Yumi in.

"Will Hana be okay, Daddy?

She's my best friend, along with Kero and Yumi.

We play Roundup together, and she makes the best steed, for a knight.

I love her so much, Daddy." she said softly.

Platyborg's heart twinged with sadness hearing this, as he knew this would upset her.

Ami was in his lap, but cuddling her, but assuring her that Hana would be okay, as he kissed her goodnight, as she fell asleep, but he sighed, as he left their room.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings were playing Nerf Tag when they woke up, but they wondered where Hana was, as the Goozim wasn't on the couch, where she was last night, but AJ knew this would upset them, especially Ami.

"Your father and grandfather took her to the vet, guys.

But I'm sure she'll be fine, guys.

Let's have some breakfast, and get ready for school, okay?

I heard that Kai and Tifa are starting today, which should be fun." she told them.

Ami nodded, as she and her siblings were eating cereal, but had their backpacks ready, but Ami was getting her naptime stuff, as she grabbed her plush Goozim, which she also called Hana.

"Come on, girl.

It's time for school, okay?" she told it.

AJ saw her put it in her schoolbag, as she was ready, but they were getting in her car, as Aly was still in bed sick, but she'd help her, when she got back, but knew Platyborg could manage without Aly's help for a few days, as he was training new recruits, along with being a single father.

She hoped that Kai and Tifa were okay, as this was their first day of pre-school, but saw Tifa hiding behind Perry's back, when they got there, but Ami smiled, hugging her, as Perry smiled, knowing the little P-Borgs would help them settle in.

"Have a good day, guys, okay?" AJ said to them.

Kai and Tifa then followed them to the playground, but Yori was curious, but Ami introduced her to their cousins, but noticed that Ami seemed a little down.

"We'll tell you, inside." Yumi said as they were playing ball.


	21. Calming Them Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing as she likes it.**

**The little P-Borgs are helping Kai and Tufa aettle into school, but Hana has to stay at the vet's buecause she's very sick, but Platyborg will help calm Ami and her siblings down.**

* * *

Kai, along with Ami , Kero and Yumi, along with their friends were in the playhouse, but Yori wondered what was bothering Ami, as her siblings understood, but they were telling them about Hana being sick, but they understood, as they knew how much Ami cared about Hana.

"Maybe, it's just a syomach bug, Ami.

Or the flu, like what Aly had, but she'll be okay.

I bet when we get back from school, Hana will be there on the couch, and resting." Kero told her.

Ami then nodded in reply, as they were pretending the playhouse was a castle, and that they were knights, like in their stories, but Kai and Tifa and Yori were squires.

They were having fun, as Carl peeked in, but smiled seeing that Yori was behaving and not causing mischief or bullying other kids in the class.

* * *

But in the 2nd Dimension headquarters of the O.W.C.A, Alt Doof, along with Doof and Platyborg were in the waiting room, as Hana was in Alt Doof's arms but asleep, as Doof had given her sedative, to calm her down, but the nurse was calling them in, as they entered, but the vet was examining the young Goozim, but Platyborg saw a frown on Platyborg's bill, as he had a feeling that Hana was very sick, as the vet nodded.

"She's gonna have to stay here, for a long while.

We're gonna ship her to a Goozim preserve in Drusselstein." he told them.

Alt Doof understood, knowing his nieces and nephew were going to be upset, but especially Ami, but Platyborg sighed, as he had to be the one to tell Ami, or AJ, as they knew how to calm her down, so she wouldn't have a psychic meltdown.

"Thanks, for this, sir." he said as they left.

Both Doofs were feeling bad for Platyborg, as he used the portal remote to go home to the 1st Dimension, but Doof and Platyborg went through, but Alt Doof hoped that things would be okay.

He then went to work, but hoped that Ami was okay.

* * *

"That's terrible, about Hana, Platyborg!

What're you gonna do, when the little P-Borgs come home from school?" AJ asked him.

He'd came home, after work and training the new recruits, but was feeling sad for his kids, knowing he was going to tell them about Hana, being so sick, they had to send her away to Drusselstein, but AJ was hugging him, as he was crying, but she'd help him, knowing that the little P-Borgs had Hana since they were babies, so this would upset them.

"I'll tell them, if you want, or we can tell them together, puddin." she told him.

He nodded, as he liked that idea, as he could use her help, knowing they were going to be home soon, but AJ was going to take them for ice cream, and a little playtime, before bringing them home, as Platyborg smiled.

"That's a great idea, AJ." he said hugging her.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were waking up from naptime, along with the other animal kids in their class, but Kai and Tifa were having fun, as their cousins had been helping them, but were having snacks and having fun, but Ami was being mischievous, which was a good sign to Kero and Yumi, but were playing hide and seek, using her cloaking powers and freaking Carl out, as Yori high fived her.

"That was funny, Ami!" she said as Ami nodded.

But it was time for outside free play, but the little P-Borgs and Yori wanted to play Air Tag, but remembered that Kai and Tifa were not Platyborgs and couldn't fly like they could, but Ami had an idea to make it fair, by getting Tifa to climb on her back, as Kai climbed onto Kero's back.

"Let's play, guys!" Yumi said as they were flying and having fun.

But Carl smiled, knowing the little P-Borgs were good for Yori, but knew she'd been a bully because before, there'd been no Platyborg kids in the class, but glad that Platyborg's kids were there, so Yori had friends like her.

But they were bummed, hearing it was home time, but the little P-Borgs perked up, seeing AJ, as they ran over to her, but hugged her making her smile, but knew that maybe they'd understand why Hana had to go away, but wasn't looking forward to telling them, especially Ami.

But for now, they could have fun, until they went home, but the little P-Borgs were happy, going to the park, but were playing on the playground equipment, as AJ watched but had been playing with them, but they were excited, as they were going to get ice cream.

* * *

Platyborg then heard the little P-Borgs were home, as they ran through the door, like blurs, tackling them in a hug, but Ami saw that Hana wasn't on the couch, making her anxious, but but he and AJ were telling them but Ami ran into the bedroom, but Kero and Yumi were anxious, but heard sounds of anger, but AJ and Platyborg were waiting for her to calm down, before talking to her, but they didn't hear any noise.

"Let's go talk to her, puddin." AJ told him.

They then approached the door to the little P-Borgs's room, but saw Ami on her bed all cried out, but Platyborg felt bad as he sat on the bed, waiting for her to wake up so they could talk, but was stroking her, like AJ as she woke up, but was hugging him tightly.

"I know you're upset, about Hana, sweetie.

She was very sick, and the vet thought it would be better to send her somewhere, where she could get better, but maybe she'll come back, and you guys can play again like you used to.

Things will be okay, but just take an nap, okay?

I'll wake you up, when dinner's ready." he told her.

She then fell asleep, but hugged her plush Goozim tightly.

He then left her to sleep.

He knew that this was a good thing, but wondered why Ami was so quiet.


	22. Hasving Luna Be Their Pet

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, but she inspired the idea of Yuna giving Luna to the little P-Borgs, as Ami thought that Luna would be lonely as she doesn't have Hana, as they're sisters.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Yuna then joined Platyborg in the living room, as she had came from the 2nd Dimension but Alt Doof was with her, but had a frown on his face, as he had seen Hana being shipped away to the Goozim preserve, but Yuna felt bad for Ami, knowing she had a special bond with Hana, since they were babies.

"I've an idea, Platyborgie.

Luna, Hana's sister is with my Dad, but maybe she can be the little P-Borgs's pet, as she was sad hearing about Hana." she told him.

Platyborg loved this idea, but it could help Ami, as she was waking up from her nap, but he, along with Kero and Yumi had made cookies to cheer Ami up, but Yuna understood, as she peeked into the little P-Borgs's room, seeing a cried out Ami waking up, as Platyborg felt bad for her, but maybe Yuna's idea could work, as Luna was the same age as Hana now.

"I think I'll do it, Yuna.

If it'll make Ami smile again, sis." he told her.

Yuna nodded, as she'd bring Luna over, when the little P-Borgs were in bed, but would help Ami bond with her, as Luna and her had been friends, when they were babies too, but hoped it would work.

He then saw AJ ordering Chinese, but was going to cuddle Ami, as she needed a little comfort, after finding out that Hana had gone.

Ami buried her head in her father's chest, as she was telling him about the dream she'd had about her mother taking Hana away from her, but Platyborg knew that wasn't true.

"The vet thought that it would be better, if Hana left.

We never meant for this to happen, sweetie.

But I'm sure, that you'll get another pet, that you'll bond with like Hana.

Her sister, Luna was sad too about Hana." he told her.

"Poor Luna, as they're close, like Kero, Yumi and me.

She's all alone, and Uncle D's busy.

Maybe she can live with us, Daddy.

That way, she wouldn't be lonely." she told him.

Platyborg's heart melted, at Ami's innocence, and sweetness but knew she was open to the idea, of Luna living with them.

He then heard that dinner was here, as Ami followed him into the kitchen, but AJ was happy, seeing her feel a little better

"How is she, honey?" she whispered.

"A little sad, but getting better.

She wants Luna here, so she won't be lonely.

How cute is that, AJ?" he said.

"It's very cute, Platyborg.

Is Yuna okay, with this?" she asked him.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew that Alt Doof was too busy to play with Luna, in the 2nd Dimension, but AJ knew it would make Ami smile again, but they hated seeing her sad, as she wasn't full of energy.

But Ami was picking at her noodles, but had eaten the dumplings, but Platyborg saw her leave the table, but knew she wasn't hungry.

He then put some cookies onto a plate but was going to the little P-Borgs's room.

He found Ami under the bed, but sniffling, as he was knowing she missed Hana but he left the plate of cookies on Ami's bedside table, but he peeked in under the bed, seeing her curled up, hugging her plush Goozim, but he thought it was cute, but knew she'd come out when she felt like it.

* * *

Kero and Yumi were washing and getting ready for bed, but saw Ami on her bed, eating cookies and talking to her plush Goozim, but Platyborg thought it was cute, as they were making up stories, but Ami didn't feel like joining in, but Platyborg understood, but was content to listen.

Platyborg was then tucking Kero and Yumi into bed, but kissed them goodnight, as they were out like lights, but he saw Ami lying on her bed, but a little sad.

"It'll be okay, honey.

You need to sleep, as you have school in the morning.

You're kind of scaring us, being upset about Hana, but I know you'll feel better in the morning." he told her, singing a lullaby he and Kiki sang to them, when they couldn't sleep.

Ami was asleep in his arms, but put her in bed, as he tucked her in, but kissed her goodnight.

He then left their room, but saw the portal open from the 2nd Dimension, as Yuna walked out with Luna in her arms, but the young Goozim was happy being here, but Yuna placed her on the couch, but the young Goozim missed her sister, but had been given a shot that Alt Doof had made, so she wouldn't get sick like Hana.

Yuna yawned, going to bed, knowing Kanai had put Jax to bed, but Platyborg sighed, seeing Luna on the couch.

He then yawned, as he went to bed himself, but hoped that the little P-Borgs would like having Luna here.

* * *

Ami's eyes opened, in the middle of the night, as she'd had a bad dream, but normally Hana would scare the nightmares away, but she climbed out of bed, holding her plush Goozim in her arms, using her cloaking power to sneak out of the room,l but heard whimpering from the living room, but saw a young Goozim on the couch, but it wasn't Hana.

"Hey, Luna, couldn't sleep, huh?\" she said.

"I miss Hana, Ami.

I didn't believe Uncle D, but it's true.

Can I sleep with you, like Hana used to?" she asked her.

Ami nodded, as the young Goozim got off the couch but was following Ami into the bedroom she shared with her siblings, but was climbing back into her bed, but Luna climbed in beside her, nuzzling her like Hana used to, but Ami yawned, as sleep overtook them both.


	23. Their Idea Of Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami's adjusting to having Luna as her pet, but at school, they're talking about family, but an new kid doesn't like the little P-Borgs but Yori, along with their friends help them.**

* * *

Kero and Yumi woke up the next morning, seeing Luna asleep beside Ami, but they then shook her awake, as Ami stirred, but was hit by cushions, as they were having a pillow fight, but AJ smiled, seeing Ami join in, as she knew Luna had slept with her.

She knew that the little P-Borgs were adjusting to not having their mother and Hana around, but she and Platyborg would love them, but saw the little P-Borgs hit her with cushions, making her laugh, as she joined in.

"Let's get some breakfast, okay?" she told them.

They then were playing Tag, but Kero and Yumi were happy, seeing Ami back to normal, but she was laughing, as she beat them to the table, but Platyborg realised they had super speed now, but he and Doof had to Platyborg proof the house, because of the little P-Borgs's powers, but were starting when they went to school.

AJ knew he was doing it, to keep them safe, but they'd explain later, when they got back from school.

He smiled, watching them eat, but grabbed their backpacks, as he'd put their lunchbags inside, but AJ was taking them, but he went to check on Aly.

She was still recovering from the flu, but he smiled bringing the teen warm oatmeal, as she shivered but was wearing feetie pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, about not being at work, Commander P-Borg.

I haven't let you down, right?" she asked sneezing.

"It's okay, Aly.

I've been managing without you, and training the recruits." he answered.

The dark purple hairec teen smiled weakly, drinking coffee, but it was helping her, as she lay in bed, but using her laptop, but Miku was on her bed.

"I gotta go, kiddo.

Stay in bed, okay?

Your Mom will be back soon, okay?" he told her.

Aly nodded, resting her head on the pillows, but he smiled leaving her room, but deployed his wings, leaving for work.

* * *

The pre-school class were sitting on the floor of the classroom, as Carl was talking about family, but the little P-Borgs were quiet about this, as they didn't want the other kids to know their Mommy wasn't around, but somebody laughed, as it was the new kid, Max, a duck kid, but he thought the little P-Borgs were from outer space, or mutants, but Yori was mad at his comments.

"We look a little like you, Max.

We have the same funny noses and feet like you.

So we're not from outer space, or mutants." Ami defended Yori, as they high fived.

Max stomped off angrily.

"Max is just being stupid, guys.

Let's go be the bravest knights in the kingdom, and fight Lord Henry!" Tifa said as they cheered.

But they were stunned, seeing that Max was in the playhouse, but not letting them in, which annoyed Ami, as their father taught them that it was better to share, than keep a toy all to yourself, but she smirked, using her super strength, and lifting the playhouse up, as Max was freaked, screaming that a mutant had lifted up the playhouse, but Ami put it down, but Carl knew Max hadn't been sharing.

"That was cool, guys!" June said as she was playing with them.

They then saw Max being mean to Belle, but it made Yori mad, as Tifa had told her that Belle had special needs like hers, but saw Belle crying, but Carl put him in time out.

Kero knew that Max was a troublemaker, but not the good kind like Ami.

* * *

AJ hugged the little P-Borgs, as school let out, but Tobey was with her, as Ami wondered why he was here, as they liked him, but in Ami's imagination, her father was AJ's prince, but her siblings agreed with her, but hadn't told her, but they were going out, to the park, but the little P-Borgs were excited, but AJ noticed they were hyped up at the playground, but Carl had warned her about Max, as the young duck boy didn't understand the little P-Borgs, but it gave him a great idea for a lesson.

AJ knew that the little P-Borgs were now becoming aware, of being different, but she and Platyborg were teaching them it was a good thing to be different, but knew they wanted her and their father to be a Mom and Dad, as she knew they were still coming to terms with Kiki leaving, and her being around more.

She knew that Carl had asked them to draw their families for tomorrow, but knew what the little P-Borgs might draw, but didn't mind.

"Let's go home, okay?" she said as they agreed.

They had ideas for their family drawings, but couldn't want to get started, but were doing it in their room.

Platyborg then saw them hug him, as they returned, but he'd missed them.

"We're gonna go to our room, for a while, okay?" Kero said as he understood.

They then ran into their room, but were colouring, but Kero had drawn them with their father, playing with Hana, as Ami smiled, knowing that she missed Hana but Luna was a lot of fun.

Yumi had drawn them with AJ and their family, but Kero liked it, but they were amazed seeing Ami's drawing, as it was of them, and AJ and Platyborg but in their young minds, it was their family.

AJ was bringing in snacks, but her eyes widened seeing the drawings but tears were in her eyes, seeing Ami's drawing, but wiped them away before the little P-Borgs saw, but she loved the drawings, and knew their teacher would too.

Ami smiled, as she put her drawing in her backpack, along with Kero and Yumi, so their drawings wouldn't be wrecked, but were eating, but AJ then left, as she went to help Platyborg.


	24. Doing the Right Thing

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan and Tink555 like.**

**Platyborg is helping the little P-Borgs with Max, but Ami is confident that her Daddy and AJ are going to be married.**

* * *

Platyborg was putting the little P-Borgs to bed, but were telling stories about knights and about having an new Goozim dragon, but were training it, but Platyborg liked their stories, but had snuck a peek at their family drawings, but thought it sweet that they wanted him and AJ to get married, but knew Yuna and Kanai were married, even though she was a Platyborg and he was a platypus.

He was tucking Kero and Yumi in their beds but he kissed them, but they were asleep but Ami was playing with Luna, but he was wondering what was bugging them, as AJ had told them about Max, but he was proud of them for ignoring Max.

"He thinks, we're mutants from outer space." she told him.

"Well, I'm glad you ignored him, honey.

Jerks like him are always willing to pick up fights, but glad you didn't fight him, but he's just a jerk." he said as Ami laughed.

He was cuddling her, but stroking her the way AJ did, with him as she was calming down.

He then tucked her in, but kissed her goodnight, as he left their room, but AJ was happy as he told her what he'd told Ami.

"That's a good thing you told her that, puddin.

In case Max starts a fight, at school tomorrow." she said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, yawning as he was going to bed, but she kissed him goodnight, but he kissed her on the cheek, but unaware that Ami had seen, as she was using her cloaking powers, but ran back into bed, before her father found out, but Luna smiled as she told the young Goozim whshe saidat she'd seen.

"Ooh, maybe your Daddy and AJ will get married, Ami."she said as they went back to sleep.

AJ smiled, as she checked on them, but saw they were still asleep, but knew what Ami thought about her and Platyborg.

* * *

Yori had finished telling the class about her family, but Carl was amazed along with the class, but Ami knew she and her siblings were up next but were explaining about their family, but Max was being mean, saying it was weird their Mom was human but their Dad was like them.

"Not everybody's family is the same, Max.

But go ahead, guys." Carl told them.

Ami was telling them, but Kero and Yumi saw sadness in Ami's eyes, as they finished, but Yori knew that Max's comments had hurt her feelings, but Kai and Tifa knew she'd calm down, once they made her laugh, but saw her going to the playhouse, as they were seeing Ami curled up in a ball, but she was sad looking at the drawing she'd made about her family, but Kero understood, as they thought AJ being their Mom was cool.

"Max's just being mean, and trying to get us mad." Tifa told her.

"AJ's not weird, guys.

She's the coolest Mommy ever, as she's nice, and understands us.

I wish the others would understand, that." she said as Yumi understood.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter what they think, but what you think." Kai said.

Ami then laughed, as they were tickling her, but it made her feel better, but it was recess, as they ran into the playground, but they were playing ninjas, as Leah let Kai and Tifa watch the cut dub of Naruto, but they were making hand signs, and pretending they were protecting the village from bad guys.

Yori liked this game, as they were having fun, but they saw Max take a ball from June, but Yori got it back for her.

"Thanks, guys.

Max's a super meanie, but at least you can handle him." she said.

But they were unaware that Max had snuck into the classroom, but took Hana from Ami's backpack, as he knew it would upset her, but he hid it in his cubby, but smiled as the other kids were coming inside, but they were grabbing their lunchbags, as it was lunchtime, but Ami was anxious, seeing Hana was gone.

"Did you play with her, before we went outside?" Yumi asked.

Ami shook her head, but was whimpering, but Max laughed at that, as Kero was mad, but Tifa then gasped, seeing that Hana was in Max's cubby, but they weren't going to take her back, but Kero and Yumi approached Max.

"We know you're mean, but I can't believe you'd take Hana from our sister.

Our Uncle Doofy made it for her, and our plushies, when we were babies!" Yumi said firmly.

Max gulped, feeling bad but they then went to have lunch, but Ami was quiet, as she was feeling bad about losing Hana , but Kero and Yumi hoped that Max would do the right thing and give Hana back.

it was naptime, but Max kept looking at how sad Ami was, as she lay down, but he sighed waiting until everybody was asleep, but went over to his cubby, but took Hana out from there.

"Ami really likes you, huh?

I feel really bad, for making her upset." he said approaching Ami's sleeping form.

He then placed Hana beside her, but Ami's arms wrapped around her, sensing Hana was back.


	25. Giving Hana Back

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloylfan and Tink555 like.**

**Max gives Hana back to Ami, after seeing how sad she was, as he's very shy but an outsider, as he likes being a troublemaker, but maybe the little P-Borgs can help.**

* * *

Ami was stunned, waking up from her nap, but saw that Hana was back, but wondered how, but Kero and Yumi smiled, knowing Max had given it back, but decided not to tell her that, but were relieved seeing her happy, as they were having snacks, but afterwards, they were playing knights, like they always did, but were eating cookies.

"AJ makes good cookies, like your parents do, Tifa." Yumi said but Yori was eating an apple.

The little P-Borgs always saw Yori eating fruit for snacks, unlike them.

"My Mom only lets me have candy, every now and then, but I'm used to it." she said but they then went to the playhouse, but were playing knights but Max was watching them and longing to play, but was shy.

He was playing by himself,

Kero was watching him, as they knew that some kids weren't good at making friends, but they heard it was home time, but saw Uncle Perry there, as he was picking them up, knowing AJ and Platyborg were talking about things about relationships, like his one with Kiki, and the one they were starting.

"Let's go, guys." Perry said as they left.

The little P-Borgs along with Kai and Tifa got into the hovercar, but the little P-Borgs deployed their wings, but flew after the hovercar, but Perry smiled, at this but arrived at his and Leah's house.

They were playing in the backyard, building a tree fort, with Phineas and Ferb's help but Perry smiled, watching them, as it was like old times, but Kai and Tifa were excited about having a tree fort, as it would be their castle, but Perry knew they loved playing knights with the little P-Borgs, but saw Platyborg show up with a broad smile on his bill.

"I'll tell you later, Perry.

Come on, guys, let's go home." he said as they left.

Perry wondered what was going on.

* * *

AJ noticed that Platyborg was falling asleep at dinnerm as Ami and her siblings saw him rest his head on his plate of salad, but wondered what was wrong, but she stroked his head gently, as his eyes fluttered open gently, but salad cream was over his bill, but he realised he'd fallen asleep.

"Your Daddy's sleepy, so he should take an nap." AJ told them.

Doof smiled, seeing Platyborg protest, but AJ lifted him up gently, as she left the room with the cybernetic male in her arms but the little P-Borgs hoped their father was okay, but knew he'd be okay after taking an nap, but were going to play quietly in the playpen, but AJ was going to put them to bed tonight, for Platyborg.

They were having ice cream for dessert, but were feeling the urge to run around and jump on the couch, but Doof hoped Platyborg was wearing earplugs.

* * *

AJ was sitting on Platyborg's bed, as he was nuzzling her, but knew he was being lulled to sleep, but was fighting it, but she knew that he was needing sleep, but was yawning as she was tired herself, but was lying beside him.

"What about Tobey, AJ?

Won't he be angry, about this?" he asked her.

"Tobey and I are just friends, puddin.

He's no idea, what we've been through." she replied kissing his bill.

Platyborg then felt sleepy, after that as he was out like a light, but AJ smiled resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, as her eyes closed in sleep, but Doof smiled seeing this, as he knew they were taking things slow.

He then left them to sleep.


	26. Turning Him Into A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan enjoys as she enjoys this story.**

**The little P-Borgs are having trouble with Max, but he is shy to make friends, but he decides to try and makes friends with them, but they show him they're not as bad as he thinks.**

* * *

Later that early evening, AJ was awake but saw that it was nearly the little P-Borgs's bedtime, but they were running around as they were still hyper, but she was able to calm Kero and Yumi down but Ami was harder as she was back to normal, but she laughed, as chasing after her, was like Tag, but knew from Platyborg that Ami had to be worn out before she decided to go to bed.

"Gotcha, Ami!" she said to her.

The female Platyborg was snuggling her as it was cute, but they and the other P-Borgs were going into the kitchen, as they were having their bedtime snacks, but heard from Kero and Yumi that they'd sorted out Max, after he'd taken Hana from Ami but she was happy.

"That's good you got her back, without getting into a fight, but that shows courage." she told them.

Ami agreed, as she was drinking warm milk, as Platyborg used it to soothe them to sleep, but they knew their father was taking an nap, but wondered why he was sleepy.

"He's very busy, with working and taking good care of you guys." she told them.

The little P-Borgs understood, as they were going into their room, as they were sitting on Ami's bed but were making up stories, but were having fun.

But they were unaware that Platyborg was listening to them through one of the earplugs which doubled as earbuds, but a smile was on his bill, listening to his kids's imaginations, as he slept.

AJ then tucked both Kero and Yumi into their beds, but was sitting on Ami's bed, as the female Platyborg was on her lap, but was cuddling her, but she smiled hearing that she thought that pre-school was fun, but she was stunned hearing that she wanted her and their father to get married, but smiled, as they were taking it slow.

"Maybe it can happen, but relationships are harder, than friendships.

Sometimes they don't work out, and that can hurt people and animals." she said.

"Like you and Henry, AJ?" Ami said as AJ nodded.

"Yes, like that, honey." she said to her.

She then tucked Ami in, but kissed her goodnight, as the female Platyborg was sleepy, but fell asleep, as AJ put on the nightlights, but knew they'd have a good night's sleep.

She then went into Platyborg's room, seeing him stir as she lay beside him wearing fuzzy teal pyjamas, but he smiled as she looked cute, but he smiled, as his eyes fluttered open.

"How're the little P-Borgs, AJ?" he asked yawning.

"They're asleep, puddin.

You're doing a great job, at raising them, honey." he heard her say.

He smiled, as she knew he cared about his kids, but he knew AJ was a good mother to them, but knew they were taking things slow, but he purred going back to sleep, as AJ lay beside him, but fell back to sleep.

* * *

Ami was woken by Luna pulling on the blanket, making her laugh, as she landed on the young Goozim's back, as Kero and Yumi awoke hearing this, but laughed chasing them into the kitchen, but Doof was smiling at this, as it was cute along with AJ and Platyborg, but Ami got off Luna's back, but they liked AJ's pyjamas, but Platyborg was drinking coffee, as the little P-Borgs were helping in making pancakes, but were setting the table, but they thought it was cute.

"Did Uncle Perry make those for you, AJ?" Kero asked her as she giggled.

"I bought them, at the store, honey.

Don't let Max bother you guys, okay?" she said as Ami nodded.

"I think he's lonely, AJ.

Yesterday at free playtime, he was playing by himself." she said as Platyborg understood.

"I think that's an nice idea, to try and help him." he said to them.

Kero nodded, as they were pouring juice into cups, but spilled, but Doof helped him clean up, but Platyborg smiled, knowing that they were being good helpers.

"Let's get ready for school, guys, okay?" AJ said as they nodded, running to their room.

Luna was watching them, but wanted to come to school with them.

"Sorry, Luna but pets don't go to school, only kids." Yumi said as they grabbed their bags.

The young Goozim then followed them into the living room, but smiled seeing Sora there, but it made her happy, but she was shy around Sora, as she didn't know her, like Hana did but was hoping to try.

She then saw the little P-Borgs leaving for school but hoped that they'd be friends, but Platyborg kissed the little P-Borgs as they left with AJ but he hoped they would be okay.

* * *

But in the playground before school started, Ami and her siblings, along with Kai and Tifa and Yori were playing basketball, but unaware that Max was watching, as he wanted to play but was too shy to ask them if he could play, but was shy, knowing his big brother didn't let him play which made him upset, but he thought they'd say the same thing, if he asked them.

But Kero saw him watching them, but they had a feeling he wanted to play, but was too shy to ask but they'd talk to in class, but wondered why he was shy.

They knew that some kids were shy, as AJ and Platyborg had told them that people and animals were different, but they found Max in the playhouse, playing with action figures.

"Are you okay, Max?

Why're you playing by yourself?

We saw you watching us play basketball, but how come you didn't play?" Ami asked.

"I thought you'd not let me play, with you." he said softly.

"We'd never do anything like that, Max!

Why would you think that, Max?" they asked.

"My big brother, Chiro doesn't let me play a lot of his games at home, so I figured it would be the same with you guys.

He said being mean, would make the other kids like me, but he was wrong." he told them.

The little P-Borgs and their friends were stunned, hearing that, but understood now, why Max had been mean to them on his first day, but would let him play.

"Your brother's dumb, Max.

Being mean doesn't help you make friends, but scares people away.

But if you're nice, then you get friends.

Our Daddy taught us that, a while ago." Kero said as Max agreed.

He liked playing with them, as they were a lot of fun, and had big imaginations like him.

* * *

AJ and Platyborg were going to the store, as they needed groceries, but Annie and Doof were going too, but needed groceries but were taking their one year old daughter, Luna with them, but Sora had stowed away in the trolley cart, but Luna smiled, as she liked having her Goozim with her, but she wanted candy, but snuck out of the cart, but was on Sora's back, as Doof's back was turned, but he was stunned, seeing she was gone, but heard laughter, as it was Luna's but he and Platyborg were going after her, but he knew that she was like the little P-Borgs, at the store.

"Come on, honey.

Let's go back to your Mommy.

We can have candy, in a while okay?

Sora's getting in the cart as well." he told her.

Luna hugged him, as he smiled, knowing she was learning from the little P-Borgs, as they ran off in the store a lot, but Annie and AJ were proud of him for helping, but AJ knew that Platyborg was good at this as he had experience with this.

"You're a very good uncle to Luna, puddin." she said kissing him.

Annie smiled, but Doof's eyes widened at this.

But they went on with the shopping, but Platyborg gave Luna a cookie, but she was sharing it with Sora, which AJ thought was sweet, but were able to get the trip done, as they were going home, but Annie was putting Luna down for an nap, as Sora saw Luna in the playpen, as both young Goozims nuzzled each other, but Luna saw Sora was sleepy, as she took an nap before lunch.

"I hope the little P-Borgs come home soon, so we can play.

Jax's with her Daddy, and out all day." she told Luna.

The young Goozim nodded, as she saw Sora fall asleep, but went to play somewhere else, but Platyborg was playing with her, using one of Doof's socks for Tug of War, as AJ laughed.

She hoped the little P-Borgs were okay at school.


	27. Going Out For The Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan enjoys.**

**AJ and Platyborg are going out with Annie and Doof for the night, but Perry is watching the kids for them, but is a little tired.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, the little P-Borgs were stunned seeing that both AJ and Platyborg were picking them up from school, but Ami saw them holding hands making her smile, but she then was excited as they were going for ice cream, but AJ was anxious, knowing Tobey would be there, but Platyborg knew that Tobey and her were friends, but she relaxed, as they left.

But AJ saw Tobey look a little annoyed seeing Platyborg with AJ, but he didn't want to upset AJ but he knew that he cared about her, but the little P-Borgs were laughing, as they were telling them about their day.

"I'm glad you turned Max into your friend, guys.

You guys are pretty good, at standing up for yourself." Platyborg told them.

AJ was going out with Platyborg later, when the little P-Borgs were in bed but were going to a smoothie bar with Annie and Doof, but Perry was watching the house and the kids, but they were excited about it, but laughed as they were eating hot fudge sundaes.

AJ was having frozen yoghurt, but Platyborg was drinking coffee, but he smirked seeing Tobey scowl, but the little P-Borgs wondered what was going on.

They then saw Aly with some boy from her class, as she was better, but Platyborg growled, seeing a boy with her, as he'd sworn to protect her no matter what, but knew that Aly was probably just friends with him, but he felt AJ's hand touch his paw, as it was calming him down.

"He's just a friend of Aly's, puddin.

She told me about him, as they have a lot in common." she assured him.

"I thought boys had germs, AJ?" Ami asked her, as Platyborg smiled at that.

"Aly's immune to boy germs, honey.

Uncle Perry's gonna watch you guys, while AJ and I along with your grandparents go out, okay?" Platyborg told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, as they loved their Uncle Perry, as he was cool, but Platyborg knew his friend was on a diet, thanks to Monogram and Leah.

They then went home, but the little P-Borgs laughed, seeing Luna nuzzle them, but they were running around, but Doof knew they were burning off energy, but AJ and Platyborg went to get ready, but he knew that Perry was gonna have fun with the little P-Borgs.

Annie was making pizza for the kids, but Jax was taking an nap, after being out with her father all day, but Luna was playing with Sora, in the playpen, as the little P-Borgs were playing with them.

But Doof was worrying about Luna, knowing she might get upset about them going out for a while.

They hoped that Perry could handle things, as the little P-Borgs were having fun.

* * *

Perry smiled, entering Doof's apartment, using the keys, but was caught in a trap, but the little P-Borgs had accidentally set up a trap, but Doof smiled getting him down, knowing he looked a little chubby, but knew his frenemy was a little irked about his weight, but Perry smirked knowing the little P-Borgs hadn't meant it but were goofing around, but was hungry, as he skipped dinner.

"Hey, Uncle Perry.

We're gonna have fun tonight, right?" Ami said.

He nodded in reply, as he was eating pizza but smiled evilly, knowing he'd turned the videocam off on his watch, so Monogram and Leah couldn't bust him about eating.

Platyborg was telling him the important imformation about taking care of his kids, but Perry knew he could take care of the kids, but hoped they weren't in a mischievous mood tonight, but saw Luna crying, as her parents were leaving, making Perry sigh, as he picked the infant up.

"It's okay, honey.

Uncle Perry's here, honey." he said as she was pulling at his fur.

Ami was laughing at that, as she was joining in, but it annoyed the teal furred male, but he was being patient, but knew the little P-Borgs had sugar, but would calm down sooner or later.

He then rocked Luna to sleep, but put her on the couch, but the little P-Borgs were in their room, as he was putting on soap operas, grabbing soda and potato chips, but unaware that the little P-Borgs had his spy stuff, but being mischievous, like videoing him eating.

The teal furred male then realised his spy watch was gone, but knew that the little P-Borgs had it, as he went to their room, but saw they had his spy stuff, but he yanked it from Ami.

"That's not a good thing, guys.

You didn't ask me, to play with it." he said firmly.

Ami pouted, but Kero was unleashing Luna on him, as he didn't know how to handle a Goozim but the little P-Borgs were laughing at this.

* * *

AJ and Platyborg were at the smoothie bar, with Doof and Annie, but were drinking smoothies but they were enjoying time together, but hoped that the little P-Borgs weren't giving Perry trouble, remembering what had happened before they'd left.

"He's fine, Platyborg.

He's good with kids, you know?

No need to worry, dude." Doof told him.

But he saw them holding hands, and sharing a smoothie but blushed, as they kissed, but Annie thought it was cute, knowing they were taking things slow for now.

"You guys are cute together, you know?" Annie said as AJ smiled.

She then heard a distressed Perry on the phone, but Platyborg chuckled knowing the little P-Borgs were giving him a hard time, but looked at the clock, knowing they should go, but would have another date night soon.

When they got back, they along with Annie and Doof saw the little P-Borgs running amok, but Perry was in a cage, as Doof released him, but AJ was calming the little P-Borgs down.

"Let's get ready for bed, okay?" she said as they nodded.

They then followed her into the bathroom.


	28. Facing A Power Cut

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing but AJ has an ear infection but Platyborg is helping her out, but Ami thought she had bugs in her ear.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

AJ felt pain in her ear, as she was making up stories with the little P-Borgs but it was an infection, but she didn't want to scare them but she was ignoring the pain, tucking Kero and Yumi in, but kissed them goodnight, but approached Ami's bed but the little female Platyborg was sitting on her lap snuggling against the fuzzy teal PJ's AJ wore at night.

"You had fun torturing your uncle tonight, huh?

Your father and I had fun too, along with your grandparents, at the smoothie bar, but we had fun talking." she told her.

Ami then saw AJ whimper, as her ear hurt but she didn't want to scare her, but Ami made a face seeing something come out of her ear, as it was pus.

"Ew, you've got bugs in your ear!" she screamed as AJ understood.

"Ami, honey, it's okay." she said but she ran out of the room.

Platyborg then saw her run into his room, but wondered what had scared her, as he got up, but sat on the floor beside her, seeing her calm down.

"Ami, what's wrong, honey?

What has you so scared, honey?" he said.

"AJ has bugs in her ear, Daddy!

I saw one jump out, when we were talking." she said scared.

Platyborg then saw AJ walk in, but Platyborg saw pus from her ear, but laughed as Ami had been scared about nothing.

"AJ, you okay?" he asked her.

"My ear's hurting a lot, Platyborg." she told him.

Ami felt better, after AJ explained she didn't have bugs in her ear, but felt bad for her.

"Go back to bed, okay honey?" he told her.

She then hugged him but left the room, as Platyborg saw AJ lie in bed beside him, but he was setting up an appointment for her, so the doctor could look at it, but he was stroking her, but nuzzling her as he liked her pyjamas, as they were fuzzy.

"Is youe ear still sore, AJ?" he asked as she nodded.

He saw tears sting her eyes, but she didn't want to cry and scare him, but he was hugging her as she did that to him, when he was sad or scared, but then heard Luna whimper, as the lights went out, but he knew a blackout had happened, but he and AJ hoped the little P-Borgs were okay, as they weren't fans of the dark, even though they were tough, they were still three years old.

* * *

Ami and her siblings woke up, hearing Luna cry, but they were anxious, seeing the nightlights were out, but were worried, as they never went out, but they wondered what was going on, but Yumi thought a monster had taken all the lights from the house.

Kero saw a look on Ami's face, knowing she was up to something.

"Let's go find that monster, and make him give back the lights, as we're the knights of this kingdom, the most toughest and bravest ones.

I'm not afraid, what about you?" Ami told them.

Kero and Yumi were feeling more brave, hearing their sister, but used their cloaking powers to sneak up on the monster, so it wouldn't know they were coming, but left the room, as Platyborg entered but wondered where the little P-Borgs were but had a feeling they were going to try and find the lights.

"Platyborg, are they okay?" AJ asked him.

"They're not in here, AJ.

Something tells me, they went to find lights.

This isn't good, as they could get hurt." he told her.

She nodded, but nervous knowing the apartment door was open, which made her anxious, but Doof understood their worry, as the little P-Borgs were wandering around the building, probably scared.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were wandering through the apartment building, looking for the monster that had taken the lights, but Kero and Yumi whimpered hearing strange noises which sounded like a monster growling.

"Come out and fight, you monster!

Give back the lights, so we can sleep!" Ami demanded.

"Ami, the monster has a glowing eye!" Yumi said screaming.

Platyborg was scared, hearing his youngest daughter, but Ami was fighting it, using her super strength, but Kero and Yumi then saw the lights come back on, feeling better, but Ami smiled proudly.

"Alright, you kicked monster butt, and got the lights back!" Kero said.

They then saw their father get up, moaning, at Ami beating him up, but the little P-Borgs saw Ami go red.

"Sorry, Daddy!" she said as Platyborg hugged them.

"It's okay, honey.

I know you guys aren't fans of the dark, but let's go back to our house, okay?" he told them.

They nodded, following him, but AJ was happy seeing they were safe and sound, as she hugged them tightly.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, okay?

You really scared us, when we thought you were lost." she told them.

"Sorry, AJ." they replied.

Platyborg then was going to put them to bed, but he was soothing them to sleep, by singing the lullaby he and Kiki used to sing to them, as he tucked them in, but kissed them goodnight, especially Ami.

He hoped they'd be okay, leaving them to sleep.

He then joined AJ in his room.

"Are they okay, puddin?" she asked.

"They're asleep, AJ." he answered yawning.

They then fell asleep.


	29. Missing A Day of School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes,**

**The little P-Borgs are missing a day of school, as they're tired from last night's adventure, but hanging out with AJ.**

* * *

Platyborg was anxious, realising they'd slept in, after last night, but knew that school had already started, but decided that it wouldn't hurt if the little P-Borgs missed one day of school, as they were tired from last night's mini adventure, but AJ understood, as she could hang out with them, but had to go to the mall, as she had things to do, but was making oatmeal for them.

Ami and her siblings were yawning, as they walked out of their room, but were stunned, hearing they weren't going to school today, but were stunned, hearing they got to hang out with her all day, but she had to go to the doctor's but Platyborg was watching them, until she got back, but they were drinking juice.

"Will we get in trouble, Daddy?

Because we're not in school, like the other kids right now?" Ami asked yawning.

"It's okay, guys as you're tired after last night, and there's no way I'm sending you to school like this, but Carl will understand." he told them.

Kero and Yumi hoped that their father was right, as they didn't want to get in trouble for missing a day of school, but Platyborg had phoned Carl ahead of time.

He was worrying about AJ, but knew ahe was tough, like him and the little P-Borgs but he worried about her a lot, along with the little P-Borgs.

"Is AJ okay, Daddy?" Yumi asked him.

"Yep, but her ear's sore." Platyborg told them.

They were relieved, but knew the doctor would help make her better, but were excited about going to the mall with AJ.

They were going to meet AJ at the food court in the mall.

* * *

AJ was at the Starbuck's in the mall, waiting for Platyborg to show up but had a paper towel in her right ear, but it hurt, but she smiled seeing him show up with the little P-Borgs but they were asleep in the stroller, which was cute but odd strange, as Platyborg agreed, ordering a skinny cappucino and a muffin, but was relieved she was okay, as she told him that it was an nasty ear infection, but the doctor had given her medication, to help.

"i'm glad you're okay, AJ.

I was worried about you, along with the kids.

It's odd, seeing them quiet, as they're normally full of mischief, but they were up past their bedtime last night, so you can't blame them, but I'm sure they'll perk up, after sleeping." he assured her.

AJ nodded, knowing the little P-Borgs loved going to the mall, but were full of energy especially at the toy store, as they were the store's favourite customers, but he knew they weren't going there today, but were picking up some manga for Perry, along with pills for his diet, but Platyborg was feeling woozy, but shook it off, knowing the anti-virus patch was doing it's job.

"Platyborg, you okay?" AJ asked him.

"I'm fine, AJ." he said softly.

Future Platyborg was watching, but smiling, seeing his present self with AJ, knowing their bond grew stronger, but he knew that his present self was having a mild relapse but he was having headaches, as he saw his presnt self's eyes glow as things were moving on their own, but AJ saw him shake it off, but knew he was getting some of the powers his kids had.

"Let's keep going, AJ." he said as they went on.

Platyborg was feeling better, but he then went to the drugstore, to get diet pills for Perry's diet, but they hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Doof was in awe, hearing that Platyborg had psychic powwer, like Ami but sighed, as the little P-Borgs were on the couch asleep, after having an energy boost after AJ had gave them soda and let them loose in the playground, but he knew they were exhausted after last night, as they'd been up way past their bedtime, but knew they'd be back to normal in no time.

"AJ's making lunch, right now." Platyborg told him approaching thr couch.

Ami's eyes fluttered open, seeing her father hug her, as Kero and Yumi were still asleep.

"I'm sorry, you guys are like this because the power went out last night.

But it's good you guys are sleeping, as it restores energy." he told her nuzzling her.

Kero and Yumi then woke up, but were hugging him, but were eating lunch, as AJ had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which they loved, as it was giving their energy back, which made Platyborg happy, as they were rough housing, but AJ was happy seeing them a little hyper.

She was taking her medicine, for her ear infection, but relaxed after she swallowed it, but was joining in, but they were having fun, but knew that Kai and Tifa were coming over.


	30. Losing Her First Tooth

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and know that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Kai and Tifa come over for a playdate, but Ami loses her first baby tooth, which is a very special thing, but very cute.**

* * *

"We missed you today, ayt school.

We thought you were sick, from what the teacher told us, but Max was freaked, hearing you guys weren't there." Tifa said.

Ami, along with her siblings and Kai and Tifa were in the little P-Borgs's room, playing but Ami was yawning, but Platyborg had given them cookies, to boost their energy.

"We weren't sick, guys, but up past our bedtime, fighting a monster." Ami said.

Kai and Tifa gasped, hearing that, as Kero and Yumi nodded.

"Yep, the monster took all the lights in the house, so we had to go fight it, but Ami kicked it's butt, and got the lights back, but we slept in, so our Daddy let us stay home." Kero told them.

"Wow, that was awesome, guys." Kai said, as Tifa agreed.

"You guys excited for Halloween?" Kai asked, as they nodded.

"Tifa's going as an ninja from Naruto, but I'm going as one too." Kai said.

AJ overheard them, knowing that it was October, meaning Halloween was coming up, but it was going to be their first time trick or treating, and she and Platyborg knew that they would be hyper.

But she saw a loose tooth of Ami's fall out, as Tifa got excited.

"The Tooth fairy's gonna come and visit tonight, since you lost a tooth.

The teacher told us about it, in class." she said excited.

"I'll keep it safe, until later, okay?" AJ told her.

Ami nodded smiling, but they saw where the tooth had fallen out, as Ami was touching it with her tongue, giggling.

AJ then left the room.

* * *

"Wow, so Ami lost her first baby tooth, huh?

Somebody's gonna get a visit, from the Tooth Fairy tonight." Doof heard Platyborg say.

AJ nodded, as she knew it was a sign of growing up, but knew Ami was excited about tonight, but were making pizza, but they then saw Perry show up, as he was picking Kai and Tifa up, but thanked them for getting the stuff he needed.

"It's no problem, Perry." he told him.

Kai and Tifa then hugged him, as they were going, but Platyborg was taking an nap before dinner, but AJ smiled seeing seeing Annie making chicken burgers instead.

AJ then saw that the little P-Borgs were in their room.

She hoped that they were okay, but knew Ami was excited.

She relaxed, seeing the little P-Borgs playing with dolls and action figures, but were having fun, but knew they were going to be really sleepy, so getting them to bed would be easy, as they were tired.

They were having fun, but smelt that dinner was ready.

"Let's go, guys." Ami said leaving their toys on their beds, going to get dinner.

* * *

AJ was relieved, that the little P-Borgs weren't so hyper after being tired all day, but was reading to them, but they were falling asleep, but AJ saw Kero and Yumi asleep.

"You think the Tooth Fairy will come, AJ?" Ami asked her.

AJ nodded, as she put the tooth under Ami's pillow.

"Yes, but not while you're awake, like with Santa.

The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner she'll come." she told her.

Ami was out like a light, but AJ kissed her forehead, turning on the nightlights leaving the room.


	31. Preparing For Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as she likes it a lot.**

* * *

AJ was sitting in bed with Platyborg later that night, after putting money under Ami's pillow, but she saw a frown on Platyborg's bill, as she knew something was bothering him, as he rested his head on her lap, as she was wearing her fuzzy teal pyjamas.

"It's just a little sad, that Ami is growing up faster than Kero and Yumi.

At least she's still a little kid, but I'm worried about them growing up, meaning they'll be agents and go to host families.

That day, will break my heart but it's a good thing, right?" he said to her.

AJ thought it was cute, that he was worrying about his kids growing up, but knew they were still little, but would always need him.

"Yes, it will be, puddin." she said kissing his head.

He smiled, as he liked her a lot, but he then yawned, falling asleep in her arms, but she lay down in bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight, honey." she whispered falling asleep.

Doof peeked in, but smiled, knowing that both AJ and Platyborg cared about each other.

* * *

Ami's eyes fluttered open the next morning, but found money under her pillow, as she smiled knowing the Tooth Fairy had been here, as she saw i was five dollars, but saw Kero and Yumi wake up, after Luna jumped onto Yumi's bed, but they were in awe, seeing their sister had found money under her pillow, but saw a toothbrush under the pillow too.

"Wow, the Tooth Fairy did come, last night!

She left you five dollars and an new toothbrush.

Let's go see if the others are up yet, Ami." Kero said as Yumi agreed.

They then left their room, but saw Annie awake, but she smiled seeing the little P-Borgs were awake.

"The Tooth Fairy came, Annie!" Ami said smiling.

Annie smiled, hearing that, as she knew that Ami had lost her first baby tooth yesterday, but she was letting them help her make breakfast, but they were pouring themselves pineapple juice, but she knew that they were good helpers, but dhe was pouring them cereal, but she then saw AJ get up but kissed their heads.

"The Tooth Fairy came, AJ!" Ami told her as she smiled.

"I can see that, honey.

Your Daddy's still asleep, in bed." she told them.

They understood but Doof smirked, knowing he and Perry were going to get back into the fighting routine, as they missed their battles, and decided that fatherhood shouldn't stop them.

Annie frowned, as she knew about this but didn't approve but told him the fights weren't allowed beyomd the lab, as she didn't want Luna to see them fight.

The little P-Borgs wondered why their grandfather was so happy, but he couldn't tell them, knowing they'd want to watch, but went to their room, to get their stuff, but Annie shot Doof a look.

"Don't orry, nothing bad will happen." he assured her.

* * *

At school, the little P-Borgs were learning about Halloween, and hearing cool stories slong with their class, but were excited about the holiday, but more about getting candy, but Carl laughed at Max's question, but Ami liked it, but were doing some colouring, but Max was talking about dressing up as a zombie.

"Whatcha ya gonna be, for Halloween, guys?" Max asked the little P-Borgs.

"We're gonna be knights, for Halloween.

Kai and Tifa are gonna be ninjas, like Naruto." Ami said.

"Cool, guys, like in your stories!" he said.

Kai and Tifa knew that the Tooth Fairy had visited Ami last night, but Ami had told them about it, before school started, but they hoped Halloween would be fun, as their parents were taking them trick or treating.

"I hope our Daddy's on a cool adventure." Tifa said as Ami understood.

They then heard the bell for recess, as they and their class went outside, but were having fun.

* * *

Doof laughed, as he had trapped Perry, and was explaining his new scheme, but the teal furred male smirked, but was worried seeing there were no tools in his fedora, making him worry, but Doof was worried himself, as he freed his frenemy and fellow father, but Perry was kicking his butt, and destroyed the inator, but he heard Doof whimper, as he was in pain, but Perry helped him up.

"Let's go get ya patched up, Doofy.

It's a good thing, the little P-Borgs aren't here.

I never meant to hurt you, that much." he said.

It's okay, Perry.

At least you're getting active, huh?" he answered.

Perry then helped him into the hovercar, as they left the building, but Platyborg had seen the fight, after he came back from work, but it had been amusing, but knew the little P-Borgs were having fun at school.

* * *

"You're it, Ami!" Max said.

He and the others were playing Tag, as it was recess right now, but they were having fun, running around and burning off energy, but Max looked a little sad about something, as the little P-Borgs wondered what was wrong.

"My Mommy says, that we're moving house.

She told me and my big brother last night, at dinner.

We're moving to the Bi-State Area, guys." he said sadly.

Kai and Tifa were sad, as their parents had explained about moving house, as their mother had moved house a lot, as a kid, but Ami and her siblings were sad.

"When are you moving away, Max?" Kero asked him.

"At the end of the week, guys." he replied but was sad.

They then heard the bell, as it was time to come inside, but they felt bad for Max, as moving house sounded scary, but they were playing knights but also with Lincoln Logs.

Carl knew that Max was moving at the week, but knew that the little P-Borgs were sad.

He knew they'd deal with it.

He saw them and the other kids playing.

* * *

Doof was lying on the couch, in a body cast, but Perry felt bad, but knew that Doof had done it to help the teal furred male get active again, but knew the little P-Borgs would be anxious and want to know what had happened to him, but Platyborg knew that the story would be fun to tell, as he and Perry were going out for coffee, like always but AJ and Annie were holding down the fort.

Platyborg then deployed his wings, but had a crazy idea, as he got Perry to climb on his back, but he knew it was safem ,knowing that he did this with AJ sometimes, but AJ smiled seeing them leave as she loved doing that with Platyborg.

She knew they needed alone time, like her with Platyborg.

* * *

"So how's the diet going, Perry?" Platyborg asked him.

The teal furred male blushed, as they were sitting at a table in a local coffee shop, but Perry knew that Platyborg wasn't very social, but he and AJ would help him learn.

"I'm sorry, Perry!" he said slapping his bill.

Perry laughed, as cream from the skinny cappucino he was drinking was over his bill, as Platyborg smiled, but knew that the teal furred male wasn't mad about that.

"It's doing great, Platyborg.

Plus, fighting Doofy helped keep me active." he told him.

"I hope the kids are okay, as I heard their friend is moving, at the end of the week, but we'll have to explain to them, that it's not a bad thing." he told him, as Perry nodded.

"Yep, as we both moved, so it might help them understand.

I can't wait to see their reactions to Doofy in his cast." he replied.

Platyborg smiled, knowing that was true, as he was eating a muffin, but Perry was eating one.

He hoped they were okay, but knew they'd tell him at dinnertime, at the table.

Perry knew that Platyborg loved being a father, like him.

"How're you and AJ, Platyborg?

I know you two spend a lot of time together." Perry asked him.

Platyborg's cheeks were red, but Perry laughed, but knew that he cared about AJ.

"We're just friends, Perry.

She's a single parent and I'm one too.

We like being together." he said drinking coffee.

"Well, I think it's great, to have somebody like AJ, Platyborg." he said.

"Yeah, you're right, Perry." he replied softly.

Perry knew that he was right, about having AJ in his life, but he looked at the watch, knowing it was almost time to pick their kids up, but knew they were excited about Halloween.

Platyborg nodded, as he left after paying.

* * *

"Look at Grandpa Doofy, guys!

He looks like a mummy, but how did it happen?" Ami said.

Platyborg laughed, at her words along with Doof, knowing they were being their cute selves, but Doof saw them eating their snacks, but they were stunned, hearing their father say that they had to ask Uncle Perry.

"Who wants to go, get a pumpkin for Halloween?" AJ asked them.

The little P-Borgs were jumping up and down in excitement, as Platyborg was going with them, but Ami wanted to get a baby one for Luna, since it was her first Halloween. but Platyborg thought that was so sweet.

"I think that's a great idea, honey." he said as they were leaving.

AJ was driving there in the car, as the little P-Borgs and their father were flying there, but she was excited as this was something families did around this time of year.

She was proud of this, as she was like a surrogate mother to the little P-Borgs but arrived at the pumpkin patch, but saw the little P-Borgs running around, but were jumping out and scaring people, which made Platyborg chuckle, as they were just playing, but hugged AJ as they'd gotten dirty, but got mud on her jeans but she didn't mind.

"Let's go pick a pumpkin, guys." she said.

The little P-Borgs had found a big pumpkin, but a man stared seeing them use their super strength, but AJ was feeling protective of them, as they were just kids getting a pumpkin, not monsters.

"Let's go pay for it, guys.

We'll go get one for Luna, later." she said.

Platyborg saw she'd kicked the guy in the crotch, but he knew that she cared about his kids, but he was almost crying, hearing the guy say to the little P-Borgs were monsters, but he knew that wasn't true.

He then returned to the apartment, but saw the pumpkin on the counter, but Annie and AJ saw Platyborg visbly shaking, but the little P-Borgs were playing in the playpen.

"Puddin, you okay?

That jerk's words really hurt, huh?" she told him.

"Let's go into your room, okay?" she told him.


	32. Helping Him Relax

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but know that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg is a little upset, over what happened at the pumpkin patch, but AJ is helping him calm down.**

* * *

Tears hit AJ's chest, as she was sitting on Platyborg's bed, as he was in her arms, but she understood, as she was stroked his back, knowing that jerks that had hurt the little P-Borgs, but it had hurt Platyborg more as he was their father, but she understood.

"You know, that jerk was being mean, but what he said wasn't true, as your kids are the sweetest I've ever known, but very tough and willing to protect those they care about." she assured him.

He nodded, knowing she was right, but felt bad, but knew the world could be mean, but at least his kids were strong enough to face it, but AJ knew he was like this, right after Alt Doof had been defeated, and he'd been free from the nightmare he'd been in, but she began to remember.

* * *

_It had been a few days after Alt Doof had been defeated in the 2nd Dimension, but AJ was in Monogram's office, as shre knew that she missed her partner and best friend, but her eyes widened seeing a shy Platyborg facing her, as he was looking at the floor, but she understood, knowing he'd been through heck._

_"Y-You want me back, AJ?_

_After everything, that I've done to the town, and to you?_

_Maybe I just stay away, from you and the town, until things calm down." he said walking away._

_But he felt AJ's hand on his shoulder, as he looked up into her eyes, seeing no anger or hate in them, like when they were partners in the past._

_"I trust you, buddy._

_What happened wasn't your fault, Platyborg._

_I trust you, with all my heart, puddin._

_Are you ready, to be partners again?_

_I know things will be okay, once things cool down." she told him._

_He was stunned, hearing AJ's words but was making up his mind._

_"O-Okay, I'll try, AJ." he said hugging her._

_She smiled, as she knew that things would be okay._

* * *

AJ saw Platyborg calming down, but smiled, knowing that he was okay, but left him to sleep, but kissed his head leaving to check on the little P-Borgs, but knew that they could make candy apples, as they were excited, but Ami wondered what was wrong with their father, as AJ knew they had to know, but she'd tell them later, at bedtime.

"He's taking an nap, guys.

He'll wake up soon, okay?" she said.

They were having fun, as they were making candy apples, as they'd never made them before, but couldn't wait to try one after dinner, but were making a lot, but was having fun, but knew that Platyborg would be okay, but knew that what had happened had hurt him deeply.

She then helped them put the candy apples in the fridge, but were cleaning up the mess, but the little P-Borgs were playing in the playpen with Luna and Sora but were excited about eating the cabdy apples they'd made.

"Is your Daddy okay, guys?" Sora asked them.

"He's taking an nap, Sora." Ami told her.

The female Goozim understood, but hoped that he was okay.

They then saw that their grandfather was asleep, but grabbed markers and drawing on his cast, as he laughed in his sleep, but Annie smiled, as they were being cute.

She was making macaroni and cheese for dinner, but the little P-Borgs liked the smell.

She laughed, seeing them.

"What's that neat smell, Annie?" Kero asked her.

"It's dinner, guys.

We're having mac and cheese, guys." she said.

They were setting the table, but Platyborg walked into the living room, but the little P-Borgs were hugging his legs, as it made him feel better.

"Hey, guys.

Having fun?" he said.

"Yep, Daddy.

We made candy apples, with AJ.

While you were taking an nap, Daddy." Kero told him.

He smiled, as he knew they hadn't been affected by what had happened, but AJ was right, about them being tough to face the world.

* * *

"Why were you sad, Daddy?

When we were getting a pumpkin, earlier?" Ami asked him later.

He was sitting on her bed, as she was on his lap, as Kero and Yumi were in bed, after telling stories, but Ami wasn't sleepy yet, but was talking to her father.

"Because a mean guy was being a jerk, about you guys.

The world can be a cold place, with mean jerks, who'll be mean to you because you're different, but you shouldn't let those jerks push you and your siblings around, as you guys are awesome, and those jerks are wrong." he told her.

She nodded, understanding of what he meant.

"We'll kick jerk butt, if it happens." she said yawning.

Platyborg couldn't help but smile, at that kissing her forehead, as she was asleep.

He turned on the nightlights before leaving.


	33. Going To Drusselstein

**A/N**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The family is headed for Drusselstein, after Doofy gets an e-mail about a family reunion, but Platyborg and the others are coming to help him, and you can bet the little P-Borgs will spice things up.**

* * *

Later the next day, while the litle P-Borgs were at school, Doof got an e-mail from Drusselstein, his hometown, but Perry knew his frenemy didn't like going there, but saw they were having a family reuinion, which made him smirk, knowing they'd be going there, along with the others, but Doof sighed, booking tickets for Germany.

The teal furred male had a cast on his foot because it had been hurt after kicking down many doors, but Doof had tended to it, as Platyborg returned from work, but wondered what was going on and why Doof was ranting in German.

"We're all going to Drusselstein, Doofy's hometown, because of a family reunion, but I know your kids will spice things up." Perry told him.

"Actually, it wouls be ab awesome idea, to build an inator." Platyborg said.

Perry gave him a look, which was filled with worry and curiousity, but hoped it wouldn't do anything truly mean.

"I like your idea, Platyborg.

Then my family will eat their words, about calling me a loser!" he said.

AJ then walked in, but hugged Platyborg, as she'd missed him, but was stunned and excited they were going to Germany but then remembered that Hana was at the Goozim Preserve in Drusselstein and knew that if Ami found out, she'd want to go free her.

"Don't worry, we won't tell her, bro." Perry assured him.

He was relieved, hearing this as he knew that the little P-Borgs's friend Max was moving today, but knew they'd be tough as he and Perry had explained to them that moving sometimes happened.

"I wonder how the little P-Borgs will like Drusselstein, puddin?" AJ asked.

"They'll like it, but hoping they'll spice things upm with their antics.

I even gave Doofy an idea for his new inator." Platyborg said.

AJ dmiled, knowing her partner was being himself, but he saw bruises on her, making him worried, but Monogram was making her do undercover work, but she couldn't tell anybody, not even Platyborg, but she covered them up.

"It's nothing to worry about, puddin." she said but hated lying.

She hoped he'd understand that she was doing it, so she could stay in this dimension, with Platyborg, as the little P-Borgs needed her, but maybe she could tell Platyborg, if he kept it a secret.

She smiled, knowing she'd tell him later in bed.

She then went to make lunch.

* * *

At school, it was now free play time in the pre-school, as the class had just finished naptime, but the little P-Borgs were sad because they knew that Max was leaving after school got out, but even though their father had told them that moving wasn't a bad thing, they still would miss Max.

"Maybe I can come visit, sometimes." Max said as Kai agreed.

"I know, but we have fun together, you know?" Ami said as they understood.

But they were playing knights beforre hometime, but Carl sighed as the bell rang, but AJ was picking them up, but they hugged her tightly, as she understood they were sad, but knew going to their grandfather's hometown.

"Your father has a surprise, for you guys." she said.

The little P-Borgs were excited, hearing this.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, seeing his kids return home from school, but hugging him, as he smiled, but was telling them about going to Drusselstein for the weekend but the little P-Borgs were excited but curious about it, but were eating pretzels for a snack, but Doof was annoyed seeing that, but Perry told him to cool it, as they liked pretzels/., but Annie saw them go with AJ to pack, as they were leaving in the morning, but Platyborg was quiet, but noticed that Platyborg was quiet which borgwews him.

He knew that he'd seen the bruises on AJ but had to tell him, but Platyborg was stunned hearing this, but was mad at Monogram but would keep it a secret, for AJ's sake.

AJ was in the kitchen, baking brownies, but was relaxing as baking always helped calm her down., but was excited to be going to Gimmelstump, as it was where Doof had grown up, but Annie noticed that her husband was quiet, but acting odd because of it, but Perry knew that Doof was scared.


	34. On Their Way

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The family are getting ready to go to Gimmelstump.**

* * *

Later that early evening, the little P-Borgs were running rings around AJ, as Doof had given them soda, but she saw Kero and Yumi calming down, which was a good sign, but Ami was running around on the celiing, making AJ stunned, but couldn't control Ami like this, but Platyborg was amazed, but managed to get her down.

"Aw, I was having fun!" Ami said pouting, as Platyborg smiled.

"I know, but running around on the celing is dangerous, honey."

He then saw her calming down a little, as he was relieved, but he and AJ were telling them stories, but they were enjoying it, but Ami had something on her mind.

\3Can we go get Hana back, while we're on vacation?" she asked.

That threw him off guard, but he wouls tell a white lie for now, and figure out a solution, when they got to Gimmelstump, but she seemed calm but he was putting Kero and Yumi to bed.

But they were playing with Ami, as she was getting tired but they tucked her in, but Platyborg kissed her head before turning on the nightlights before leaving the room.

He then went to his room, along with AJ, but they were talking about tomorrow but he was hoping that Ami would forget about getting Hana back but AJ understood as she was stroking him but he was getting sleepy, but was excited.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Perry grumbled, as he was on Doof's shoulders but his foot was still in a cast, but they were going through airport security, but the little P-Borgs were runing around, but AJ and Platyborg were keeping a tight eye on them, but Ami had used her super strength to bust open a claw machine, as she and her siblings were in a mountain of plushies, but Platyborg laughed, as they caught them before airport security busted them, but they had their plushes in their backpacks, but were going through security, but Doof's face went red, hearing them say they didn't have bombs but revealed their blasters but the security let them through, after Platyborg convinced them they weren't dangerous.

"Let's leave the wing nuts and get on the plane, okay?" he told them.

AJ burst out laughing along with Doof at that, but they were boarding, but Perry had his foot up, so he wouldn't make it worse, but was listening to music on headphones.

"Goobye, America!" Ami yelled as the plane took off, but AJ smiled as it was cute.

She knew they were going to have fun, but knew Doof's parents had better be prepared, but knew his brother Roger was going there too, as she didn't like him, and neuther did Annie, as Luna was asleep on her lap, as the babin pressure was making her ears sore along with the little P-Borgs but they didn't mind so much.

Platyborg was asleep, but AJ smiled, as he was cute but her heart raced looking at him.


	35. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope veryloyalfan likes, as the little P-Borgs are trying to free Hana from the Goozim preseve, but find an orphaned spitzenwolf cub, but Ami decides it's their new pet.**

**The adults have no idea they'd gone off.**

* * *

After arriving in Gimmelstump, the little P-Borgs had wandered off from Doof's old house but ad entered the forest, as Ami was determined to rescue Hana from the Goozim preserve, but Kero and Yumi were worrying, as they didn't know this place like Danville, but they weren't ordinary kids, but they jumped hearing howl like cries, but Ami saw a wolf cub hiding behind a tree, but she saw it was sad.

"Aw, it's okay, little guy.

We won't hurt you, but you look like you're all alone out here, huh?

I'm Ami and those are my siblings Kero and Yumi." she told it as it licked her making her giggle.

"Guys, this is our new pet wolf, okay?" she said.

Kero and Yumi shared a worried look, but knew their sister missed Hana but wasn't sure their father and AJ wouldn't let them keep a wolf.

"If Daddy refuses, I'll just use my cute power on him.

Come on, guys!

The Goozim prison isn't far, and we can save Hana!" Ami told them.

They then found the Goozim preserve, but Hana got excited, seeing Ami, as the little P-Borgs flew into her enclosure.

"It's so good, to see you guys!

Especially you, Ami.

I was so scared, without you.

Where's your Daddy, and the others?" Hana asked them.

"We kind of went off, without them.

They won't mind, Hana.

Let's get you of here, okay?" Ami said.

They were about to, when Hana saw the keeper, as the little P-Borgs used their cloaking powers to hide, but the young Goozim knew the keeper was kind to her and the other Goozims here, but the little P-Borgs were curious seeing him feed Hana.

Ami was scared, but relaxed seeing the keeper leave, but Hana understood, nuzzling her.

* * *

Platyborg was worried, as he and the others couldn't find the little P-Borgs but AJ was worried too, but knew they could take care of themselves, but she remembered there was a Goozim preserve beyond the forest, as a smile crossed Platyborg's bill.

"They're at the preserve, guys.

Ami would go there, to try and free Hana." he said.

"Let's go, puddin.

They might get into trouble, and need us." she said.

Doof and Perry nodded, as they were wearing lederhosen, but were hating Doof's family, but knew the little P-Borgs would take care of that once they got back.

* * *

It was now night time, but the little P-Borgs were sleeping beside Hana, but Ami was nuzzling her in sleep, but hoped she could go home with them, as she was feeling better, but AJ and Platyborg smiled, as they entered the enclosure, but Hana smiled seeing them, but AJ was stunned, seeing Ami asleep, but knew she'd missed her Goozim friend, but stunned seeing a wolf cub beside them, but were waiting until morning.

They were lying beside the little P-Borgs but were asleep at once.


	36. Planning Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Dofy's family are being pains in the bratwurst but the little P-Borgs can handle them.**

* * *

The little P-Borgs were happy seeing their father and AJ, but Ami was anxious, hugging Hana, but AJ understood knowing the little one had just been reunited with her buddy, and she wasn't letting her go, no matter what.

Platyborg understood about the wolf cub, after Kero and Yumi explained but he knew that taking Hana back was a bad idea, but he saw Ami hide using her cloaking powers.

"Honey, let's talk, okay?" AJ said.

"No!

You just want me to leave Hana, after I found her again!" she replied.

Platyborg sighed, as he and Kero and Yumi left, but AJ would try to calm Ami down, so they could talk, but knew that she'd been emotional when Hana was sent here, but saw her burying her face in Hana's soft fur.

"I know you don't want to live Hana, honey.

But this is her home now, but maybe we can visit a lot.

I'll talk to your father, about it." she said.

"You promise, AJ?" she asked.

"Of course I do, honey." she said as they left.

* * *

Luna was laughing, as she was in the playpen playig with the wolf cub that the little P-Borgs had found in the forest, but Doof was a little worried but AJ knew that it wasn't dangerous, but his parents had been jerks from the moment they'd gotten here, along with being mean to Platyborg and his kids, but an evil smile crossed his face, seeing the little P-Borgs outside but Annie wondered what was on her husband's mind.

He then went outside, but saw Ami and her siblings playing basketball but they got excited, hearing their grandfather say he wanted them to cause mischief at the reunion, knowing they wouldn't get in too much trouble, with Platyborg as his parents had been jerks to them and their friends.

"Let's do it, Grandpa!" Ami said excitedly.

They were excited, planning mischief but were using their powers, but had put bugs in the dooknelberry pie, but Doof was helping them, but AJ wondered what they were up to, but Platyborg had a feeling that the kids were getting revenge on Doof's parents but AJ was stunned but understood knowing how terrible Doof's parents were, but hoped it was nthing too mean.

But Platyborg hoped that Ami was okay, as he knew she had wanted to free Hana gtom the Goozim preserve but AJ assured him that Ami was fine.


	37. Standing Up For Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as she loves this story but the little P-Borgs are getting comfort from AJ, after Doofy's parents scare them by telling them stories.**

* * *

Later that night, the little P-Borgs were still awake, as Doof's parents had scared them, with stories from folklore, but they were scared because the stories had freaked them out, but the thunder wasn't helping them out, but they freaked out, as their door opened, but AJ turned on the light but Ami relaxed, seeing AJ was here, as AJ was sitting on the double bed, bed but was hugging the little P-Borgs tight, as being here freaked her out, but Platyborg had been helping her feel better.

"You're scared, huh?

I know how you feel, as this place scares me too." AJ told them.

They were stunned, knowing that AJ was the bravest adult they'd ever known, but remembered they'd talked about fear in class, like when Yori had brought her pet tantrula and let it out by accident, at show and tell.

"Carl's right, about fear, guys.

As even those you look up to, get scared once in a while.

What did you guys put in those pies?" she told them.

Ami was telling her but AJ laughed, knowing it was harnless fun, but Doof's parents deserved it, for making them miserable but they were stunned, hearing Hana's voice in the living room, as Ami jumped out of the bed, but hugged the young Goozim nuzzling her.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Hana?" she asked her.

"Somebody let all the Goozims loose from the preserve, so I came here, but Platyborg said I could stay." she told her, as Ami was excited, as the young Goozim followed her into the room that she and her siblings shared while staying here.

"What's Hana doing here, Ami?

I thought she was in the Goozim preserve." Kero told her.

Hana then sat on their bed, but the little P-Borgs were sleepy but telling her about what they'd done for the reunion.

"Oh, that sounds funny, guys.

Your Daddy won't be mad, because of this?" she asked yawning.

"Nope, because AJ said it was okay.

Maybe my Daddy let the Goozims out, for us.

So you would be with us, again." Ami told her.

"Maybe, but let's sleep okay?" she replied.

They then fell asleep, but Platyborg grinned evilly, as he checked up on them, to make sure they were okay, but had let the Goozims out, but decided not to tell anybody, not even AJ, as they'd be mad at him.

He decided to keep it a secret for now, going back to bed, but was cuddling AJ as the storm had freaked her out, but was comforting her, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they were wakened by the sound of Doof's parents screaming, as they ran into the kitchen, but Platyborg couldn't help but laugh, along with Doof as his parents were caught in hunter's snares, but Hana was jumping at them, but AJ wondered how this could have happened, but Doof knew that the little P-Borgs had done this, as they smiled, knowing their trap had worked, as they high fived but Platyborg smiled, but knew Doof's parents deserved it.

"Great job, guys." Platyborg whispered to him.

AJ was making breakfast, but Doof's parents were annoyed as Annie cut them down, but they were dizzy and needed to lie down, but that meant they'd be out of the way until the reunion, but Doof was excited seeing Vanessa was here, along with Ferb but saw that Roger was here too, which made Doof angry, but Annie calmed him down, as the little P-Borgs hugged her legs, as she laughed but Hana was nuzzling her.

But Ami saw the wolf cub liked her, but noticed Vanessa was fat, as Doof's dark blue eyes widened seeing the baby bump, but Ami was touching her stomach.

"Ooh, Vanessa's gonna have a baby!

Meaning an new kid to play with, Grandpa." she said.

"Maybe, honey." she told her.

They were then eating pancakes, but saw Vanessa running to the bathroom, as she wasn't feeling good, but Ferb knew it was morning sickness, but Platyborg saw the little P-Borgs getting ideas, but knew they wanted to help Vanessa feel better.

But they were playing matadors with Hana being the bull, which Perry thought was cute.

He knew that Doof was shocked, hearing that Vanessa was pregnant, but the little P-Borgs were watching Vanessa lie on the couch, but the little Platyborgs were on the couch, but were being careful.

"Aw, you guys are being cute!" she said.

The little P-Borgs were going outside to play, but AJ was playing with them but she was having fun, but she remembered Platyborg's offer of being the little P-Borgs's step mother, but she wasn't sure yet, as she didn't want to hurt Platyborg's feelings, and wanted to help them.

She then went to get them snacks, but saw Roger there, but being a show off as usual, but she knew that Annie could handle him, but the little P-Borgs saw Hana bite him in the butt, making them laugh, as the young Goozim joined them outside, but were hugging her.

"Good work, Hana." Ami said smiling.

Hana was playing with them, but AJ was making cookies, as they were eating but sharing with the Goozim, but she saw Doof's parents were mad but told Platyborg to leave with his kids, but that made AJ mad, but was standing up for the little P-Borgs were stunned, but saw Doof's parents get mad.

"Come on, guys." she said as they left but Hana was in a carrier.

Doof would see them, when they got back to Danville, but felt bad that his parents were being jerks.


	38. Becoming A Godfather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's the Halloween weekend, and the family are preparing for Halloween, but watching Enchanted gave me ideas, like the Halloween ball.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was Halloween weekend, but AJ had gotten back from the costume store, with the costumes for the little P-Borgs, but had a black knight costume for Platyborg, but a princess costume for herself, but the little P-Borgs were playing with Hana, but were feeling a little bad as Doof's parents had kicked them out of the reunion, but she and Platyborg told them, that it wasn't their fault.

"AJ's back!" Ami told them.

AJ laughed, seeing the little P-Borgs hugging her legs, as Monday was Halloween, but the little P-Borgs were wearing their costumes to school, but Platyborg knew they'd have fun, but was fixing lunch but he saw AJ bend down to his level, but kissed his forehead.

"The kids are fine, but playing.

Doofy and the others should be back tonight." he replied.

He then was making her coffee, as he was giving the little P-Borgs their lunch and juice boxes, as soda made them nuts.

He knew that the Halloween Ball was on Monday night, but they were going to go, while Doof and Perry were taking the little P-Borgs and their friends trick or treating, but AJ was a little shy at parties, as she wasn't a good dancer but knew Aly was going to the ball, but dressed as a witch.

"I know that Halloween's gonna be special, for us." he told her.

The little P-Borgs were smiling seeing their father and AJ kiss but Hana was grossed out.

"But she's Daddy's princess, Hana, so it's okay." Ami told her.

She knew they were excited for Halloween which was Monday, but she was hoping they'd share their candy with her, as the little P-Borgs nodded.

* * *

Platyborg was woken up in the middle of the night, by the phone, as he answered it, but his eyes widened hearing it was Doof, but stunned that Vanessa was having her baby right now, as he had to leave along with AJ but told Alt Doof to stay here with the little P-Borgs, but heard them whimpering, but Alt Doof went to take care of them.

"Let's go, AJ!" Platyborg said smiling.

He was excited about the new addition to their family, but left at once, as they knew that Vanessa needed them, but they arrived at the hospital but joined Doof in the waiting room, but he looked freaked, but Ferb was in there with Vanessa, but they heard the sounds of an infant crying, as they ran into the room, but saw a beauitful girl in a blanket in Vanessa's arms.

"Aw, she's beauitful, pumpkin." Doof told her.

"I know, as she's gonna have a great grandfather and family for her.

I'm gonna name her Rose Doofensmirtz." Vanessa said as Ferb liked it.

Platyborg saw the baby reach out her hand, as she wrapped her pinky around his finger, as it made him tear up, remembering his kids had done the same thing when they were born, but Vanessa understood.

She asked Ferb and the others to leave the room, as she wanted to talk to Platyborg alone.

"I know, that you're a good father, so I can't think of anybody better, to be Rose's godfather." she said.

His eyes widened, hearing this.

He then picked up Rose, nuzzling her gently.

"Welcome to the family, Rose." he said softly.


	39. Finding Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that veryloyalfan enjoys, when she reads it, when she's feeling better, as she and her family are ill.**

**Platyborg and the others are back from the hospital, but have to go to the mall, as they're going to a party at Vanessa's house because Rose came into the world.**

**But AJ is thinking aout family, but Platyborg understands, but maybe they might start taking things slow.**

* * *

Ferb and the others were wondering what Vanessa was telling Platyborg, seeing the cybernetic male walk out of the room, but he had a smile on his bill, wiping tears away, as Doof was curious but he told him that Rose was okay, but Vanessa had asked him to be the godfather, and AJ the godmother, but he was happy for him, but was a little sad on the inside, but looked at the clock seeing it was seven in the morning.

"We should go home, Platyborg.

Your kids are probably wondering where their father is, but we're gonna need more sleep." he told him.

They then left the hospital, but were returning to his place, but saw the little P-Borgs tackle them in a hug as Alt Doof smiled but were wondering what Vanessa's baby was like.

"She's a girl, like Ami and Yumi.

Her name's Rose, as Vanessa named her." Platyborg told them.

They were excited, as Ferb and Vanessa had bought a house in Danville, which was on Maple Drive, but there was going to be a christening party, but they were going to get Rose a gift, but AJ was taking them, as Doof and Platyborg needed naps, as they'd been up all night, but she was fine but they were eating breakfast, but excited to meet their new cousin, but Alt Doof smiled, seeing both Hana and Luna asleep in their basket.

"I need to go home, for a little while.

But I'll be back, before the party." he assured them.

Ami had a feeling that he was going to give Rose a baby Goozim, but liked the idea knowing they'd gotten Hana when they were babies but knew Rose would love it and it would be her friend, as they saw their uncle go through the portal to his dimension.

AJ hoped that Vanessa would like it.

"Go get ready, so we can go to the mall." AJ told them.

They nodded, going to get ready, but saw Platyborg sleepwalking, meaning he was worried about something, but she woke him up gently, after sitting on the couch, but he was hugging her tight.

"You had a bad dream, huh puddin?" she said stroking him gently.

He nodded in reply, telling her about it, as it was about Kiki but he was calming down, but he was asleep as she placed a blanket over his sleeping form, as the little P-Borgs entered the living room.

"Is Daddy okay, AJ?" Kero asked her.

"Sort of, honey." she said as they left.

* * *

AJ was in the store paying for the stuff they were getting Rose, but she noticed that the little P-Borgs had ran off, using their cloaking powers, but she went after them, after paying for things, but heard laughter from the toy store, knowing that they were in there, but hoped they weren't hotwiring anything in there, but realised they hadn't had any sugar in a while, but entered the store, as she saw them on the trampoline, but laughing, but got off, seeing AJ.

"Sorry, AJ for wandering off." they said as she understood.

"It's okay, guys.

Wandering off is a bad thing, but I'm glad you're not lost." she told them.

She then went to get coffee at Starbuck's but the little P-Borgs were eating cookies and drinking juice, but they wondered what coffee tasted like, as AJ knew there was no way, they were trying coffee until they were older but AJ had to answer the phone, but the little P-Borgs snuck a few sips of coffee, but were feeling more stronger than before.

They then ran off like speeding blurs, as AJ was worried knowing that Platyborg would be upset if he found out his kids were lost but she had to go find them, but heard whimpering, knowing it was the little P-Borgs as they appeared but were hugging her, as she was relieved, but they were leaving the mall, as they had to get ready for the party, as they agreed.


	40. Missing Her Mother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope you guys like.**

**The little P-Borgs are excited about going to the party, at Vanessa's house, but they like superheroes now after their Dad let them watch Avengers Assemble, which is kind of cool.**

* * *

Platyborg was watching a copy of Avengers Assemble that he'd downloaded off the Internet, but the little P-Borgs, but AJ were stunned, seeing them get ideas, but knew they'd think of themselves as superheroes, but Platyborg thought it was cute, but he didn't mind his kids watching, as a lot of kids in their class had seen it, but AJ hoped they wouldn't get into trouble.

She then paused it, as they had to get ready for the party, but they were running around pretending to be the Avengers fighting bad guys, but AJ smiled as it was cute, as Ami was bashing things like the Hulk, knowing she caused chaos like that with her powers, but they were ready for the party, but she was getting dressed, leaving the little P-Borgs in the living room as they were watching the rest of the movie.

"This is awesome, guys!" Ami said as her siblings agreed.

Doof then saw Haa join them, as she was curious about the movie but the little P-Borgs were telling her about it, but the young Goozim was in awe, as the Avengers reminded her of them, as they were good guys who had powers.

"That would be cool, but our Daddy wouldn't let us, as we're still kids.

But it would be cool, if we were superheroes." Kero said, as Ami and Yumi agreed.

* * *

Platyborg was in awe, seeing AJ in a beauitful dress, as she looked beauitful, but his heart was racing but she smiled, as they were ready, but knew that the little P-Borgs were anxious to meet their new cousin, but heard them laughing, as they were playing in the living room, but AJ saw them calm down, but knew this was a good sign.

"Let's go, guys.

I'm sure Vanessa's gonna be happy, to see us." she said to them.

She knew that Annie and Doof had went over to Vanessa's house early to help her and Ferb set up, but knew that Luna had met Rose already, as the little P-Borgs were in the car, but saw Platyborg driving instead of AJ, as he'd passed the deadly Drusselstein driving test, but they were hoping he'd drive like a maniac, but arrived at Ferb and Vanessa's house safely and soundly, as they got out of the car.

Vanessa saw them hug her legs, as they arrived, but the little P-Borgs ran into the house but saw Luna and Rose in the playpen with an infant Goozim but it was male, but Rose smiled seeing her cousins, as Luna had told her about them.

"What's your Goozim's name, Rose?" Yumi asked her.

"Brock, as my uncle gave him to me, but I'm scared of all the grownups in here, but at least you guys are here, as you guys are fun." Rose said, as Ami understood but had to tell her that the party was for her.

"They all came here, to see you, Rose.

Parties are really fun, as you get cake and presents, and have fun and play games." Ami told her.

Rose's dark blue eyes widened, as she liked how her cousin had made parties sound, but Ami's eyes widened seeing the huge cake, as she wanted some now, as Brock agreed, along with Luna and Rose, as the newborn climbed onto the infant Goozim male's back, but one thing worried her.

"But my Mommy locked the playpen door, guys!" Rose said.

"Stand back, Rose." Ami said.

A spark of electricity sparked from the finger of her paw, breaking the lock, as they were happy, but were sneaking out, but Rose was on Brock's back, as they hid under the table where the cake was, but along with the other goodies.

"You guys rock, for being my cousins!" Rose said eating a cookie.

Ami and er siblings smiled mischievously, as they then heard Vanessa looking for Rose but the newborn was hiding from her mother, but the little P-Borgs were helping her feel braver, as she crawled out, as Vanessa picked her up.

"Come on, honey.

Let's go meet your family." she said but the little P-Borgs were eating the decorations off the cake, but AJ smiled, knowing they were hiding, but knew they'd helped Rose, but Luna was hiding with them, but had seen sadness in Ami's eyes seeing Vanessa cuddle Rose.

"It reminds me of our old Mommy, who left, Luna." Kero said.

Luna understood seeing Ami leave, but hoped she'd be okay.


	41. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks so much to veryloyalfan for reviewing, even though she's ill recently, but I hope she enjoys.**

**Ami has a powerful tantrum that scares Platyborg and the other adults especially Hana, but he knows her anger is about Kiki leaving but wants to show her that they still are a family.**

* * *

Platyborg found Ami hiding but was hugging him tightly, as he was under the table with her, but saw sadness in her eyes, as he wondered what had upset her so much, but understood, after Ami told him, but he understood, stroking her.

"I know, you miss your old Mommy, and seeing Rose with her Mommy made you sad huh?" he told her, as she nodded.

He knew that divorce was very tough on kids, but Kero and Yumi had forgotten about Kiki but Ami still remembered her, but he had to calm her down.

"I know things are tough, but you'll be okay.

Let's just go home, okay?" he said.

They then used their cloaking powers, but left the house, but deployed their wings, flying back to Doof's apartment, but Platyborg had to phone AJ so she wouldn't freak out.

He then sensed destructive strength, from the little P-Borgs's room, as he was worried, but saw Ami had trashed the room in anger, but it scared him, along with Alt Doof, sensing that the anger had made Ami's Emp Link stronger.

"Ami, stop!" he said as her eyes glowed with light.

She threw toys at them, but Platyborg saw Yuna focusing, as she used her Emp Link to calm Ami down but was amazed at the destruction she'd caused.

"Put her in the time out chamber, and afterwards, let her sleep on the couch." Alt Doof told her.

The purple female Platyborg agreed, as she picked Ami up but she placed her in the time out chamber knowing Ami hated the chamber, but set up the timer.

Alt Doof and Platyborg were fixing the damage done to the room, but hoped that AJ and the others came home but saw Hana scared, as Ami's tantrum had scared her and Luna, but Yuna was comforting the Goozim.

She then saw Doof come home, as Platyborg had told him what had happened, but he felt bad for Ami, but knew tomorrow was Halloween, so she might cheer up, but was stunned seeing the damage she'd done to the room she and her siblings shared.

"Why is she so angry, all the time?" he asked them.

Platyborg knew why, as it was to do with Kiki.

"Kero and Yumi accepted the divorce, but Ami hasn't.

I think she's mad, because she thinks we're not a family anymore, but we should show her that we still are a family, even if her mother left." he said softly.

AJ knew that he was still a little sad, about Kiki.

AJ then saw he was done, with fixing the damage but she saw him go into his room, but she saw him lying with his face buried in the cushion, but she was sitting on the bed, cuddling him.

"Hey, it's okay puddin.

I know you're worried about Ami, but she'll get better." she assured him.

"I hope so, but she's mad at me." he told her.

"I don't think so, honey.

She's just working through things, to do with the divorce." she assured him.

A spft, yet warm smile was on AJ's face as he was in her arms, but was nuzzling her but she understood, as she saw Kero and Yumi walk in, but were worried seeing their father sad, as they were climbing onto the bed, but hugging him.

"Hey, guys.

How was the rest of the party?" he asked them.

"It was fun, Daddy.

Are you okay, Daddy?

You look like you're crying, are you okay?" Kero asked him.

"I-I'm fine, guys.

It's just your sister, being a little unlike herself.

She's mad, at me." he told them.

"She'll cool down, Daddy." Yumi told him.

AJ knew she was right, but unaware that Ami had overheard them, but she decided to run away, so she wouldn't cause trouble, but knew her uncle in the 2nd Dimension loved her antics, as she found the portal remote, as she had her backpack on her back, as she activated the portal to the 2nd Dimension, but walked through, but Hana saw it close.

She had to tell Kero and Yumi at once.

* * *

Ami then was in her uncle's apartment, but he understood her sadness, but would let her stay, but wouldn't let Platyborg know where she was, but he hoped that they weren't mad or worried about her but she was asleep in the guest room, but he was building things but knew that Ami would want to help him, knowing she liked watching her grandfather build his inators, but he wouldn't let her build but he would, knowing she had a desire to invent.

He then saw his videophone go off, seeing Platyborg on there.

"Oh, hey, Platyborg!

What's up?" he asked him.

_Ami's ran away, Uncle D!_

_She was pretty angry earlier, about Kiki but when we were putting them to bed, AJ and I noticed she wasn't there, but at first we thought she was hiding, but she's not hiding._

_AJ and I are worried, about her._

_We hope that where ever she is, she's safe, and not hurt._

The one eyed man understood, seeing the anxiety in Platyborg's eyes, but he decided not to tell Platyborg where Ami was as he sighed.

He then realised it was early morning, but was going to get some shuteye, but saw Ami whimpering, as he climbed into bed beside her, but saw her wrap her tiny arms around him, but he felt a warm feeling in him.

He was hoping that Platyborg wasn't too mad or upset about Ami being with him, but he fell asleep.


	42. Getting Ami To Come Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyaldan likes, and helps her feel better.**

**It's Halloween, but AJ and the others are worrying about Ami, but had faith that they'll find her.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Kero and Yumi were hopeful, as they woke up the next morning, but knew it was Halloween, but were hugging Hana as they were riding on her and Luna, but saw AJ making breakfast, but they wondered where their father was but AJ was understanding knowing that the house was quieter, but knew it was because Ami wasn't here.

"Your father's at work, but searching for Ami." she told them.

They were eating pancakes, but were getting ready for school, as they were putting on their costumes, but were hoping their sister would return so they could have fun as it was Halloween, but saw Perry with Kai and Tifa in ninja outfits and wearing Naruto headbands, but he saw Kero and Yumi hug him, but felt bad for them, knowing Ami had ran away, but had faith that Platyborg would find her.

He was a fellow father, but Leah and him understood how AJ and the others were feeling but they were going to school, but AJ hoped that Platyborg had some good news, but was going to the O.W.C.A building.

She hoped that Ami was safe, where ever she'd went.

She then entered the building, running into the Platyborg Division's headquarters, but saw Platyborg smile, which gave her hope, as she saw he'd found her in the 2nd Dimension, but AJ knew she was with Alt Doof, but they had to get her to come home, to this dimension, but AJ opened the portal, as they went through but it closed.

They then were in the 2nd Dimension, but running to Alt Doof's building, hearing maniacal laughter, but saw both Ami and Alt Doof building things, but AJ saw Ami had been making toys, but Platyborg saw her hug them, but they were relieved.

"You realise it's Halloween, back home, sweetie?" AJ told her.

"I know, but you guys don't want me, because I cause trouble." she said.

Platyborg knew Alt Doof had probably told her that, but was explaining they'd missed her, along with Kero and Yumi but Ami decided it was time to go home, as she wanted to have fun, with her siblings and friends.

"Good choice, honey." Platyborg told her.

Alt Doof watched, as they opened a portal leading back to the 1st Dimension, but they went through.

* * *

At school, Kero and Yumi were having fun with their friends, but they missed Ami, but they then saw her enter, in her knight costume, as Kero and Yumi hugged her, but were happy to see their sister, but they were having fun, but Yori was dressed as an ninja as well, but were playing ninjas, but Carl had taken her toy kunai away, as it could be dangerous, but Kai and Tifa had hidden their toy katanas, so Carl wouldn't take them away from them.

"Thanks, guys." she said borrowing Tifa's katana.

Carl saw them having a sword fight, imitating something from Naruto, but he knew they'd get mad, as he knew that Kai and Tifa sometimes lashed out physically, when they didn't get their way, but he knew they were also hyped up from the candy.

He then called recess, as the kids ran outside to burn off some energy, as he was cleaning up some of the mess but knew that the kids in his class were hyped up, but he knew they'd calm down, as he was making warm milk, to soothe them, knowing it would be naptime soon, but he was happy seeing the kids burning off some energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the O.W.C.A the agents were having a huge Halloween party, but Platyborg and Perry were planning to scare Monogram, as it was Halloween but knew it was fun to be scared on Halloween, but were having fun, as they were planning on scaring Monogram out of his skin, but were getting help from Monty, Monogram's teen son, as he wanted to scare his father, but were laughing, as Monogram was running out of his office, screaming at the top of his lungs, but they laughed at this.

AJ hoped the little P-Borgs were okay at school, but Platyborg then activated the webcam feed from the pre-school, seeing they and the others were asleep, as it was naptime, but he smiled, going to join the others.

He knew that tonight was going to be special, but AJ was excited about the Halloween Ball at City Hall later, but Doof was watching the little P-Borgs until they got back, but Monty was a little bummed that Vanessa wasn't coming, but he did like Aly, as they had a lot in common, but AJ knew that Aly liked him, but didn't like his father.

"You'll have fun, Monty." she assured him.

She realised that it was almost time to pick the little P-Borgs up from school, but Perry was quiet as he was going to get a costume.


	43. Hyped Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's Halloween night, but the little P-Borgs are going to have fun, and be hyped up on candy but AJ and Platyborg are going to have fun at the Halloween Ball.**

* * *

The little P-Borgs were running around the living room, as they were hyped up, as they'd had candy at school, but AJ knew they were going to be more hyper tonight, after eating candy, but felt bad for Doof knowing there was going to be trouble, but knew that it was in great fun.

Ami was playing with Hana, but the young Goozim was relieved that the female Platyborg wasn't mad at her or Platyborg anymore, but they were having fun, but AJ was happy, as she was fixing dinner, but the little P-Borgs were running rings around Annie, but Platyborg was relieved as they hugged him.

"You guys had candy, huh?

I know you're gonna have fun, tonight.

Like AJ and me, at the ball." he told them.

They didn't have their costumes on, but were putting them back on after dinner, but were jumping on the couch as he laughed, but they were having a sleepover with Kai and Tifa, but Platyborg was anxious knowing they'd be hyper.

But AJ assured him that things would be fine, but Luna was wearing a pumpkin suit, which Annie had gotten for her, but she was excited about Halloween, as the little P-Borgs had told her about it.

They were excited about later, as it was dinner time, as the little P-Borgs ran into the kitchen like speeding bullets, as Annie had made burgers, but Platyborg laughed at their energy.

"Doofy's going to have a fun time, with them tonight." he said as AJ agreed.

She was eating but looking forward to the ball, but was anxious about dancing, as she wasn't very good at it, but knew that Platyborg would understand.

After dinner, they then went to get ready, but the little P-Borgs were already in their costumes, but Platyborg was excited but was in his black knight costume, but excited, but Doof knew that they never had Halloween in the 2nd Dimension.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were having fun, trick or treating, with Kai and Tifa but knew that Yori was at home, as she never went out at night, but knew her parents were having fun with her, but people were liking their costumes, but Tifa and Ami snuck extra candy into their bags, when Doof wasn't looking.

"Excited about the sleepover, later?" Ami asked as she nodded.

"Yep, as it's gonna rock, since our parents went to that party at City Hall." she replied.

Ami and her siblings nodded, as their father and AJ had gone there, but Doof knew that Platyborg was excited, about this, but he was wearing a were wolf costume.

"Let's go, guys." he said, as they left.

They were talking xcitedly about the sleepover, but he smiled, but hoped that Ami wouldn't cause damage like the other day, but knew she was more calm.

He hoped that AJ and Platyborg were okay.

* * *

At the Halloween Ball, AJ and Platyborg were dancing, but she was anxious, about stepping on his webbed toes, but he didn't mind, but their hearts were racing, but accidentally kissed, as Platyborg blushed but they saw people staring at them, but a glare from Platyborg stopped them, but noticed that AJ was quiet.

"A-Are you okay, AJ?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply, as they were drinking punch, but saw Aly with Monty as he was overprotective of the young teen, but knew that she was smart, and could handle herself if Monty tried anything, but saw that she was happy, knowing Aly wanted a boyfriend, but Monty was filling the bill.

He hoped the kids were okay, but probably driving Doof crazy.

AJ laughed at that, knowing it was true.

* * *

"Guys, hyper down!" Doof yelled as he was scared.

The little P-Borgs and Kai and Tifa were hyped up, but flying and bouncing off the walls, but he couldn't take it, locking himself in his and Annie's room, as Annie was at the Halloween Ball, with Luna but he was curled up in a ball on the bed, hearing noises and laughter outside but sighed, knowing they'd hyper down soon


	44. A Lazy Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing as usual, and hope she's feeling better.**

**It's the day after Halloween, but the little P-Borgs are tired and not themselves because of all the candy they'd eaten, but AJ and Platyborg are feeling the same, but are taking care of them.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

AJ and Platyborg came home around three in the morning, from the Halloween Ball but were stunned seeing the place was clean but Doof looked frazzled but he told them that the little P-Borgs and Perry's kids asleep, but they understood as they'd eaten hyper from candy but Platyborg was relieved that they'd calmed down, but was tired but knew his kids would be tired, from eating too much candy but AJ knew that was a good thing, but saw Annie putting Luna to bed, but knew that things were okay.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" she told him.

He agreed as they went into Platyborg's room, but AJ was going into the bathroom, to take off the makeup and put on her pyjamas, but Platyborg was wrapping some of the blanket around him.

His eyes closed in sleep, as AJ walked in but smiled as he was cute but climbed into bed beside him, but she was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

Doof was peeking into Platyborg's room but saw him and AJ asleep but knew his family were going to be cranky today.

He was going to bed, but saw Annie watching TV, but he climbed into bed beside him, wearing feetie pyjamas, as she hugged him, as she liked nuzzling against them.

"How's everybody, honey?" she asked him.

"Aly and the others are asleep.

Even the little P-Borgs and their friends, which is a good thing." he said to her.

She smiled, as she knew that he loved them, but knew tomorrow they were onna be cranky, and not themselves, but she and him fell asleep, but were bracing themselves for the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Doof saw that Perry was in the kitchen, making himself coffee but was picking Kai and Tifa up but smiled, hearing they'd been hyper, along with the little P-Borgs but he then peeked into the little P-Borgs'sroom butsaw them asleep, when they were normally they were up and running around, but Doof understood, seeing Platyborg walk in, tired but Perry saw him rest his head on the table, but he patted his head gently.

He then looked up at him, but Perry saw tiredness in his friend's eyes, as his bionic eye glowed dimly, which wasn't a good thing, but Doof put a cup of black coffee in front of him, as a tired smile crossed his bill.

"Thanks, Doofy.

I could use a cup of this, to help wake up." he said yawning.

Doof smiled, as he was being cute, but knew he'd probably sleep all day, to recover along with the little P-Borgs but Annie then entered with Luna in her arms.

She then put Luna in the playpen, as Jax was playing there along with Luna and Hana, but Hana wondered why the little P-Borgs weren't up yet, but Hana knew that they'd be okay, but saw Ami walk in sleepily, as Hana saw her climb onto her back, but was falling back into sleep, as Doof smiled because it was cute.

"i think, that somebody needs to sleep a little more." he said.

He then picked Ami up gently, as he walked back into the little P-Borgs's room, but saw that Kero and Yumi were still asleep but put her in her bed, but tucked her in but saw AJ and Platyborg lying on the couch, as they were tired but were watching TV but were falling asleep, but he and Annie were taking Luna to the park for a while, but Aly was home but up and working on things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the little P-Borgs were in the playpen, playing with toys and cuddling Luna and Hana, as they were too tired to cause mischief today, but the Goozims understood, and were just hanging out, as their father was asleep but AJ was awake but making a late lunch for them, but made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with cookies, but they were happy to eat.

"Thanks, Aly." Ami said.

"It's okay, guys." she replied to them.

They were eating, but Hana knew their energy would return for a while, but liked them being back to normal, but AJ was ordering takeout for dinner, as they were too tired to cook, but Aly was going out to have smoothies with her friend, but would be back in time for dinner, but Platyborg was waking up, seeing his kids on the couch beside him, hugging him.

"You guys tired too, huh?" he said as they nodded.

"Yeah, as we were having serious fun last night, while AJ and you were gone." Kero told him.

"I'm not surprised, guys." he replied.

They laughed, at this, as they were talking about last night, but AJ was overhearing them, but blushed remembering how they'd danced up a storm.

Platyborg was laughing, but yawning too, as he was still tired but they understood but were lying beside him watching Avengers Assemble, but were having fun.


	45. A First Time For Everything

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg has a toothache, but AJ is taking him to the dentist.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

AJ was stunned, as the little P-Borgs weren't putting up a fight at bedtime, even though they'd had cake for dessert, but knew they were exhausted from last night, as she was reading to them, but they were falling asleep, as she was reading, but was putting them into bed, but tucked them in.

She then kissed their foreheads, before leaving their room, along with turning the nightlights on, but she then joined Platyborg, but he was lying awake, but his cheek was bugging him, as he had toothache, but she was anxious.

"I'll call the dentist in the morning, puddin." she assured him.

He nodded lying carefully on the bed, but she was wrapping her arms around him, as he was whimpering as she'd accidentally squeezed his cheek which hurt.

"Oops, puddin." she told him.

"It's okay, AJ.

It was just an accident, you know?" she said.

"It's okay, oney." he told her falling asleep.

They then fell asleep, as they hoped it was okay.

* * *

The little P=Borgs were running into the kitchen, like speeding bullets, but saw their father clutching his cheek while eating, but Platyborg was assuring them he was fine, as they were eating pancakes, but he was eating oatmeal, but AJ had gotten an appointment for him at the dentist, after they dropped the little P-Borgs off at school but they were getting ready, but Platyborg was wearing a leather jacket with baggy jeans and sneakers, as they were going to the human dentist, but hoped that he'd be okay, seeing the little P-Borgs run in, with their backpacks but playing Tag, as AJ laughed at their energy.

"Okay, guys.

Time for school." she said as they were leaving but they were in the car, as Platyborg was in the front seat, but listening to punk music but Ami was headbanging which made Platyborg smile but made his cheek hurt, but AJ put a hand to it gently nut were at the O.W.C.A headquarters, but AJ was taking them to school, but they were playing with their friends, but she told them that she'd see them at the end of the day.

She then joined Platyborg in the car, as they left but she noticed that he was quiet, but realised he'd never been to the dentist before, but had heard stories about it, which made him shake.

"it'll be okay, puddin.

None of those stories are true, about the dentist.

I've been there, a dozen times." she assured him.

He relaxed, hearing this, as he trusted AJ with his life, but his anxiety increased a little, as they got there, but he was quiet, as they were in the waiting room, but she knew he'd be okay.

She then saw him come out a few hours later, but had been numbed by the injection they gave to numb the pain, but AJ was relieved, as they left but knew he wouldn't be talking for a while.

She was getting him something to drink.


	46. Comforting Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes, as I like where it's going.**

**Platyborg accidentally teaches his kids a bad word, but AJ and him will show them that bad words aren't a good thing.**

* * *

It was early afternoon, but the little P-Borgs were home from pre-school, but were running around the apartment, but it was November and it meant that Thanksgiving was coming up, as Carl had told them about Thanksgiving in class, but AJ was making them snacks, but Ami was pretending to be an Avenger, as she and her sibligs liked that movie.

But their game sometimes got them in trouble, like accidentally hitting but were put in time out sometimes, but Platyborg smiled, seeing them running around.

"Avengers, assemble!" Ami yelled hugging him.

But her tackle made him fall onto the ground hurting the cheek the dentist had worked on, making him cuss, as the little P-Borgs were stunned along with AJ but saw some teeth were out, making him angry, but the little P-Borgs whimpered running into their room.

"Does it hurt, puddin?" AJ asked him.

He nodded in reply, but she was calling the O.W.C.A dentist, but she hoped the little P-Borgs were okay, but knew they'd heard a bad word and she had to make sure they didn't repeat it.

They heard the little P-Borgs playing but heard Ami say the word that Platyborg had yelled, after she'd tackled him but AJ would talk to her at bedtime, but relieved that Kero and Yumi ertrm't copying their sister.

Doof wondered what was going on, but his dark blue eyes widened, hearing AJ explain.

"That's not good, guys!" he said to her.

"Only Ami is saying it, not Kero and Yumi." she replied to him.

"P-Borg has to go to court, AJ.

It's to decide if he or Kiki gets custody of the little P-Borgs." he told her.

AJ was stunned, as she never knew her friend always told him everything, but saw Annie fixing dinner, but she saw Platyborg deploy his wings flying off, but he'd be back soon, but Doof knew that he'd gone to talk to Perry, as he was sort of a lawyer.

* * *

"So, how're you about the trial?" Perry asked.

He and Platyborg were in Perry's lair drinking coffee and talking, but Platyborg was quiet, but Perry saw his metallic paws shake holding the cup, as he understood his fear as it could mean he might lose his kids to Kiki if she won the trial, but he knew he would win.

"It'll be okay, bro.

Those kids ain't going anywhere.

They're doing better with their father, than with her mother." he assured him.

A small, shy smile crossed his bill, hearing that, but Perry was stunned hearing that Platyborg's kids had accidentally learnt a bad word from their father, but knew that kind of blunder happened a lot, but knew that AJ would help take care of it.

"Things may be messed up right now, but they'll work out, trust me." he assured him.

Platyborg then felt better, but was hanging out with Perry, but yawned as he was tired from the stress of things but Perry saw him rest his head on the table, as Phineas and Ferb entered, but wondered what was wrong with Platyborg.

"He's just really tired, guys.

i'm gonna let him rest, as he's going through a lot." he said through his translator.

Phineas then heard his mother call him and Ferb for dinner, but saw Perry remove his fedora, and getting onto all fours, but he would bring Platyborg some leftovers, but hoped that Platyborg was okay.

* * *

AJ sighed, as the little P-Borgs were watching Avengers Assemble while eating their bedtime snacks, but she knew it was almost their bedtime, but Ami wasn't ready for bed, running around and playing, but AJ sighed, as she saw Platyborg catch her, but he saw him shiver, as Ami punched him in the face, but he flinched, but AJ saw his eye was swollen.

"Ami, that wasn't very nice to do that!

You're going into time out, for three minutes!" she said picking her up.

Platyborg was going to read to Kero and Yumi but he saw Kero and Yumi run to him as he was on Ami's bed, but they were curious but scared seeing his eye.

"Did a bad guy do that, Daddy?" Kero asked him.

"Nope, it was your sister who did this." he told him.

Kero and Yumi were stunned but scared, that their sister would hurt them, but he assured them, that Ami loved them very much but got really angry sometimes, but he and AJ were helping her calm down.

"Are you gonna read to Ami, when she's out of time out?" Yumi asked him.

"Maybe, guys." he replied as he was reading to them.

But AJ saw that the beeper had gone off, signalling that Ami could come out, but she was quiet, as Platyborg saw she didn't want to hug him, but he sighed knowing she was mad at him, but needed to know why.

He was on her bed, but she was calming down, which relieved him, but saw her hug him, crying but somehow one of the other Platyborg kids had told her about the trial, but he stroked her, knowing why she was so angry.

"Are we gonna live, with Mommy and never see you and AJ?" she asked.

That question made him flinch, but he needed time to answer her questions, but said that he didn't know.

She then fell asleep, but he kissed her goodnight, but turned the nightlights on.

He then left the room.


	47. Protecting His Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope that veryloyalfan likes and just saw Minor Monogram on Youtube, and made me imagine tuff for this story.**

**Kiki's teamed up with Rodrigo, but Monty and the others find out and try to keep Platyborg and his kids safe.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

But Kiki had been looking for a place to call home, but found Rodrigo's apartment, but didn't care if he was truly evil, as she wanted revenge against her ex husband and wanted her kids back, but Rodrigo had heard of the Platyborg Division, but saw that the Monograms had funded it, remembering how Monty Monogram had defeated him.

"Si, you can stay, Kiki.

We can be partners, and get revenge." he said laughing evilly.

Kiki wanted Platyborg to see he was making a mistake, divorcing her and trying to take custody of her kids, but she began to plan.

* * *

The next day, AJ was called into Monogram's office, but stunned hearing that Kiki had joined forces with Rodrigo but Platyborg had to be protected from her, but AJ understood, but Perry saw her leave with anxiety in her eyes, as she was shaky, as he realised that she needed to relax, but Monty was going with him knowing about AJ from his father.

They found her outside sitting on a bench, but saw tears in her eyes, as Perry knew she was concerned about Platyborg but he was hugging her neck, feeling red hot tears.

"It's okay, AJ.

We all care about Platyborg, but he'll be okay." he assured her.

Monty knew he was right about this, but was telling her that he could handle Rodrigo, as they were enemies, but Perry saw her wipe tears away but hugged him.

"Let's go see how Platyborg's doing, AJ.

He may need you, since the trial's stressing him out." he told her.

She nodded, leaving with him.

Monty was relieved she was okay, but they saw that Platyborg looked stressed when they got back, as he was drinking countless cups of coffee, as Perry rushed to his side, sensing it was black coffee.

"Let's get you on the couch, bro." he said as Platyborg was out cold.

AJ smiled removing a blanket from her fedora, as Perry smiled but saw fear in her eyes, but she had to be strong for Platyborg's sake.

She hoped the little P-Borgs were safe at school.

* * *

Kiki cackled, arriving at her kids's school, but Ami was curious yet scared but had to be strong for her siblings, as she knew something was going down, but she used her powers to keep her siblings safe, but Kiki got back onto her webbed feet, growling fiercely.

"Just come with me guys, as I'm your Mommy.

You know that, right Ami?" she said but Ami was mad.

"We're not coming with you, Kiki.

You're not our Mommy, not anymore.

You made Daddy cry, everynight and you left us behind!" she yelled.

Kero and Yumi agreed with their sister, as Platyborg showed up, but looked steamed, as he was furious about her attempting to take his kids, but was fighting her, with every ounce of rage in his body, but the little P-Borgs were watching in awe, but Kiki then grabbed them when he was caught off guard, but Platyborg was going after them.

AJ was worried, along with Perry as they'd gone after Platyborg after Monty told them Kiki was at his kids's school.

"He'll be fine, along with his kids." Monty told her.

* * *

Rodrigo was in awe of Ami and her siblings, as they were fighting his inventions, but were happy seeing their father show up, as Rodrigo screamed in fear, but Monty was fighting him, as he was stunned that he'd stoop low to kidnap kids, but Ami and her siblings were helping, and using their powers, but AJ and Perry stopped them, knowing a battle royale was going on.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Perry told them.

"But it's getting good, like Avengers." Ami said.

AJ then scooped her up, as Perry had Kero and Yumi in his arms, but told them it was too dangerous to stay, but assured them their father would be okay, as he was tough and had powers.

"Our Mommy's scary, AJ." Yumi said as they left.

"I know, kiddo.

Hopefully, she won't be your Mom anymore." Perry said driving back, but heard an explosion.

The little P-Borgs were tearing up, imagining that something bad had happened to their father, but AJ was scared herself, but needed to keep the kids calm.

"He'll be fine, guys." she said.

They then arrived back at Doof's apartment, but AJ and Perry felt their watches vibrate, but knew it was about Platyborg, as the little P-Borgs were shaking and scared, which worried Doof.

"Doofy, make hot chocolate, okay?

They need it, at once." AJ said as they left.

* * *

Monty was stunned, as Platyborg was in a bed in the infirmary, but was beaten up but bandaged and in a cast but AJ and Perry hoped he'd be okay and wake up soon but Monogram saw AJ touch Platyborg's metallic paw, but was beginning to stir, as his eyes opened slowly, but he felt pain, but worry.

"Thank goodness, pudding, that you're okay!" she said.

"I-I'm fine, but what about the kids?

Don't worry about them, honey.

They're shaken up, from what happened." she replied.

Perry was relieved, but he then went back to his kids.

AJ then decided to go back to the little P-Borgs.


	48. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes, as she likes this, but the little P-Borgs are happy that they get to see their father, as they were worried about him.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

AJ saw the little P-Borgs hug her, as she returned to the apartment, but she knew they were scared about their father but she told them that he was fine, but really hurt, but Ami was relieved but quiet, as Kero and Yumi were relieved but but saw Yuna shaking, as she was worried about her brother but AJ was hugging her, as she needed one.

But Doof was making muffins, for a snack as Yuna smiled knowing her father was a muffin freak but the little P-Borgs were excited, hearing they were going to visit their father but were going into their room, but were making something for him.

Kero and Yumi knew something was bugging their sister.

"We could've stopped Kiki, if Uncle Perry hadn't stopped us.

We're smart and we have powers, like the Avengers.

We could've taken her, you know?" she told them.

"Yeah, but in their eyes, we're just kids." Kero told her.

AJ frowned, hearing this, as she knew that Ami would have wanted to join their father in the fray, but knew the life of a secret agent was dangerous, but she then saw Perry show up, but was stunned hearing what AJ had said.

"We should leave them alone, for a bit.

They need time, as they're going through a lot.

Carl said, that the school was closed, until the damage is fixed, meaning they won't be back until after Christmas, but they and Platyborg need a lot of love right now, AJ.

I think you're the only one, who can do that." he said to her.

She smiled, knowing this, but knew that yesterday's events might help Platyborg win the trial, and keep the little P-Borgs, as they were in the living room, drinking coffee.

"How're the little P-Borgs, guys?" Doof asked.

"They're in their room, playing." AJ said to him.

They were then bringing in cookies but saw the little P-Borgs taking an nap, but saw they'd made cards for their father, but thought it was cute, but she put the cookies on the desk, but heard Ami whimpering in sleep, making AJ worry, as she sat on the female Platyborg's bed but stroking her while humming something soothing.

"Hey, AJ.

Whatcha ya doing here?" Ami asked softly.

AJ then scooped her onto her lap, as she saw Ami's metallic paws shaking in fear, but was clinging tightly to her, as she understood what was wrong.

"Your father's okay, sweetie.

He's in the hosital recovering." she told her.

"I don't like Kiki, AJ.

I want you, to be our Mommy." she said.

AJ's eyes widened, hearing her, but understood, as Kiki had scared her greatly, but was assuring her that Kiki would be taken care of, by the police.

But Ami was just sitting there, resting her head on AJ's lap curling up, but she smiled seeing her fall asleep, but AJ was okay with it, as Perry entered but he smiled, as AJ put a finger to her lips.

He was astounded hearing that Ami wanted her to be their mother, but understood, since their own mother was now evil and abandoned them and their father, they wanted nothing to do with Kiki.

"I'll see what Platyborg thinks, when we see him later." she replied.

He understood leaving them be.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were happy, hearing they were going to see their father, after dinner, but Annie was making meatballs, one of their favourite meals, but they were in the playpen with Luna and their Goozims along with Jax, but they were playing Avengers, but it was making the little P-Borgs feel better, but Doof smiled, seeing them being mischievous but they'd shared the cookies with them, which was sweet.

They were chewing on cookies, but he was taking a photo of this, to show Platyborg when they get to the hospital, but he knew it would make him smile, knowing he was recovering, but they were happy hearing it was dinner time, as Ami picked Luna up gently, but the one year old giggled, as she liked riding on her cousin's back, as Annie was taking her daughter from her grand daughter.

"Thanks, honey." she said kissing her head.

Ami smiled shyly, as she was sitting beside her siblings but she was staring at the vacant seat, where their father sat at dinner time, but AJ understood, knowing that would upset her a little, but she would see him tonight, but saw them eating, but laughed seeing them eat at super speed, so they could go now.

"Guys, we'll go when everybody's done eating, okay?" she said to them.

But they got excited, seeing it was dessert, but was cake and ice cream, as they got excited, but Doof knew it would be hard to get them into bed later, but it was the first time they were acting like themselves, after yesterday.

Ami was happy, along with her siblings, but were taking their time, but AJ knew they couldn't wait to see their father, but she knew that it would make them and him smile.

She then saw they were done, but told them, to get ready, as they were going soon as the little P-Borgs ran into their room, like bullets.

Annie chuckled, at their energy.

AJ agreed as she was getting ready.


	49. Wanting To Recover Quickly

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hoped that veryloyalfan likes, but I like having Monty in the story, but he's Vanessa's boyfriend, but also a babysitter for the little P-Borgs as they like learning aerobatics from him.**

**Platyborg's still recovering from fighting Kiki, but a little scared about her and the impending trial.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg was happy, seeing his kids show up, along with AJ and Perry, but the little P-Borgs climb onto the bed carefully, but were hugging him carefully, but were curious seeing him in a cast, with an eye patch over his bionic eye, but they were drawing on the cast, but Perry laughed as it was cute but he was going to wait until the little P-Borgs were out of the room.

"I missed you guys, you know that?" Platyborg told his kids.

His heart melted, seeing the cards that the little P-Borgs had made, but nuzzled them gently, as he was proud of them, but Perry saw Monty doing backflips, which the little P-Borgs were watching in awe.

"I'm not surprised, they'd like him." Perry told Platyborg.

Platyborg nodded, but smiled hearing that Ami wanted to have AJ be their mother, but that made him think of Kiki, but AJ understood.

"It's okay, puddin." she encouraged him.

He nodded in reply, as he knew that the trial was coming up, but were waiting for him to recover.

"Things will work out, somehow." Perry told him.

Platyborg sighed, but was drifting off, as AJ realised they should let him rest, but saw the little P-Borgs were back flipping over the place, but Monty laughed at their energy.

"They're mini acrobats, AJ." he told her.

AJ then saw the little P-Borgs calming down, but Monty helped her round them up, but was helping them as they returned to the apartment, but Doof was stunned, seeing the young Monogram boy here.

"Don't worry, Doofy.

I'm just helping AJ with Platyborg's kids." he told him.

Doof then saw them playing and doing aerobatics, but Doof remembered that Monty did stop that slieball, Rodrigo but he was making coffee, but heard laughter, which was a good thing.

They knew that the little P-Borgs bedtime was approaching, but Monty had calmed them down, but Ami was a little annoyed that the Avengers Assemble movie wasn't in the DVD player, as Doof had decided to take the movie away, for a while, until their behaviour calmed down, but Ami pouted with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Let's go get a snack, okay?" AJ said as she followed her siblings into the kitchen.

* * *

Ami was still awake, as it was midnight but she'd had nightmares, but was leaving the room she and her siblings shared, but crept into the room their father slept in, but she climbed in there, but felt her father's aura in the bed, as it soothed her to sleep, but AJ was stunned, walking in and seeing Ami in the bed but understood, as she climbed in beside her, but knew Platyborg's aura soothed her.

She then kissed her forehead, as she fell asleep, but wrapped her arms around the female Platyborg youngster, but was relaxing as it was assuring her things would be okay.

* * *

But Rodgrio was patching Kiki up, after her battle with Platyborg, but he was irked that Monogram's agency kept butting in, but had the idea to create his own agency intent on hurting the O.W.C.A.

Kiki liked this idea, but she was covered in bandages but had an eye patch over her bionic eye, but was wanting revenge.

She was tired, as her eyes closed in sleep.

She then relaxed, but hoped Platyborg was recovered, so they could fight again, but Rogrigo smiled at this, but she was asleep.

He wanted to improve her some way.


	50. Time To Heal

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks so much to veryloyalfan for reviewing and her new chapter of her story gave me ideas, but Future Platyborg is helping him heal emotionally after Kiki **

* * *

Platyborg was sitting up in bed in the apartment, as he had been discharged from hospital but needed more time to heal, but Future Platyborg had entered, making him curious but he was telling him that he was still sad about Kiki.

"Yee-haw, Hana!" they heard Ami yell loudly making Future Platyborg smile.

Ami was riding on the young Goozim's back wearing a cowboy hat and had an Nerf gun in her paw.

"I see the kids are keeping your spirits up, younger me.

But you look down, for some unknown reason." he told him.

"I'm just feeling down, about Kiki, but I wish I could go through the time stream and stop her from becoming rogue." he replied.

There was a horrifued look on Future Platyborg's face, as he explained that the time stream shouldn't be messed with.

"I'll tell you something, younger me.

We don't need Kiki anymore, as she didn't understand love, which is why you were able to defeat her the last time you guys fought." he told him.

He then smiled sadly, as they were drinking coffee but eating muffins as Future Platyborg knew that they reminded him of Alt Doof.

"We need the love of our family, especially our kids," Future Platyborg said.

Platyborg smiled as he realised that his future self was right but was scared having a feeling that Rodrigo could be upgrading Kiki but but Future Platyborg assured him that it wouldn't happen.

He smiled sadly, as he guessed that his future self was right.

"I'm gonna stay, as you guys might need me." Future Platyborg said.

They then heard the door open, as Monty walked in, but was going to hang out with Platyborg, but the future self was going to hang out with the little P-Borgs.

"Just be careful, okay?

They're playing acrobats, in the living room." he told him.

Future Platyborg saluted, as he left the room.

* * *

"AJ was really worried about you, you know?

When they brought you to the infirmary, but she cares about you, a lot and confessed that she likes being around you, and you two have great charisma." Monty told him.

Platyborg's cheeks went red, as he realised what Monty meant, but smiled broadly, as he told Monty what he was thinking, but Monty was stunned, the way Perry had looked that day on Doof's roof, when he realised Monty liked Vanessa, but Platyborg smiled.

"You two make a cute couple, Monty." he said.

"So do you, and AJ.

But Mr Doof freaks out, when Vanessa and I are together.

You've been around him, Platyborg.

How can I make him calm down?

I'm not gonna hurt her, as I care about her." Monty said.

Platyborg looked thoughtfully at the sixteen year old, but understood his feelings, as he felt this way around AJ, but knew that Doof's overprotection of Vanessa was just him being a good father.

"Maybe we should give him time, Monty.

Dating is a parent's worst nightmare." he said.

Monty smiled, hearing this as Perry could help.

But they heard the little P-Borgs laughing, and Doof yelling, as Monty smiled, seeing that Doof had been doing acrobatics too, but Luna thought it was funny, clapping her little hands.

"You look hurt, Doofy." AJ said helping him up gently.

Future Platyborg was giving him a gentle massage but it was helping, but Ami and her siblings snuck out of the room.

* * *

"Daddy, when can you play with us again?" Ami asked.

She and her siblings were on Platyborg's bed, but just happy to be with their father, but he understood knowing he'd been in hospital for a while but was whimpering a little.

"When my cast comes off, then we can play and go flying again.

I thought you liked playing with Monty." he replied.

"Yeah, but we wanna play with you, Daddy." Kero said.

His heart melted, hearing his son's words, but Yumi was quiet, but Ami was worried knowing her sister was only like this, when nervous or scared.

"I-I just want our family back, and to have a Mommy!

Like every kid, in this world." she screamed running out.

Ami was stunned, along with Kero and Platyborg as Yumi had never yelled before, but Platyborg felt red hot tears falling, which worried Ami but she went to go find AJ, as she could help.

Platyborg was wiping away tears, as AJ entered the room, but she was worried, seeing him cry.

"Guys, go play.

Your Daddy needs some cuddle time, okay?

Yumi's asleep in your room, okay?

No loud games right now, Ami." she told her.

Ami then ran off to play, but hoped her father was okay.

"I-I've never seen you this sad, puddin?

What's going on, honey?" she told him.

"I-I feel so bad for the kids, AJ.

yUMI'S RIGHT, ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID.

Right now, they need a mother, who won't leave them and it's you." he told her.

AJ's eyes widened, as she blushed but understood his feelings, remembering the talk she had with Monty about Platyborg.

"We'll see, honey." she replied kissing his head.

He went red, feeling her beside him, but AJ saw him get sleepy, but left him to sleep.


	51. Hatching An Evil Scheme

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon13 for reviewing.**

**Kiki's going to try and tear AJ and Platyborg apart, by kidnapping AJ and using her new shape shifting power, to masquerade as her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami and her siblings were stunned, hearing that their father was going to make AJ their mother, but he explained they weren't conventionally getting married, but the little P-Borgs were excited but they hoped that things would be okay, but Perry was watching them, at his and Leah's house.

He knew Doof approved of what Platyborg was doing, but it kind of bothered him that Platyborg was cybernetic and AJ was a human but he knew she made Platyborg happy but the little P-Borgs were hugging him.

"Did you hear, Uncle Perry?

We're getting an new Mommy!" Ami said excited.

"I already heard, guys.

Let's go.

Tifa's kind of grounded, for playing a big kid video game for the day, but you guys can still have fun." he told them.

Doof then saw them leave, but Platyborg saw Aly being quiet, as she needed time to get used to Platyborg becoming her stepfather, but liked the idea of the little P-Borgs being her siblings.

He was then helping Annie fix dinner, but he then saw an e-mail from Monogram wanting him to come to headquarters, as Doof was anxious about this but AJ was helping with Luna.

"I'll be fine, AJ." he assured her.

He then deployed his wings, leaving but showed up at headquarters, but Monogram told him he needed more updates, as he was relieved, but would take most of the night.

"Okay, if it'll beat that loser Rodrigo." he said.

He then sent a message to AJ, about looking after the little P-Borgs until he got back in the morning, but he followed the head doctor into the lab.

He shivered, as the doctor prepared the sedative needle, as it entered his paw, as he felt very light headed, passing out.

* * *

AJ noticed that the little P-Borgs were quiet during dinner, but she along with Annie, Doof, Kanai and Yuna knew it was because Platyborg wasn't here, but AJ had gotten an e-mail from Platyborg, saying where he was but Ami looked tired, but was rubbing her eyes, but AJ understood, after they didn't take an nap at Uncle Perry's like they were supposed to, but Doof knew dessert would wake them up.

Aly smiled, seeing her cousins and soon to be step sisters asleep and resting on the table.

"Wake up, guys.

I made ice cream cake, for dessert." Doof told them.

AJ then picked them up, but put them on the couch as Hana was curling up beside them, but it was cute, but unaware that she was being watched.

She then kissed their foreheads, as she left them to sleep.

* * *

Rodrigo then saw Kiki tense up, as she watched AJ play Mommy to her kids, but the evil Spanish genius knew that he'd given the female Platyborg new powers, including an new shapeshifting power, making Kiki cackle, as she focused, as her form instantly changed into AJ, but her right eye, her bionic one glowed.

"I've got a plan, to get revenge on my former husband and his little human fiance!" she cackled.

Rodrigo was listening, as she explained her plan, but they had to wait until AJ was alone, but would hide her in Danville Caves, where nobody would think of looking for her, but liked it.

"When does this plan start, senora?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow, Rodrigo." she said cackling.

* * *

"Get back here, guys!

It's bedtime, not playtime!" Doof yelled, as the little P-Borgds were running around and bouncing off the walls, after having ice cream.

AJ knew they'd calm down, but she scooped Kero and Yumi up, but Ami was running around on the ceiling, but Doof was scared, but AJ knew she'd calm down, as she saw Ami come down but was running into their room, but Doof rolled his eyes, knowing Ami wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

He then heard Ami giggling, as AJ was yelling, but saw the female Platyborg running around like a tornado, but Doof saw her stop as she was hypering down.

"Good girl, Ami." AJ said going into their room.


	52. Entering As An Imposter

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon13 like.**

**Kiki's evil plan is beginning, but nobody is aware of it, except for Ami but they think she's making it up.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open groggily the next morning as he was remembering he'd gotten new updates, as his powers had been upgraded but he needed to go back to his kids, deploying his wings which were stronger now, as he flew as fast as a bullet, but made it to Doof's apartment in no time but entered.

He'd figure out the new powers later, but Doof was happy seeing him, knowing the little P-Borgs had missed him last night, but Platyborg wondered why there was a mess, but stunned hearing that Ami had trashed the place, having a psychic tantrum but was making pancakes for the family.

"Platyborg, you're back.

I was worried about you, puddin!" AJ told him.

He smiled, kissing her but his eyes glowed with light, as he became Perry but transformed back into himself, but AJ was amazed.

"Maybe we should keep that power a secret, just in case." he said.

AJ agreed, hearing laughter, as the little P-Borgs ran in but tackled him in a hug to the ground, but Platyborg laughed, as he was happy to see them.

"Ami, you okay sweetie?" he asked softly.

Ami nodded in reply, as she'd had a bad dream about Kiki pretending to be AJ and the real one in Danville Cave but AJ assured her it was just an nightmare, but Ami had a feeling it would happen.

"Let's get something to eat, okay?

That might help you feel better, and wake you up." Platyborg told her.

They then went to have breakfast, but Kero and Yumi were telling their father about last night, but were laughing at the antics his younger kids were describing but Ami was done, but went to get ready for school.

Hana then came in, but the Goozim then wondered why Ami wasn't herself, but the female Platyborg was telling her but understood.

"It can't be an nightmare, Ami." she said.

"I know, Hana but nobody will believe me." she told her.

They knew their sister sometimes lied, as their grandfather encouraged white lies, but Platyborg didn't encourage it, like Doof did, but the little P-Borgs grabbed their backpacks and left with AJ, but Doof felt worried for some reason.

* * *

Rodrigo saw Kiki focus, as her bionic eye glowed, as she became AJ, but he smirked, seeing her like this, but she shot him a look, as it was meant to hurt Platyborg's heart, but she left at once, but Rodrogo would talk to her via walkie talkie earpieces.

He knew that Doof was part of Platyborg's family, and had helped thwart him, but would let Kiki take care of him along with Platyborg.

* * *

AJ was on her way back from dropping the little P-Borgs at school, when she saw Kiki heading towards Danville Park, but had to go after her, before she hurt anybody and went after Platyborg and her family but she saw Kiki running into the park, as AJ got out of the car after parking but ran after the female Platyborg, but Kiki cackled transforming into AJ.

"What's your problem, Kiki?

You really hurt our family, especially your ex husband and your kids." she said as Kiki cackled.

She was then fighting against AJ, but AJ couldn't let Kiki win, as she'd seriously hurt Platyborg and the little P-Borgs but Kiki then knocked her out, using sleeping gas, but she picked AJ up, but heading to the lair in Danville Cave that Rodrigo had set up, but put her in a cage dangling from the ground.

"Muy bien, Kiki.

Now, you can get your revenge!" Rodrigo said laughing.

Kiki laughed, leaving as AJ.

* * *

"Something's wrong, guys.

AJ's never late picking us up, from school." Ami heard Yumi say.

She had a bad feeling as it was to do with her nightmare, but she decided to keep quiet about it, but saw Perry show up in the hovercar, as the little P-Borgs got in.

"AJ peobably was running late, guys." he told them.

"I guess, Uncle Perry." Kero said.

They then arrived, seeing AJ but Ami was scared, seeing her force Hana into the Goozim house, but was seeing Hana hug Ami, but was scared but saw that AJ hadn't made snacks, like she always did.

"Just go to your room, okay?

Don't come out until dinner, okay?" she said.

Kero and Yumi were a little freaked, but Ami saw her right eye glow, like their right eyes when they were mad, making her gasp.

"Didn't you hear me, brat?" she snapped as Ami shivered.

She then left, but Kiki was unaware that Doof had overheard her, along with Perry, but they were beginning to think Ami was right.


	53. Unmasking Kiki

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon 13 enjoy.**

**Kiki thinks she's fooled everybody, by being AJ, but she doesn't know that Ami figured it out, and is getting AJ back, with Doof and Perry's help.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night, Ami was shaken away gently by Perry, but he indicated for her to be quiet, as not to wake her siblings up, but were going to Doof's underground lab, that he'd built in sitchs like this, but Doof smiled, seeing the female Platyborg there.

"My story's not a dream after all, right?" she asked him.

"Nope, it's true, that somebody is here posing as AJ, but we need to get proof, as your father's on high alert, as he notices a few things off with AJ." Doof told her.

"I knew I wasn't lying when I said this, earlier.

AJ would never be mean to us, or starve us, and not tell us stories at night.

We need to find clues, like in that cool show Daddy watches, when we're asleep." she replied.

Perry nodded, knowing Ami had accidentally seen an episode of CSI, when she couldn't sleep but had liked it, but Perry shook his head knowing it wasn't for kids like them.

"You mean forensic stuff, honey?

You remember anything, that might help?" Perry asked her.

"Are you gonna believe me, if I tell you?" Ami asked.

"Yes, as we know you're not lying, as this could help AJ." Perry told her.

She then took a breath.

"Well, her right eye glows, like mine and Daddy's, and glowed red, like when we're mad and her voice sounded... like Kiki's voice, the mean one that we used to call Mommy." she said scared.

Perry knew that Kiki freaked them out, especially the little P-Borgs but Perry then was sitting on the floor, but had Ami in his arms, knowing that Kiki terrified his nieces and nephew.

"It'll be okay, honey.

Without your help, we wouldn't have known it was Kiki.

Soon she'll be in huge trouble, and AJ will be okay.

In the dream, where was she?" he said.

"In Danville Cave, in a dangling cage, above water." she said.

Perry then knew what he had to do, but Ami was coming but hoped that Platyborg wouldn't kill him.

"Let's go, honey." he said.

* * *

AJ was hoping that Platyborg hadn't been fooled by his ex-wife pretending to be her, but had faith that the little P-Borgs were smart enough to figure out that something was wrong, but saw water rising in the cave, as Rodrigo was leaving, but wasn't scared, as she knew how to swim in deep oceans, but heard footsteps, but smiled seeing Ami.

"I knew something was wrong, as you'd never been mean to us, or treat Hana meanly.

We're getting you out of here, so we can stop Kiki." she told her.

Perry then swung across, using the grappling hook, but opened the cage, but AJ slipped, but Ami was falling fast but dived into the water, but swimming, like surfing, but caught AJ but both were soaking wet, as Perry lifted them out of the ocean, but they were hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you, AJ!

Platyborg will be happy seeing you, when we get back." Perry told her.

She nodded, as they went home but were hoping that Kiki hadn't foiled Platyborg, but saw S.W.A.T members from the agency in the apartment, but saw them fighting Kiki along with Platyborg but Ami was mad, but was about to mentally blow her top, and have a psychic tantrum, but Platyborg was amazed but scared, but it managed to freeze Kiki, turning her to stone, as Monogram saw her calm down, along with Monty.

Platyborg then saw the real AJ hug him, despite being wet along with Ami, but went inside, but Platyborg was making hot chocolate for them, but was a little upset that Perry had let Ami help him.

"She was the only one, that could help." Perry told him.

He then went to tuck Ami into bed, as Kero and Yumi were asleep, but he was scared, feeling her head, as it was red hot.

"You're staying home from school, honey.

I think you're pretty sick, after helping your uncle." he told her.

She then felt really tired and sleepy, but he smiled putting a warm compress on her head, as it might help.

He then left to check on AJ, but Aly smiled, seeing him.

"She's not doing so hot, Dad." she said.

He smiled but climbed in beside her, as he was happy to have her back.

* * *

Perry was in Doof's lab, along with Monogram, as they were discussing what to do with Kiki, but Monogram was taking her into custidy, but wanted Ami to join the agency, but Perry shook his head, along with Doof.

"Yes, she shows promise, but she's just a kid, Francis.

She needs to enjoy being a kid, and maybe when she's older, we'll talk." Doof said.

Monogram nodded, as he left.

Doof saw it was six in the morning, but was going to bed, but Perry left.


	54. Taking Care of AJ and Ami

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's taking care of both AJ and Ami, as they're still sick but he's a little shaken by what Kiki did, but he knows she can't come back, but Doofy and the others are helping him.**

* * *

Platyborg woke up the next morning late, but his heart twinged, hearing AJ whimper, as she was very sick from last night along with Ami, but he was going to make her some warm coffee.

He had bad dreams, about Kiki showing up and taking the little P-Borgs from him, but he knew that couldn't happen, as Kiki had turned to stone and was arrested but he heard coughing from the little P-Borgs's room, as Kero and Yumi were at school already but he went in, seeing Ami lying on her side, but Hana was there nuzzling her.

"Hey, honey, still sick, huh?" he said.

Hana saw him sitting on Ami's bed, but he scooped her up onto his lap, but he was really worried, as he felt she was burning up.

"Honey, you're burning up.

Let's get something to cool you down, okay?

AJ's gonna need something too, but you were very brave to save her, for me." he told her leaving the little P-Borgs's room but Doof was in the kitchen with Annie, but smiled seeing Platyborg enter with Ami in his arms but she was asleep.

"How's the strudel cutie, Platyborg?" he asked him.

"Still sick, along with AJ.

I'm a little scared, about them." he told him.

Doof understood, but noticed that Platyborg's eye looked red, as he was scratching it, but the cybernetic male was more worried about AJ and Ami.

He then gave him ice packs, knowing they cooled down fevers.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said to him.

He then saw Ami moaning as her throat stung, but Platyborg was stroking her gently but was going into the little P-Borgs's room, but was putting Ami back in her bed, but Hana was on the bed as she was nuzzling her, butPlatyborg needed to check on AJ.

"Stay here and watch Ami, okay?" he said as the Goozim nodded.

He then left the room, but Ami was sneezing making the young Goozim smile.

"You're being funny, Ami.

How come you're doing that, Ami?" she asked her.

"I'm sick, Hana." she replied coughing.

The Goozim was nuzzling the young female Platyborg but it was helping Ami feel a little relaxed.

"Thanks, Hana." she replied to her.

"You're my best friend, Ami." she told her.

She then felt sleepy, lying down, but Hana was nuzzling her.

Doof smiled, peeking in, but knew that Platyborg was tending to AJ, but he hoped that he was okay.

* * *

"You don't have to do all this, puddin." AJ said.

Platyborg was lying beside her in bed, as he wasn't afraid of germs, unlike Perry but he was hugging her gently, but she knew he cared about her.

"I'm more worried, about you." he said.

He was telling her about the dreams he'd been having about Kiki, but she understood hugging him.

"Ami's still sick, too." he told her.

"I know, but I bet you're taking good care of her like with me." she told him.

He nodded, but wanted her and Ami to get better, but it would take a while, but he didn't mind, as he got to cuddle AJ all he wanted.

She smiled, hearing him say that.

"I bet Kero and Yumi are missing Ami, huh?" she said blowing her nose.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew his two younger kids wanted Ami to come to school, but were probably telling their friends about last night, but knew that they'd thought it was cool.

* * *

Ami smiled, as Kero and Yumi were on her bed, as school was over for the day, but they'd made her cards at school, but Ami was stunned hearing Max was back, as she thought he'd moved from Danville.

"His Mom, along with him and his brother Chiro moved back, but we're happy.

He really missed you, after we told him, along with the others what happened last night." Kero said.

Ami smiled, sneezing a lot, as Hana saw Kero hand her a Kleenex.

"Thanks, Kero." she said to him.

She was blowing her bill, but Yumi and him were playing with Transformers and Ducky Momo, but Platyborg smiled watching them, knowing they could take care of their sister, but he was going to the drug store to get medicine for AJ and Ami, but told Annie and Doof to keep an eye on the little P-Borgs, as he left.

"Thanks, guys." he told them.

Doof heard laughter from the little P-Borgs's room but saw Kero and Yumi on their beds, jumping, but Ami was asleep but hoped they wouldn't wake her up.

"Maybe you should play something quiter, as Ami's asleep." Doof told them.

Kero nodded, as they were going into the living room, but Hana was staying with Ami, but she felt bad that Ami couldn't join in the fun.

She knew that Ami would get better in no time, with Platyborg helping her.

She then heard the door open, as Platyborg walked in, but had medicine for Ami to take, but saw her wake up, as he saw her fever was still raging.

"Aw, you're still sick, huh?

Well, I got medicine to help get rid of that cold." he told her.

Ami then opened her bill, as she was taking it, but made a face, as Platyborg laughed as it was cute, but knew she would get better, but he was making her some chicken noodle soup, along with some for AJ, as it would help them.

Doof was helping Annie make dinner, but he knew Ami was going to get better, along with AJ but he was also giving them ice cream, as it would help cheer them up.

Platyborg then saw the rest of their family at the table, as he was taking soup to both Ami and AJ.


	55. Just The Way You Are

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing the story, but yeah Platyborg does care a lot about everybody, but that's because they're family to him, and he wants to help them.**

**Doofy's invention, that might help him out with AJ, but AJ might show him that she loves him just the way he is.**

* * *

Doof noticed later that Platyborg was crashing on the couch tired out but he kept falling asleep, as taking care of things had exhausted him but but he was drinking warm milk, as it would help soothe him to sleep, but Platyborg had a small smile on his bill, drifting off almost.

"Thinking about AJ, huh?

At least that's a good thing, to focus on.

You two are very cute together, plus the little P-Borgs look up to the both of you, but I know you're anxious about the implications of marriage, since you're you, and AJ's human.

Maybe I have something that can help, with that." he said.

Platyborg's eyes shone with hope, following him to the underground lab, that was little P-Borg proof, but he smirked seeing a strange necklace as Doof told him it was a device to turn animals human, but Platyborg was anxious to try.

"It's safe, Platyborg, plus you'll be able to change back, whenever you want." Doof said.

Platyborg smiled as he activated it, but was engulfed in light, but Doof was stunned, after it had faded, but saw Platyborg as a human, with long teal hair which hid his eyes, but his right eye was still bionic eye, but Doof was giving him some clothes to wear, as Platyborg smiled.

_Wow, I look pretty dashing as a human, like the princes in the storybooks AJ and I read to the little P-Borgs at night sometimes but I hope AJ isn't too freaked by this._

_I'm doing this, for her._

Doof smiled, seeing Platyborg look at himself in the mirror, as he knew AJ wouldn't resist him, but he needed time to get used to this.

He then yawned, but pressed the reverse button, becoming his normal cybernetic self.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said leaving.

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open, as Platyborg turned on the lamp in his room, but a warm but weak smile crossed her face, as he climbed into bed but she was still infected with the cold, but the medicine was helping her and Ami recover.

"How're you feeling, AJ?" he asked her softly.

AJ sneezed but blew into a Kleenex, but Platyborg was happy to be around her, even if she was contagious, but AJ knew he cared about her, but he kissed her forehead, before falling asleep, like he did with his kids.

He then drifted off into sleep, but AJ smiled, drifting off herself.

* * *

Kero and Yumi were jumping on the couch the next morning, after waking up, but saw that Annie was making breakfast along with Doof, as they wondered where their father was, but they entered his room quietly like ninjas, but smiled seeing Platyborg in AJ's arms, but a contented smile on his bill.

"Let's not wake Daddy up, Kero.

He looks happy, in sleep.

He must be having good dreams, so we should leave Daddy alone." Yumi said.

Kero agreed, as they left their father's room, but saw Sora nuzzle them, along with Hana but they were happy seeing both Goozims playing along with Jax and Luna.

They knew that next month was Christmas, meaning Santa would come, but they wanted a Mommy who'd be nice to them and care about them, like AJ.

"Guys, breakfast!" Doof said as they ran into the kitchen laughing.

"Is Ami well yet, so she can come to school?

We miss her there, and so do Kai and Tifa." Kero asked Annie.

"Sorry guys, but she's still sick.

She'll get better soon, I know it." she replied.

They were eating but saw Perry enter through the window, making Doof groan, but made Kero and Yumi smile, as they went to get their school stuff, but Doof was telling him about the new invention he'd made, but the teal furred male shook his head.

"I don't think changing yourself, will make AJ love Platyborg more." he said.

Kero and Yumi then came back into the room but got into the hovercraft, but Doof heard footsteps, turning around and seeing Platyborg in human form wearing pyjamas, but he had a smile on his face.

"Morning, P-Borg.

You slept well, I see?" he said as Platyborg nodded.

He was eating pancakes, but unaware that AJ had gotten up to use the bathroom, but staggered into the living room, curious but stunned, seeing it was Platyborg but as a human, which confused her.

"AJ!

You should lie down, okay?

You're still sick, remember?" he told her.

AJ then was feeling dizzy, but he caught her as he had a feeling his human form had scared her, but that worried him picking her up gently but taking her back to his room, but tucking her in.

_I'm sorry, AJ_

He then pressed the reverse switch on the device becoming his normal cybernetic male, but saw AJ begin to stir, but her eyes fluttered open, but smiled seeing Platyborg.

"H-Hey, puddin.

How come you're not human, right now?" she asked sniffling.

"I-I was using a device that Doof made, as I figured it would be a solution to our problem, but it made you mad, huh?" he said sitting on the bed.

"I will always love you no matter what, puddin.

You don't need to change for me, as I like you.

Just the way, you are.

You're brave, sweet, kind, loyal and a good father to your kids.

We'll find a way, to make it work, puddin." she said coughing.

He then went to make her juice, but was checking in on Ami, but she was in bed with Hana drawing, but drinking juice, but he'd put the device away, as he realised somebody loved him, as he was.


	56. Standing Up For A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope veryloyalfan likes, as she enjoys it.**

**It's Thanksgiving weekend, but Doofy and his family are preparing to enjoy the holiday.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving weekend, but Doof and his family were getting ready for the holiday, but AJ and Ami had gotten over their colds which made Platyborg happy, as he'd missed Ami's antics, and the little P-Borgs missed AJ's love, but Doof was making pancakes for breakfast, but saw the little P-Borgs running around and being rambunctious, but AJ laughed.

She knew that things were going back to normal, but saw they were playing cowboys and Indians, but saw they had crossbows with suction cup arrows, but she thought it was cute.

She and Platyborg were going to get supplies, for Thanksgiving, as they weren't eating turkey, but knew the little P-Borgs would cause mischief, but were going without them, as Doof and Annie were going with them, but Monty and Vanessa were coming over, with their baby Rose, as Ferb had divorced Vanessa, but Monty had married her.

"Yay, Monty's coming over!" Ami said doing the Platypus Walk.

Platyborg nearly spat milk out of his nostrils, as it was funny and cute, but AJ had recorded it, knowing he wanted to capture every precious moment as little kids.

"Yep, he's coming over, as we have adult stuff to do." Platyborg told them.

AJ noticed he was rubbing his eye, and saw it was red, but he told her he was fine, but she was a little worried about him, as they were getting ready.

They then heard the doorbell ring, as it was Monty and Vanessa, but Rose was happy seeing her cousins in the playpen, but Ami wondered where Brock was.

"Mommy wouldn't let me bring him over, as she was worried Hana might be naughty." she told her.

"Adults are weird, but maybe they're aliens from outside space." Ami said.

Kero along with Luna, Yumi and Jax looked a little scared at what Ami had just said.

"I don't know, Ami." Kero said.

"Well, they act like aliens, but our ones are nice, especially AJ.

Ones like Kiki, are monsters, who mneed to be destroyed!" Ami told him.

Vanessa saw Monty chuckle, as what Ami said was cute, but knew she was being herself, but they were going to the park.

But they hoped AJ and the others were okay, as malls were crazy houses this weekend, but the little P-Borgs were laughing at that.

"Come on, guys." Monty said.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings and cousins were at the playground in Danville Park, having fun, as they were in the jungle gym, but Kai was curious about Ami's theory as well as Tifa, but they then saw Max playing by himself, which made Ami sad edspecially as a big kid that looked like Max was kicking dirt at him, which made her angry.

"Excuse me, guys.

I'll be right back, okay?" she said.

Tifa smiled, seeing her best friend go to where Max was, but saw her taking on the big kid using dirt clods, but laughed seeing the big kid run off.

"Thanks, Ami.

You're pretty brave, to take on Chiro." he said as Ami was stunned.

"That jerk's your brother, Max?

He's not very nice, to you which is sad.

You're nice, and funny, and kind.

Chiro's a big fat jerk, and a bully." she said blushing.

Kero was stunned, seeing this, as he knew Ami had a little crush on Max, but was too shy to admit it, as she was the toughest kid in their pre-school class and she didn't want them thinking she was weak, but then they saw a spaceship show up, but Ami growled, knowing it was Mitch, the alien that had kidnapped her and her siblings before.

Monty knew about this from his Dad, but saw a tractor beam pulling Ami up, but the female Platyborg was resisting against it, as Max was amazed.

"I'm not letting you scare me, Mitch!" she yelled.

But Mitch was stunned, as he left his ship, but Ami was mad, as Kero and Yumi were using their force field powers to protect Max and the others.

Mitch was fighting with Ami, but Monty saw her using the aerobatics he'd taught them, but Mitch was not giving up, but Ami wasn't either.

But Monty saw S.W.A.T members surround Mitch, but they were helping Ami.

She was hurt, but not badly, but knew that Platyborg would be mad, but would understand, once Monty explained.

Max was worried for Ami, but knew she'd be okay.

Vanessa then saw AJ show up, as she'd heard what had happened, but was proud of Ami for taking care of Mitch, but she was in her arms.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, honey.

Your Daddy's at the doctor, but has pink eye." she told her.

Ami then left, but Kero and Yumi were staying with Monty and Vanessa, but were going to the jungle gym, along with Max.

* * *

"You were so cool, fighting Mitch!" Kero said.

It was nearly bedtime, but the little P-Borgs were having snacks, but Kero and Yumi were asking Ami about earlier, as it was like something out of Avengers.

"Were you scared, Ami?" Yumi asked her sister.

"A little, as I remembered Mitch from last time, when he took us, but I couldn't let him hurt you guys or Max so I had to be brave like Daddy, when he fights bad guys." she said as Platyborg smiled.

"Come on, guys." he said.

They followed him into their bedroom, but they were sitting on Ami's bed, but were telling stories, but was kissing Kero and Yumi's foreheads as they were drifting off to sleep, but was sitting with Ami on his lap.

"I'm so proud of you, honey.

You saved your friends, and others, from that jerk Mitch.

You were like a super hero, doing that." he told her.

Ami smiled, as she liked the Avengers, but was yawning, as he saw her drift off into sleep, but Platyborg smiled kissing her forehead, as he turned on the night lights.

He then left their room.


	57. Exhausted

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan, as she loves it.**

**Platyborg's totally exhausted but needs to rest, but AJ and the others can hold down the fort, and take care of the little P-Borgs as well**

* * *

AJ was happy seeing Platyborg enter his room, but he was climbing into bed, but she was relieved but was tell8ing him that Ami was okay, after what had happened today, but was proud of her, but saw a frown on Platyborg's bill.

"It's just that Monobrow was trying to recruit Ami, after she helped rescue you after Kiki captured you, and I'm afraid that she might want to be an agent, when she's older." he told her.

She understood her friend's anxiety, but knew it wouldn't happen for a long time, as the kids were still too little to be recruited, but understood.

But she saw him yawning but rubbing his bionic eye, as he was getting tired but knew that juggling parenthood with being the leader of the Platyborg Division was wearing him out a lot but she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

_I'll always be there for you, puddin._

_As being the best father, and leader of the Platyborg Division makes you tired, but you'll find a way to balance both._

_I have faith in you._

She then saw him nuzzle her, as the sound of her heartbeat was the most soothing sound to his ears, but AJ saw him fall asleep as the door opened gently as Doof walked in but smiled, seeing Platyborg asleep in AJ's arms.

"He's really tired, as he cares about us and the kids a lot, but he needs a break, or he'll burn out but he's exhausted, but we should let him sleep.

In his exhausted state, he won't wake up for a few days." she told him.

Doof knew that the little P-Borgs would be curious or afraid that their father was sick, but AJ would tell them in the morning.

"I'll let you sleep, then." he said leaving.

She then laid down beside Platyborg, but a smile was on her face, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ami wondered where her father was, along with her siblings the next morning after waking up, but saw AJ in the kitchen, making breakfast, but they hugged her, as she laughed.

"Your Daddy's exhausted, guys.

He's taking a really, really long nap." she told them.

They were helping her, but hoped that they were okay, being without their father for a few days, but knew they could handle it, but they were baking cookies later, but the little P-Borgs were going to Leah and Perry's house for a while, but they were pouring juice into cups, but Yumi spilled juice on the table, but was cleaning it up, but AJ smiled, knowing they learnt to pick up after themselves.

"Good work, guys.

We should get ready, okay?" she told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, running into their room, as they were getting ready but AJ was taking them there, on the way to the store, but saw them show up ready, but she smiled proudly.

"That's great, that you guys are ready.

Let's go, okay?" she said as they ran out of the apartment but ran down the stairs, as AJ laughed as it was cute but they got to her car, but Ami was in AJ's seat, as her eyes were fixated on the steering wheel, as AJ knew she wanted to drive, but there was no way she was letting a three year old like Ami drive.

"Come on, sweetie.

I know you wanna drive, but you're still little." she said as Ami obeyed.

She then got into the front seat, but buckled herself in, as AJ smiled, leaving the parking lot, but knew that so far, the little P-Borgs were doing fine without their father, but she was anxious about tonight, but would handle it, later as they arrived at Leah and Perry's house.

Perry smiled, seeing the little P-Borgs hug him.

"How's Platyborg, AJ?

He seemed exhausted the other day." he told her.

"He's sleeping right now, Perry." she told him.

"That's good, but the kids will be here." he told her.

AJ nodded, seeing the little P-Borgs hug her before leaving, as she watched them go inside but got back in the car, but drove off.

* * *

AJ was in the grocery store, buying groceries they needed for the house, along with baking supplies but knew the little P-Borgs weren't big fans of vegetables like broccoli, but she and Doof along with Platyborg were helping them eat healthy, but they liked food.

She hoped that Platyborg was okay, but knew that working and being a father tired him out greatly but she knew he'd wake up in a few days, feeling refreshed in energy, but knew she would help him, but she knew they might be getting married on Christmas Eve, but only Perry knew this, but they were planning things.

She then went to pay, but was hoping things were okay, but left after paying.

* * *

"AJ, will Daddy wake up soon?" Kero asked her.

The little P-Borgs were back home, but they were in the kitchen with AJ, baking cookies, but were having fun.

"He will, in a few days, guys.

He's really tired, guys and needs an nap." she said.

"Why would he be tired, AJ?

He always has energy, to play with us." Ami said licking cookie dough.

"I know, but he's tired, as he's a great Daddy but also works hard at the agency, but sometimes adults do get exhausted, or really sleepy and they need to take naps.

But he'll wake up soon, I know it." she answered.

They understood, as the cookies were in the oven but they had to take their naps, but Ami was running around but she was calming down, but AJ tucked her in, but kissed her forehead, before leaving the room.

She then went to check on Platyborg.


	58. Rescuing Ami

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope veryloyalfan likes, but Ami's in serious danger, as she went flying by herself, unaware there was a storm brewing but is blown into Danville National Park, but AJ will bring her back.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

The little P-Borgs were playing in the playpen after taking their naps, but Jax and them along with Luna as they were having fun, but decided not to play any games that were too loud as they didn't want to wake their father up, as he was sleeping.

"Wow, your Daddy must be really sleepy, guys." Hana said.

Ami nodded, as she wanted to go flying, but knew that she could only do that with their father, but she snuck out of the apartment, but deployed her wings, flying off but Future Yuna had seen this and was going after her, but knew a storm was on the way, meaning it was dangerous to fly.

She then saw the storm showing up, but it had blown Ami into Danville National Park, but it made her nervous, calling AJ as she needed to know, but was stunned, hearing that Ami was out there in the storm, alone and probably scared.

Doof saw AJ shaking in fear, and wondered what was wrong, but his dark blue eyes widened hearing her explain.

"It's too dangerous to go out there, Doofy.

We need to waitm, until the storm calms down.

I just hope she's okay out there alone." she said.

"This is Ami we're talking about, AJ.

She's one tough little kid, remember?" he replied.

"Yeah, but she's just a kid, Doofy.

Right now, she's all alone, and scared, but when the dang storm calms down, I'm gonna bring her home." she told him.

He understood, but knew Ami would be fine, but sometimes forgot she was a pre-schooler.

They then saw Perry enter, his teal fur dripping wet, but had heard about what was going on but had found her in Danville National Park, but Kero and Yumi wanted to go with her, but Perry shook his head.

"I know you guys wanna help, but it's too dangerous, but we'll bring Ami home." he told them.

They understood, but hoped he was right.

Yumi was shaking in fear, seeing them leave, but Kero knew Ami would be okay.

* * *

Ami had entered a cave in Danville National Park, but was lighting matches, that she'd borrowed from her grandfather, as Alt Doof had shown them how to light a campfire, but the little female Platyborg smiled, knowing that AJ was probably coming to find her, but frowned, knowing this was huge trouble she'd gotten into, by flying off by herself, but knew it was because of a dare Max had suggested at school.

Tears fell down her cheeks, knowing that her father might be sad about her doing this, but she was feeling a little better but knew that things were okay, but she heard beeping from her arm, as it was the tracking device but she smirked.

"They'll find me soon, I know it." she told herself.

* * *

Perry noticed that AJ was quiet, as she was driving to Danville National Park but he saw her hands shaking on the stering wheel, but understood, as he would be the same, if Tifa tried this, but he knew they'd find her as her spy watch beeped, as it was the tracker in Ami, as Perry saw Danville National Park as they arrived, but saw Future Yuna out cold, as Perry lifted her up gently, but put her in the car, but saw AJ following the tracker, into the park, but found a cave, but relieved seeing Ami was inside, but saw an eagle's nest on the cave, but it screeched angrily.

AJ was scared, but right now all she cared about was Ami, as she saw the eagle lunge at her, but Perry was fighting it.

She then entered but smelt smoke, knowing Ami had lit a fire, but found Ami asleep, but her heart wouldn't stop pounding, as she picked her up, but left the cave, but there were cuts and scratches over Perry but the eagle was gone, but he was relieved, as they left.


	59. Falling Out With Tifa

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and hope she likes.**

**AJ finds out why Ami did that dangerous stunt, but she's helping her understand about it, but but Tifa's mad at Ami, because her Daddy got hurt, but AJ and the others will help her out.**

* * *

AJ smiled, as they were in the car going back to the apartment, but Ami was still asleep, but knew they'd have to talk about it, later but Perry smiled knowing that Ami hadn't meant to get in trouble, as she was just a little kid.

He then saw the car pull up in the parking lot, but Perry smiled as they were bringing Ami inside but Doof was relieved, but knew that Kero and Yumi were worrying about their sister but AJ was telling them that Ami had been in a cave but was making Ami some snacks, for when she woke up.

She knew it was almost the little P-Borgs's bedtime, but was tucking Ami into bed but went to hang out with Kero and Yumi.

They were having cookies and milk for a bedtime snack, but were happy their sister was back, but stunned that Max had dared her to do something like that.

"Why would she do that, guys?" she asked them.

"Max likes Ami and so does she, but she's too ashamed to let other kids know, as Max is a troublemaker like her, but they suit each other." Yumi told her.

AJ understood but thought it was cute, but they needed to talk about that in the morning.

"It's bedtime, guys." she said.

Kero and Yumi were following her into their room, but she was reading to them, but they were sleepy as she tucked them in, kissing them goodnight, but she knew they had school in the morning.

She then put on the night lights, before leaving their room.

She was joining Doof in the kitchen, but were pouring herself coffee, but he understood as Platyborg was still asleep, but didn't know that Ami was being mischievous.

"How is she, AJ?" he asked.

"She's asleep, now along with her siblings." she answered.

He understood, as she was going to bed, but he hoped that Platyborg would wake up soon.

* * *

The next morning, AJ was woken by the smoke alarms, as she ran into the kitchen, but saw Kero using a fire extingusher, to put out the fire that Ami had started, but she was wearing an apron, but was standing on a stool, but Doof entered and was worried, but AJ took the saucepan from her.

"Sorry, AJ.

I was trying to make breakfast, for you guys." she said softly.

Doof smiled, knowing Ami had tried to make breakfast for them, but saw burnt pancakes, but was cooking breakfast for them.

"What am I gonna do with ya, sweetie?" AJ said as Ami ran off.

Kero had a feeling Ami's feelings just got hurt, but AJ went after her, letting Doof watch the stove.

AJ then heard sniffling, as she entered the little P-Borgs's room, but it was coming from the toy chest, as she opened the lid, seeing Ami curled up in a ball, but lifted her out of there, as they were sitting on Ami's bed.

"I-I never meant to almost start a fire, AJ.

I was just trying to cook, like a big kid." Ami said calming down.

"I know, honey.

But cooking at your age, is dangerous.

Like flying into a storm, yesterday.

I know why you did it, honey.

To impress Max, right?" she said as Ami nodded.

"Yep, as he dared me.

We have a lot of fun together, but we kind of like each other, but none of the other kids can know, as it's embarrassing, AJ." she told her.

"It's okay, honey to have a crush.

It's actually kind of cute, honey." she told her.

Ami smiled, as they were getting breakfast, but were eating pancakes.

"Time to get ready for school, guys." AJ told them.

The little P-Borgs were grabbing their backpacks, but getting in AJ's car but Ami felt like the steering wheel was calling to her, but AJ was sighing as Ami was in the front seat, but were going to school, but were listening to music on the way there.

But they arrived, as the other kids were in the playground, but the little P-Borgs saw Yori, along with Kai and Tifa playing basketball, as they went to join them, but Kai and Yori were happy to see them, along with Max, but Tifa looked mad at Ami, but Kai knew that his sister was mad at Ami because their father got hurt by an eagle, but Yori heard that Max had dared her to fly into a storm.

"Relax, Ami.

She'll cool down, soon.

It was cool, that you flew off like that." Kai told her.

"I guess, guys." Ami said as they went inside.

But Tifa wasn't talking to her or playing with her, which made Ami sad, but was pretending like it didn't matter, as they were going to the playhouse, as in their imaginations, it was their castle, but Kero saw that Ami was sad.

"Tifa ignoring her is making her sad, guys." Kero told them.

Yumi agreed, as she knew that she and Tifa were best friends but knew Ami hadn't meant to get Uncle Perry attacked by an eagle, but would try to cheer Ami up later, as Kero and Yumi had an idea for a story.

They knew it might make Ami feel better.

* * *

AJ was stunned, seeing that Ami was playing in the bedroom she shared with her siblings but was playing with Hana and toys, but she knew that something was bugging her, but Ami kept saying she was fine, but Hana knew that Ami and Tifa weren't being friends at the moment, but AJ brought her some cookies and milk, but Ami was being quiet.

"We'll be out here, if you need us." she told her.

"Thanks, AJ." she said softly.

She then left her alone, but Kero and Yumi were telling her what had happened at school, but understood, as she needed to make Ami feel better, as they had an idea for a bedtime story later.

* * *

Doof was stunned, as Ami was being quiet, while the little P-Borgs were having their bedtime snacks, but AJ knew that their mischievous one was sad, because Tifa had fallen out with her, but they were going into their room with AJ, but were sitting on Ami's bed, but Ami was listening as the story was about the three knights, but the most bravest knight was feeling sad, as her best friend had fallen out with her, but eventually made up with her, after helping her.

Ami was watching, as AJ was tucking Kero and Yumi into bed but she then kissed them goodnight, but was sitting on Ami's bed, but Ami was on her lap.

"I know about you and Tifa falling out.

Perry and I know it wasn't your fault, that eagle hurt Uncle Perry, but maybe he and Leah will talk to her, and maybe things would work out." she assured her.

Ami smiled, as she hoped that AJ was right.


	60. Making Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Tifa wants to make up with Ami, but is afraid that Ami mightn't forgive her, but maybe she will.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Tifa was lying in bed awake, as she was thinking about today in school, knowing she'd been a little mean to Ami, but she was mad at her, because their father had gotten hurt by an eagle, but she remembered that her mother had told her, but saw that Kai was asleep, but needed his advice, but the teal furred male youngster was rubbing sleep from his dark brown eyes.

"Tifa, you're still awake?" he asked her.

She nodded, as she was telling him that she was worried about the fact, that she might have hurt Ami's feelings but Kai understood.

"I'm sure she's fine, Tifa.

We should talk to her, tomorrow at school." he told her.

Tifa understood, but was hoping that Ami was willing to forgive her, but she yawned, as she was exhausted but fell asleep but Kai smiled seeing his sister asleep.

* * *

Ami and her siblings jumped out of bed the next morning, but were playing knights, but Annie couldn't help but smile, as it was cute, but the little P-Borgs stopped smelling breakfast, but they ran into the kitchen, but were pouring juice into cups but were drinking as they were eating, but Kero saw Ami picking at her pancakes, but he and Yumi understood, as she was worried about school, knowing Tifa was still mad at her.

"Maybe she might've wanted to make up, with you." Yumi told her.

Ami hoped so, eating but was going to play with Hana, as they didn't have to go yet, but she was laughing and having fun, but AJ was happy hearing her laugh, as she'd been sad yesterday, but hoped that today would go better.

"Let's get ready, guys." she said.

Ami's smile vanished, at that but Hana nuzzled her, as she was getting her backpack, but they left, but Doof saw Platyborg walk in, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Hey, Doofy.

How long was I out for, guys?" he asked him.

"You were asleep for a few days, Platyborg.

AJ and I were taking care of things, for you." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, drinking coffee, but hoped the little Platyborgs were okay.

* * *

Ami was playing acrobats, with Kero, Kai and Yumi along with Max, but Tifa was watching them from the playhouse, but she was trying to find a way to make up with Ami but Kai was going to help his sister, but saw Ami and Max doing backflips, but Kero was helping her find a way to make up with Ami but they then saw Yori accidentally bring the unit down, as toys were everywhere, but the playhouse was toppled over, as Ami was scared, hearing Tifa whimper.

"I'm coming, Tifa!" she said using her super strength to lift it up.

Tifa then hugged her.

"I'm sorry about being mad at you, Ami.

We can be friends again, right?" she said.

Ami nodded hugging her.

"Of course we can, Tifa!" she said laughing.

They were then having fun, but were helping Yori clean up her mess.


	61. Discovering Her New Power

**a/n**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami has an new power, which can bring anything she imagines to life, but you can bet there's gonna be chaos, especially at school.**

* * *

Platyborg was anxious, as he'd been alerted about an new power emerging in his kids, especially Ami, which was the power to make anything they imagined real, but knew that they'd have fun with it, but woke up hearing Ami and Luna laughing, but stunned seeing an Allicorn that looked like Doof, but relieved seeing Doof making breakfast, but AJ knew Ami had used her new power.

"Isn't it neat, Daddy?" Ami said.

"Yes, but you have to be careful with this new power.

It can be dangerous, until you learn to control it.

But I see you're having fun with it, as always.

Let's go eat breakfast, guys." he said.

"Go wait in my room, Doofycorn.

I'll be there soon." Ami told it.

"Okay, kiddo." it replied.

Platyborg was a little scared by that, but knew it was a product of Ami's wild imagination but knew she'd send it back into her imagination before school.

Kero and Yumi liked their sister's new power, but Platyborg was worried that it could get out of hand, but would ask Doof to help him control it.

But AJ knew that Ami would use her new power at school, but she needed to talk to her about it before they left, in case anything happened.

"We'll join you in a moment, guys.

Ami and I need to talk." she told them.

Ami knew dhe was probably in trouble for making the Doofycorn real, but it was on her bed, but AJ was stunned, opening the door to the little P-Borgs's room, seeing it was the world from the stories Ami and her siblings told at bedtime.

"Ami, turn your room back to normal, okay?" she said.

"Fine, but it's more fun this way." Ami replied focusing.

Her eyes glowed with light, as the kingdom vanished, along with her Doofycorn, which made her pout.

AJ laughed, as Ami was very cute right now.

"I know you love your power, but it could be dangerous, especially if you have an nightmare, because it could become real but I know you wouldn't let that happen.

But you can't use it at school, okay?" she told her.

"What if my friends want me to, AJ?" Ami asked.

"Then trouble will ensue, honey." she said as they left.

Platyborg smiled, as Ami was eating breakfast with her siblings, but they were excited about her new power, but Ami was worried, as she promised she wouldn't use it at school.

But Ami had a crazy idea, as she'd always wanted to drive, but AJ said she was too little, but a broad smile crossed her bill, as she imagined AJ was a little kid her age, as they got in the car.

Her eyes glowed with light, as AJ becvame a little kid, but her hair was in pigtails and wore pink, with jeans.

"Ami, stop!" AJ said in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry, AJ.

I know what I'm doing." she said.

She then made the car controls easy for her to use through her powers, as they were off, but Kero and Yumi were amazed at their sister driving, but couldn't wait to see their father's reaction later, but they arrived at school.

Ami giggled, as she didn't feel like changing AJ back.

"Have an nice day, AJ!" she laughed.

"Maybe we can get her, to change you back later.

We can call our Daddy, and he can take you back.

We wouldn't want you in trouble, for something Ami did." Kero told her.

"Thanks, guys." she said in her squeaky voice.


	62. Calming Her Powers Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg and the others are trying to calm Ami's new power down before it gets out of hand.**

**I'm kinda having a Perrygasm, as our Disney XD got new PnF eps like in America, but giving me ideas.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg was stunned, seeing AJ as a little kid, but understood what had happened after Kero had phoned him, using AJ's cellphone, but they were going back to the apartment but hoped Ami would fix her when she got back from pre-school along with her siblings but she was very cute as a three year old.

"Something tells me, that Ami's using her power at school." he told her.

Kero had sent him a video message of them as Avengers, but he needed Doofy's help to control this power, before something bad happened, but they then arrived, but Doof was in awe, seeing AJ as a pre-schooler.

"Aw, she's cute!

Ami did this, right?" he asked.

AJ nodded, as she knew Ami wanted to drive, but Platyborg sighed but hoped Ami could fix it, but Doof had built a device to control this power of Ami's.

It looked like a bangle but was a device to keep Ami's power at bay.

"That's great, Doofy.

I hope it works." AJ said.

"Aw, it will, guys.

But Ami has to decide to turn you back, but she will." Doof told her.

Platyborg hoped so, as he just got a call from Carl saying Ami had turned the playground into a theme park with rollercoasters, but he sighed as Doof was stunned.

"At least there's no Doofcorns flying around, like earlier." Doof said.

He then saw Perry freak out, seeing AJ but Platyborg explained what had happened.

"Please tell me, Ami's not doing that at school." he said.

"Ami won't do that, Perry." he assured him.

Doof agreed, as he hoped things would go well.

* * *

"Get back here, Ami!" Platyborg yelled.

He was chasing his eldest kid, around the apartment, as she didn't want to put the device that Doof had made on.

Ami then got an idea, as she focused, as her father became a little kid, but AJ was mad, as Ami turned him into a baby, but he was crying, as the little AJ picked him up.

"Aw, it's okay Platyborgie.

Ami will turn us back, right?" she told him.

Ami then laughed, as she turned the apartment into a castle, but Doof had the portal remote, as he needed to go to his alter self, for help but had the device with him, but AJ was with him, along with Kero and Yumi, but Platyborg was in her arms.

"Let's go, while Ami's distracted." Doof told her.

They then went through the portal, but it closed.

* * *

"so the new power of Ami's, is to make things she imagines real?" Alt Doof said.

Kero nodded, as they were having cookies and milk, but the one eyed man was staring at Platyborg and AJ, as they were cute but odd, but he knew that Ami was having an imagination overload, but would calm down sooner, but was rocking Platyborg.

"We need to put this device on her, to keep this new power at bay.

But she won't put it on, other me." Doof told him.

"She will, sooner or later.

She'll miss us, and do it." he told him.

AJ hoped he was right, as she didn't like being a little kid, but was feeling bad for Platyborg, as Ami needed to clean up her mess, but she hoped it was soon.

But Platyborg as a bay was very cute, as Alt Doof then saw that Ami was upset, but saw that Doof's apartment was back to normal, as AJ smiled.

"Let's go, guys." she said in a squeaky voice.

Doof then activated the portal remote, as they went back, but Ami was happy, seeing them back, but was trying to fix her father and AJ, but Doof knew that the device might work.

She then put it on, as she focused as AJ and Platyborg were back to normal, but Ami ran into the room she shared with her siblings.

Platyborg knew she thought they were mad at her, but they weren't.

"Let's go talk to her, AJ." he said as they entered.

Ami was under her bed with Hana, but Platyborg crawled under the bed, but found Ami curled up in a ball.

"Honey, it's okay.

We're not mad, at you.

We know it's hard to control your power, but I bet it was a wild day nobody's gonna forget, but we should just order pizza for dinner, as it's too late to cook." he told her.

Ami then crawled out of there, but was joining her siblings, and cousins, but Luna wanted a pet allicorn but Ami shook her head.

"I'm not allowed, Luna." she replied.

Luna saw Kero and Yumi high five Ami.

They knew that the kids at school were probably wanting the playground the way it was today, but Ami was scared, but they understood.

"Things will be fine, sis." Kero said.


	63. Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes, as Ami is anxious about the other kids wanting her to use her new power, but she learns who her real friends are.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

AJ heard laughter from the little Platyborgs's room, as she saw them bouncing on the beds, but hyped up after having ice cream, but calmed down, but she was reading to them, but Ami noticed she wasn't mad at her for earlier.

She watched as AJ tucked her siblings in, as they were asleep, but she sat on her bed, as she was on her lap.

"I'm sorry for earlier, AJ.

I just wanted to try driving so badly, and I thought that you being smaller was a great idea, but it was fun." she said.

"Driving or me and your father being kids, honey?" AJ asked.

"Both were, but driving was cool.

I see why you like it so much, all the time.

But I'm worried, as the kids at school will want me to use my power at school tomorrow, and I can't let it get loose." Ami told her.

AJ understood, as she knew the kids would be like that.

"I think they'll understand, if they're your friends.

Like Max, as I know about you two." she said.

Ami nodded, as she fell asleep at once, but AJ turned on the nightlights before leaving the room.

She then entered Platyborg's room, but climbed into bed beside him.

"Is Ami okay, AJ?" he asked her.

"She's asleep, Platyborg.

She's worried, that the other kids at school will want her to use her power at school." she said.

Platyborg understood, but knew that Ami would do the right thing.

He then kissed her goodnight, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

That next day at pre-school, Max was feeling sad, seeing Ami with the cool kids playing Avengers, and causing mischief, as he liked playing with her, and Kero and Yumi understood.

"She's just being nice, Max.

I'm sure she'll play with us, soon." Yumi said.

But Yori was annoyed, as they were colouring.

"Sam and her dumb friends are hogging our castle, and they have Ami as a hostage!

We've gotta save her, from those creeps!" she said.

Max liked Yori's idea, as he wasn't losing Ami to popular kids, but heard Ami laughing, but he saw Kera, Sam's friend guarding the playhouse, but Yori pushed her out of the way, but overheard Sam telling Ami a dare, about scaring the teacher, making Yori stunned, but also about scaring Max.

But she saw Ami hesitate, which made her relieved, as her friend stepped out but looked sad, but she was seeing Ami by herself, as she got Max, Kero and Yumi to come over.

"You're not gonna do it, right?" Kero asked scared.

"NO but Sam will be mad, guys.

But I like playing with you guys better, as Sam and her friends just wanna play dolls, and they don't like superheroes like the Avengers.

But we should get them in trouble, and by we, I mean me." she told them.

Max laughed, as they hugged, knowing Ami was gonna be their friend, but wanted in on the mischief making, as he had fire crackers he'd taken from his brother, as Ami smiled broadly.

"I love your thinking, Max." she said.

He blushed, hearing this.

They then went to Max's cubby, as he took the firecrackers out from his backpack, but Ami then took the matches from him, but was placing the matches in Sam's cubby.

But Carl then ducked, as the firecrackers went off, but the fire alarms went off, as the class ran outside along with Ami and her friends and siblings joined them in the playground.

"Free play recess, until the fire guys come." Carl said as the class cheered.

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings and Max were on the grass, rolling around, but Max was proud that Sam and her posse were put in their place.

"That was a great idea, Ami!" he said.

Ami blushed, at this.

But they were having fun, but saw their parents show up.

"Alright, we got out of school early!" Max cheered.

The little P-Borgs laughed at this, as AJ showed up, but Ami hugged Max before getting in the car, but Kero and Yumi were smiling evilly seeing this.

AJ laughed, as Ami told her what had happened.

She then drove off.

* * *

"Cut it out, guys!" Ami yelled.

Kero and Yumi were teasing her about Max, as they were running around the apartment, but Kero laughed, as it was funny, but Ami was on Hana's back, but she chased them into a closet, but locked them in.

"Not funny, Ami!

Let us out, please!" Kero begged.

Ami was pretending not to listen, but AJ wondered what was going on, but had to unlock the closet door, as Kero and Yumi hugged her but saw Ami run into their room slamming the door.

She then crawled under her bed, as she was crying, but Hana was nuzzling her.

"I know that wasn't funny, what they did.

Maybe AJ will help them, Ami." she told her.

Ami was nodding, as they heard the doorbell ring, as she heard Max's voice, but Hana saw her blush, but she then crawled out from under the bed.

She then blushed, seeing Max, but he was hanging out here, while his mother was going to his brother's school, but he had a great idea about surfboarding, but they needed water, but Ami knew where they could get some water, as they left the apartment, but were flooding the floor.

AJ then heard shouting, but saw Ami and Max surfing down floors of stairs but were having fun, but she knew that Max was like Ami.

But she saw the water vanish, after Ami focused and her eyes glowed with light, but she was using her imagination power but was wearing the device that Doof had used, to keep her power at bay.

"Come on, let's go back inside." she said.

They then followed her inside.

* * *

"Where's your Daddy, guys?" Max asked Ami.

He and the little P-Borgs were playing with Hana.

"He's at work, with Aunt Yuna.

He stays home, though a lot and plays with us." Kero told him.

"That's cool, guys.

My Daddy isn't home, but I want him to." Max replied.

AJ knew that Max's father was a rogue agent, on the run from Monogram and the law, but hadn't told his family, but Ami hugged him, as she felt bad for him.

"Maybe he will, Max." she told him.

"Thanks, Ami.

You're the coolest kid in school, unlike Sam." he said.

They then saw Max's mother show up, as Max had to go, but kissed Ami's paw, as he left, but Ami fainted, like women around Perry.

AJ then smiled, seeing Max leave, but was putting Ami on the couch.

"Wow, he kissed her!" Kero said.

AJ knew this was more ammo for teasing, but AJ gave them a look but told them to leave Ami alone about this.

They understood, but were imagining what their father would say, when theytold him.


	64. Regressed

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and this was something she wanted me to do this for her, as she loved seeing AJ as a little kid so Ami turns her back into one, but Platyborg gets turned back into one, at Platyborg's request.**

**But Doofy has to watch them, for the day.**

* * *

Ami was stunned waking up the next morning, hearing laughter along with her siblings, as they ran out of their room, but gasped seeing AJ as a little kid again, but Platyborg smiled, as knew Ami had accidentally used her imagination power, to make her three again.

"Wow, that's odd, but cool!" Kero said smiling.

But Doof saw that Platyborg thought AJ was cute as a little kid, but wanted to join the fun, as Ami looked scared.

"You won't get in trouble, if you do it.

When we get bigger again, I'll take the blame." he told her.

Ami nodded, as she focused as her eyes glowed with light as Platyborg became a little kid again, but was smiling, making the little P-Borgs stunned.

"i think you broke Daddy, Ami." Kero told her.

Doof was taking them to school, since AJ couldn't drive, but Ami smiled knowing how her grandfather drove, like on Grand Theft Auto.

"You guys are coming with me, okay?" he told the regressed AJ and Platyborg.

They nodded, as they got in the car, but buckled themselves into the car, but Ami was laughing as Doof drove like a crazy person.

But they arrived at the school in time.

"Thanks, Grandpa.

Have fun, guys." Ami said.

Doof needed to go to the mall, but knew that AJ and Platyborg would be okay, as they were regressed, but were in a stroller, but he was anxious, but aj SAW pLATYBORG ESCAPE, DEPLOYING HIS WINGS LIKE THE LITTLE p-bORGS BUT dOOF SAW HER ESCAPE, BUT GOING AFTER HIM, AS SHE LAUGHED.

She saw Platyborg on all fours, eating gummy worms, but she thought it was cute, but hoped he wasn't in trouble, but she hugged him.

"You scared Doofy, you know?

You're just like Ami, you know?

Mischievous, but cute.

I like it, as you're awesome." she said kissing him.

He was then running around the mall, hyped up after candy and AJ kissing him.

Doof smiled, seeing him nuts, like Ami after eating candy but caught him, as he put him in the stroller, but AJ smiled, seeing this.

"We should go, guys." he said to them.

AJ nodded, as they left, but she peeked back at a sleeping Platyborg in the back seat of the car, as he was cute, but Doof hoped that he'd calmed down in sleep.

They then arrived back at the apartment, but AJ was carrying a sleeping Platyborg, but he purred in her arms, which made her smile.

"Come on, AJ." he said to her.

She then put him down on the couch, but kissed his head, but was helping Annie in the kitchen, as she liked to cook, but Annie thought AJ as a little kid was cute, but she knew Ami would reverse it later.

* * *

"You won't catch me alive, Officer!" Ami yelled laughing.

It was recess, and Ami and her siblings and friends were playing Cops and she was the bad guy who'd just robbed a bank, but Max was laughing, tackling her as they rolled onto the grass, but rolling down the hill, but Ami heard Max whimper, as he felt pain in his arm.

"I'll get Mr Carl!" Ami told him.

He then saw her run into the building, but Carl followed her outside, but saw Max holding his arm in pain, but was bringing him inside, but was calling his mother, as Ami frowned.

"It was just an accident, guys." she said softly.

Kero and Yumi knew it had been an accident, but saw Max's Mom show up with his Dad, but he glared angrily at Ami, but Carl was mad, knowing Max's father was a rogue agent.

"i don't want her hanging around my son, as she's dangerous!" he yelled.

Carl saw Ami run off, as she was upset by this, but Kero and Yumi saw their sister run into the building, but was curled up into a ball, crying, as her siblings hugged her, but saw Doof show up, but he felt bad for Ami, but thought Max's father was a jerk.

"Let's go have some insane fun, okay?" he said scooping Ami up.

Kero and Yumi would see their sister, when they got home from school, but Doof was stunned, hearing that Ami couldn't go back to school for a while, but he sighed.

He knew that AJ and Platyborg would help her.

* * *

Platyborg and AJ were playing with Hana, and riding on her, but were stunned seeing Doof return with Ami, but he told him what was going on, but Platyborg was angry, hearing that but Ami then focused, turning him and AJ back into adults, but Ami was sniffling, as he was on his lap.

"That isn't right what Max's Daddy did, to you.

He broke his arm, by accident.

I'm sorry, that you can't go to school for a while." he told her.

She nodded, as she hugged him.

AJ knew that he would deal with it.


	65. Happiness Boost

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg's worrying about Ami, but she needs a happiness boost, after losing confidence because of being suspended from school.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

That night, Platyborg lay awake in bed, while AJ was asleep beside him but was worrying about Ami, but AJ was woken by him pacing on the floor, as she knew he was worried, but was sitting up.

"It just sucks, that Ami got suspended, for something she didn't do!" he said.

AJ was a little scared, hearing that but it reminded her of when he used to be Alt Doof's cold hearted general, bringing doom to the 2nd Dimension, but she knew he wasn't like that anymore, as he was sitting on her lap, but sniffling.

"I know what happened made you angry, puddin.

At least you guys get to spend time together, while Kero and Yumi are at school.

Maybe Perry will help, fight this so Ami can come back." she assured him.

"You're right, AJ.

But she loves going to school, and being with her friends.

She's gonna be crushed, especially since Max isn't allowed around her, thanks to his wingnut of a father, so it's more of a blow to her.

I saw she didn't eat tonight, at dinner.

I'm scared, for her." he told her.

"I know, puddin.

She did eat some fruit, but she'll adapt.

I know you can help her, but it is a soul crushing blow for her confidence, as tonight she just went to bed.

Maybe we should talk to her, in the morning." she told him.

Platyborg agreed, yawning.

He then climbed back into bed beside her, as he nuzzled her but she wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

She knew that things would be okay, with her help.

* * *

Ami got out of bed, after an nuzzle hug from Hana, which made her feel better, but was burying her face in Hana's soft fur.

"Where's Kero and Yumi, Ami?

If they're at school, how come you're not?

It's okay, if you don't wanna talk." she told her.

Ami was telling her about what had happened, but the young Goozim felt bad for her, as AJ walked in, but told her that breakfast was ready, if she was hungry.

"Thanks, AJ." she said hugging her tight.

"It's okay, honey.

Go eat, as you need your energy for the day." she told her.

Ami then ran out of the room, followed by Hana but sat down at the table, but was letting her stay at Vanessa's for the day, as he had to go to work, along with Monty.

Ami smiled, as she liked going to Aunt Vanessa's house, and playing with Brock and Luna, along with painting as Vanessa was an artist and painted but people bought them.

She was eating Fruit Loops, as she loved them.

She was drinking pineapple and orange juice, as she liked it.

Platyborg smiled, hugging her, but she didn't feel like smiling today, as her siblings and friends were at school and she wasn't, which made her angry, as Fruit Loops went everywhere, as Doof pouted, as Ami had made a big mess, but Platyborg sent him a warning look.

"I hope Vanessa's aware of this, in case she gets mad." he said.

"She likes Ami's energy, Doofy.

Sometimes it helps her paint, or draw." he told him.

Ami then was getting ready, but Platyborg wanted to lift her mood, but knew that Vanessa might help her feel better.

He then saw Ami was ready, but they were leaving, but Doof hoped that she'd calm down, but saw them leave.

* * *

But at school, Kai and Tifa noticed that Max was feeling sad, about Ami not being at school but Kero and Yumi were feeling the same, but hoped Ami was feeling better, but they'd know when they got home, but he was drawing something for her, but they knew she might be at the park, as he always went there after school.

"Great idea, Kero!" he said smiling.

He hoped that Ami was at the park, but knew she'd be at the jungle gym, as it was their hideout.

They were playing knights, as usual but it wasn't the same without Ami.

* * *

Vanessa noticed that Ami was quiet, as she was normally full of energy when she came over, but Platyborg was explaining why Ami was so sad, but she understood.

"She has a case of the frownies, Vanessa.

But Max's father's the one who did this, to her.

Where's Rose, honey?" he said.

"She's at Baby Gym, P-Borg.

Maybe drawing will help Ami feel better, when in this mood.

I can keep an eye on her, by myself." she told him.

He saw Ami watching Tangled, as she loved it, but Vanessa saw her drawing while lying on the floor, but the brunette female Goth saw it was of Ami and Max as knights, but fighting monsters.

"You're in a bad mood, huh?

You wanna tell me, sweetie?" she told her.

"I-I miss being with my siblings and friends, at school, especially Max.

Yesterday, he fell while we were playing, and broke his arm, but his Daddy blamed it on me, so I got suspended, and not allowed to play with Max anymore, and I like him." Ami explained looking away.

Tears were in her eyes, but Vanessa understood but was hugging her, humming I See The Light, which was Ami's favourite song from Tangled.

"I know, that you didn't do it, as you care about him.

Your Daddy told me about it, but it's good.

It's normal for girls, especially ones like you to get crushes.

Maybe you'll get to see Max, later." she told her.

"Y-You think so, Vanessa?" she asked.

"I know so, honey." she replied.


	66. Feeling Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami and her siblings are having fun, but she gets to see Max again, but it makes her a little better but she wants to be back at school.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ami and her siblings were at the playground at Danville Park, but Ami was in a better mood, after being with Vanessa and having girl talk, but Kero and Yumi decided to wait until dinner, before telling what had happened at school, but they climbed into the jungle gym, but Ami's eyes widened seeing Max.

"Hey, Ami.

I-I'm sorry, you're not at school because of me." he said.

But she hugged him gently, seeing the cast on his arm, but he understood, as his father wanted to move him and his family from Danville, but the O.W.C.A were looking for a foster family for him, as his brother was living with their grandparents.

"it wasn't you, Maxie.

Iy was your Daddy, who did it." she said.

He smiled, knowing Ami couldn't be mad at him, but she was humming the Healing Incantation from Tangled, but Max smiled.

"My Mommy's calling me, guys.

I'll see ya around, okay?" he said to them.

He hugged Ami before leaving, but it made her feel a little better, as a sad but small smile was on her bill, but were playing with her siblings but heard AJ calling them, but Ami and her siblings were going home, but Doof smiled, as they hugged him, but Ami was playing with Hana, but was tired but went to take an nap.

AJ sighed, but knew that maybe Platyborg could teach her to play guitar, as she liked music.

Platyborg liked that idea.

"Maybe we should try it tomorrow, AJ." he said.

She understood, seeing Kero and Yumi eating cookies, but Aly was doing homework in her room, but she hoped that Ami was okay, but Yumi had told her that she'd been with Max.

Platyborg was happy about that, but knew Ami might be sad hearing what her siblings had been doing at school, but he would give her some cuddle time later at bedtime.

He was helping AJ make dinner, but was making burgers with salad, but he was hoping that she was okay.

* * *

Ami's eyes fluttered open, smelling burgers cooking, but smiled seeing Hana there, as she was riding on her, but she along with Kero and Yumi were jousting, as AJ heard them from the kitchen, but they were being cute, but Ami was feeling better.

They stopped, after hearing dinner was ready, as Ami was running into the kitchen after her siblings, but were sitting at the table but was drinking soda, but Doof knew they'd be hyper.

"Yeah, but they'll calm down." Platyborg told him.

AJ agreed, but heard Platyborg belch, making the little P-Borgs laugh hysterically, as Doof rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, about that.

It's better out than in, right?" he said to him.

AJ nodded in reply.

She knew that things would be okay.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, seeing the little P-Borgs hyped up, as it was bedtime, but they were hyped up from sugar but were calming down, but were making up stories, but he laughed tucking Kero and Yumi into bed but was sitting on Ami's bed, but giving her cuddles, but told her they could do fun stuff together, while Kero and Yumi were at school, until she was allowed back.

"That sounds fun, Daddy." Ami said yawning.

Platyborg understood, as he saw her fall asleep, but he tucked her in, but kissed her goodnight, but turned on the night lights before leaving their room.

He then went to his room, but AJ was listening to music on headphones, but smiled as he climbed into the bed, as he hoped Ami would be okay.

But AJ smiled, seeing he was asleep.

She knew he was juggling fatherhood with work, but hoped that things would work out.


	67. Somebody To Play With

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, but Ami turns her father and grandfather into little kids her age, as she's bored not being at school.**

**AJ is helping her feel better, about it.**

* * *

Platyborg saw Ami smile, seeing her siblings leave with AJ for school but she then focused as her eyes glowed with light as he became a little kid again around her age, but Ami smiled, as they were playing together, but Doof walked in, but understood knowing Ami craved social stimulation from kids her age.

"You're gonna turn him back, right?" he asked her.

Ami nodded, but then got another idea, as she focused as Doof became a little kid her age, but Platyborg smiled planning mischief, along with Ami, but wanted cookies, knowing AJ put the jar out of reach of little paws.

"Let's do it, guys!" she said to them.

"I-I don't know, guys!" Doofy told them.

"AJ won't mind, guys." she said heading into the kitchen.

Ami and Platyborg then deployed their wings, grabbing the jar, but it was too big for them to carry, as they dropped it, but it smashed.

"What the heck's going on, in here?" they heard AJ ask.

Ami gulped, seeing AJ stare at the younger versions of Doof and Platyborg, but knew Ami was lonely, since she wasn't at school.

But she knew she'd turn them back.

"Looks like I caught somebody's paws, in the cookie jar." she said.

Platyborg nodded, smiling but he was too cute for her, to stay mad at him.

"Let's clean up, okay?" she said, as Ami nodded.

Ami was helping her clean up the mess, but Doof and Platyborg were in the living room with balls, but AJ was smiling seeing Platyborg's fixation with balls, as Doof was throwing them, but the younger Platyborg was gnawing on it happily, but they were going to the park, making them excited.

AJ laughed, as they left the apartment, but Ami was hoping that Max was okay, along with Kero and Yumi, but AJ understood, but knew they'd be at the park later, but knew they were missing her, as Kero and Yumi had told her this.

They then got excited, as they ran into the playground, but Ami was on the swings, as AJ had brought a picnic for lunch, as all three youngsters were playing tag and other games.

_Aw, they're so cute, as little kids!_

_I understand that Ami's lonely, so turning Platyborg into a little kid is her way of coping, with being lonely but maybe we should talk to Carl, about letting Ami return._

She then saw it was lunchtime, as Ami, along with Doof and Platyborg sat down on the rug, but were drinking juice.

"Thanks, AJ." they said.

"You're welcome, guys.

This is being an odd, but good day." she said as Ami agreed.

But she saw Ami curl up on the rug, along with Platyborg, as it was naptime, but saw Platyborg sucking his thumb in sleep, as it made her heart melt.

Doof was asleep as well, but saw him and Platyborg become normal again, meaning Ami had accidentally turned them back to normal accidentally.

She decided to let them sleep, as she had to pick Kero and Yumi up from school.

But Platyborg woke up from sleeping, but wondered what had happened, but smiled knowing Ami had turned him little again, but understood as she'd wanted somebody to play with.

He smiled, nuzzling her, as Doof was awake, but rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, Doofy." he said softly.

He knew that Ami got cranky, when she didn't nap or it was interrupted.

He knew that AJ was picking up Kero and Yumi.

* * *

"Higher, Daddy!" Ami said.

Platyborg was pushing her on the swing, but was having fun as she liked spending time with him, but he then saw Kero and Yumi show up, but Ami laughed, jumping off the swing, and hugging her siblings.

"You look like you're having fun, with Daddy." Kero told her.

Ami nodded, as they were playing but Platyborg was listening to AJ say about getting Carl to let Ami return to school, but knew that he'd refuse, but he wouldn't give up.

But they were eating ice cream, as it was making them smile.

AJ was happy seeing Ami happy for now, but saw Max as she ran towards him to hug him, but his Mom jerked him away from her, but it made Ami sad.

AJ then saw her go to the jungle gym, but understood, as they hoped she'd feel better.

* * *

Ami was curled up hiding in the jungle gym, but heard footsteps, as she saw Max there but he hugged her, as she was sad, but understood.

"Yeah, my Mommy's being weird, as you'd never hurt me." he told her.

Ami nodded, but they were talking and making up stuff together, but he then heard his mother calloing him, as he left but she knew she'd see him again tomorrow.

She then heard Doof calling her, as she left the jungle gym, but saw her siblings hug her, but were going home with him, while AJ and Platyborg were doing something important.

* * *

"What did Max say, Ami?" Yumi asked her sister.

They were in their room playing, as Jax and Luna were taking naps, but she was telling them about what had happened at the playground, but she told them.

They felt bad, about not having her at school as it was more fun, when she was there but Ami smiled hugging them.

"I miss going to school, too.

Maybr Daddy went to talk to Mr Carl, Ami." Kero said as she hoped so.

They were playing acrobats, but were having fun.


	68. Victory

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami's a little sad, as she can't return to school, but Platyborg finds another way to do it, by letting Ami go through unschooling.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on Ami's bed later that night, as Ami was on his lap as Kero and Yumi were in bed, but were talking about things, but understood as she was telling him about Max.

"It'll be okay, honey.

Unfortuntely, you can't go back to school, ever, thanks to Max's jerk of a Daddy." he said but saw Ami shiver in fright, but ran out of the room, as he was anxious.

AJ wondered what was wrong, but understood after Platyborg explained, but she was searching for Ami, but heard sniffling from Hana's Goozim house.

Platyborg saw Ami with Hana, but was calming down as he hugged her, along with Hana, as they knew she was upset but assured her things would be okay.

He then saw her fall asleep in his arms, as he carried her back to her room which she shared with her siblings, but was tucking her in.

He then kissed her head, leaving the room.

AJ then saw him join her in bed, as she knew that he was upset about Ami not returning to school, but she had heard of unschooling, but she'd show him in the morning, but was calming him down, but he fell asleep beside her.

* * *

But Ami woke up, later in the morning but was making breakfast with Doof's help, but she smiled a little but noticed she had a loose tooth, which made her excited, along with Doof, but he was relaxed seeing AJ enter, but Platyborg was still asleep.

"I have a loose tooth, AJ!" Ami said.

"I see, honey.

Your Daddy's going somewhere, for a while.

But you're going to Vanessa's, okay?" she said as Ami nodded.

She was quiet, which worried her, meaning something was bothering her, but knew it was to do with not being at school, but understood, as she hugged her.

"Don't worry, honey about it.

Go get ready, okay?" she said.

Ami then went to the room she shared with her siblings, but she was getting some toys for going to Vanessa's house, as she heard that they were going.

* * *

Vanessa laughed, as Ami was finger painting, as it was something the young female Platyborg liked to do after she'd introduced it to her, but knew that Platyborg was tempted to unschool Ami, but it wasn't a good idea, but hopefully Monogram would let Ami return to school, but Ami was happy so far, playing.

She saw that Ami was very talented at art, like her so was encouraging her talent, but saw Rose crying, as Ami covered her ears, but Vanessa smiled, as paint was on her, but it was cute, but helped her clean herself up.

"Why's Rose crying, Aunt Vanessa?" she asked her.

"I think she's hungry, honey." she told her.

Ami and her siblings had learnt about babies at school, but saw Vanessa feeding Rose with her milk, but Ami liked watching it.

"It's okay, sweetie.

Mommy's right here, okay?" Vanessa told Rose.

Rose smiled, as she was done, but Ami hugged her, as they went to play, but were playing with Brock, Rose's Goozim.

"You should bring Hana over to play, with him.

She'd really like him, Ami." Rose said.

"Yeah, but my Daddy would be worried, as Hana can get naughty." Ami told her.

Rose understood, but was asking Ami about what school was like, as she wanted to go there too, when she was big, but Ami was telling her.

Rose was liking what Ami said, but hoped it would be fun, when she went.

Vanessa knew that Rose and Ami were good friends, and cousins, but she then went to do some painting, as Monty was home.

"You wanna learn more acrobats, Rose?" Ami asked the one year old.

"Yeah, Ami!" she answered.

Monty was laughing, seeing Ami teaching Rose what he'd taught her and her siblings, but was being careful.

He knew she'd be fine.

* * *

Platyborg was stunned, hearing from Monogram that Ami could return to school in a month, as he knew Ami was innocent, but the cybernetic male was happy, as he and AJ left his office, but had to go back home, but knew Ami would be very happy.


	69. On A Mission

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**AJ, Doofy, Platyborg and Annie are little kids, thanks to the Regress-inator, an new inator Doofy made that Rodney stole for Rodrigo, but zapped them.**

**Only the little P-Borgs can help, along with Perry and his adult owners.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning when Ami and her siblings woke up, they were stunned seeing AJ, Doofy, Annie and their father as little kids, but Ami was nervous.

"I didn't do it, this time!" she said as Perry showed up.

"It's okay, honey.

It was your grandfather's new invention, the Regress-inator that did this, but Rodney stole it from your grandfather, and zapped our family.

But I'm gonna need your help, guys to get that inator back." he told them.

"You mean we get to be agents, and go on a mission?

Sweet, Uncle Perry!" Ami said pumped up.

But Kero and Yumi were not sure they could help, as they weren't brave like Ami, but Perry knew they could do this.

"First off, they need somebody to watch them, but I know who can.

Watch them, until I get back, guys." he said grabbing the portal remote.

Ami nodded, knowing he was getting their alternate uncle, but the little P-Borgs were hungry, but saw little AJ going after the younger version of their father, into the kitchen, but was reaching for the toaster.

"Stop, Daddy!" Yumi said grabbing the toaster.

"I just wanted some toast, to eat!

You guys are no fun, like Alt Doofy." he said pouting.

Kero and Yumi giggled, knowing their father was acting like Ami, when she was like that, but Ami didn't get it.

"Daddy's being like you, when he and AJ stop you from doing something crtazy." Yumi said but Ami pouted.

AJ then entered, but had balls in her hands, making Platyborg fixated, but it was cute, as he was gnawing on balls, but the little AJ wanted to cook, but the little P-Borgs understood, as they were hungry themselves.

"Let's make breakfast, by ourselves!" Ami said as Kero agreed.

They'd watched AJ and Doof make pancakes a zillion times, so knew what to do, but Ami was helping AJ keep the younger versions of her father and grandfather busy and safe.

"What happened to us, Ami?

If you didn't do this, to us?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"It was the new invention Grandpa made, that did it, as a bad guy took it and xapped you guys with it, according to Uncle Perry." she replied.

Platyborg was gnawing on Nerf balls with a smile on his bill, but AJ thought it was cute, but she knew things were crazy at the moment, but Ami and the others smelt breakfast, as they went into the kitchen, but Platyborg was getting chocolate milk.

"I didn't know he liked that, guys." Ami said.

"He drank it a lot, as a kid." Doof said in a squeaky voice.

But they then saw the portal open, as AJ and Doof hid under the table, as Perry and Alt Doof stepped out, but the little P-Borgs were hugging Alt Doof, as he smiled.

His one eye widened, seeing that Platyborg, along with AJ and his alter self were little kids, but Perry had explained, but he frowned seeing Platyborg drinking chocolate milk, knowing that stuff made him nuts.

"Ready to go, guys?" Perry asked the little P-Borgs.

Ami nodded, pumped up, as her siblings agreed, but they left at once, but Alt Doof was anxious, seeing an evil smirk on Platyborg's bill.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were stunned, seeing Perry and the little P-Borgs show up at their house, but were wondering what was going on, as Perry placed the translator ear piece in and turned it on.

"We need your help, guys.

The Regress-inator is in evil hands, and must be destroyed.

The little P-Borgs are helping me, but we can't do it alone." he said.

Phineas was ready to help, along with Ferb, as Ami smiled, as she liked them, along with Kero and Yumi but Perry knew this would work, but hoped Alt Doof was okay, as he phoned him on his watch, but saw the younger version of Platyborg giving Alt Doof trouble.

"Wow, Daddy's like me!" Ami said as Perry smiled.

"Yes, Yes he is.

Let's go, guys!" he said as they left.

* * *

Rodrigo laughed, as he was programming the Regress-inator to turn everybody in the world into little kids, so he could take over, but Rodney was happy helping him, but glad that Doof was out of the way, but Rodrigo knew Platyborg's little brats were coming, and was getting ready for them, but Rodney wasn't sure they should be worried.

"You should be, Rodenstein.

Those brats have powers, like their father." he said.

Rodney was curious, but would see when they showed up here, but he knew that three little kids were no trouble.

* * *

Alt Doof sighed, as he'd made the Ball-inator which was keeping younger Platyborg happy, and channeling his energy into something constructive, instead of trashing the place, but saw him yawn, as he curled up into a ball, but AJ thought it was cute.

"Yes, I know you like him, as Perry told me." he said as she smiled.

She then grabbed a blanket and put it over Platyborg, as he was sleeping with balls in his arms, as they were a security blanket for him.

She hoped the little P-Borgs were okay.

* * *

Ami was excited, as they snuck into Rdrigo's hideout, but was mad at Rodrigo for turning Kiki evil, and turning her family into kids, but Phineas understood, placing a hand on her back.

"We need to have a plan, okay" he said as Perry agreed.

But he knew that the little P-Borgs would keep Rodrigo busy while they destroyed the Regress-inator, but Kero was a little scared, along with Yumi.

"We can do this, I know it!

We're the most powerful kids in the area!" Ami told them.

Phineas smirked, as Ami reminded him of himself as a kid, as they left.

Perry hoped this would work.


	70. Being Little Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that veryloyalfan likes, as I kinda did a plot twist here.**

**Ami and her siblings manage to get the Regress-inator out of Rodrigo's hands, but AJ and Platyborg's brains have mentally regressed to that of a little kid's, so using the inator on them could damage them, but the only solution, is for them to grow up all over again.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Ami saw Rodrigo programming the Regress-inator, but she growled, knowing this guy had hurt her father, not just by turning Kiki evil, and turning him into a kid again, but Rodney cackled, as he was fighting them, but Ami was mad, but Rodney was scared, seeing how powerful they were.

"You're going down, jerkwad!" Kero said tying him up.

Ami high fived him, as he and Yumi had found courage in themselves to fight, but Perry was able to get the Regress-inator back, but he along with Phineas and Ferb had taken care of Rodrigo, but they had to get back to Doof's apartment.

The little P-Borgs then deployed their wings, but Perry activated his hoverjet, as he along with Phineas and Ferb got in.

They then found the little P-Borgs in their home, but Perry smiled, seeing the little kid versions of AJ, Annie, Doof and Platyborg were asleep, as they saw Alt Doof smile seeing the Regress-inator, but were going to Doof's lab carrying the little ones.

"Please let this work, for badness's sakes!" he muttered.

A beam emitted, hitting Annie and Doof, turning them back into adults, but Alt Doof saw Doof stop him from firing it at AJ and Platyborg's younger selves.

"Let me check their brains out, before you fire." Doof said to his alter self.

Alt Doof wondered what his 1st Dimension self was up to, but Doof used a brain scanner-inator to scan their brains, but his dark blue eyes widened.

"Dr D, what's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"They've mentally regressed, into three year olds meaning if that thing is fired at them, it could hurt them.

They have to grow up, all over again." he told them.

Alt Doof was stunned, as he couldn't take a lot of Platyborg being a kid, but Doof could.

Perry then destroyed the inator, so nobody could misuse it.

* * *

"Wow, your Daddy and AJ are kids like us, now?

That's seriously cool, guys!" Tifa said.

The little Platyborgs were sleeping over at their cousin's house, while Doof was sorting things out, but Ami was liking the idea of her Dad being a kid permanently, but she wasn't going back to school for a couple of weeks.

"Maybe they can come to school, with us!" Ami said.

Kero knew his sister had found a playmate in the little kid version of their father, but hoped she wouldn't get him hurt.

"Maybe, guys." Yumi said eating cookies.

Tifa was getting crazy ideas, whispering into Ami's ear, as Ami laughed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" she replied.

She then became unseen, and she and Tifa were getting things for a midnight feast, as Leah was asleep, and Perry was at Doof's, so they wouldn't get into trouble, but Kero and Yumi followed them into the kitchen.

They got cookies and other stuff, along with soda, but were running to Kai and Tifa's room, but going into the pop up tent.

"Whatcha you think is happening, at your place?" Kai asked them.

"We don't know, guys." Ami said.

* * *

Perry shook his head, after getting training pants on Platyborg, as Doof had told him, that at three years old, Platyborg had accidents when he'd put him through potty training, but the teal furred male then saw AJ enter in a purple night dress, but smiled innocently at Platyborg, hugging him.

"i don't like these pants, Daddy!" he told Doof annoyed.

AJ laughed at him, as the three year old cybernetic male had his arms across his chest, and pouting, but unaware that AJ was wearing them under her nightdress, as he understood.

"You guys should go to bed, okay?

You guys need your energy, okay?

Also tomorrow, we're gonna see about school, for you guys." Doof told them.

AJ smiled, as she saw Platyborg protesting he wasn't tired, and flying around the place, as AJ was worried.

"We can handle him, honey." Doof told her.

She hoped so, going to bed, as Doof had put bunk beds in Platyborg's room, but AJ was sleeping in the bottom bunk, but Platyborg slept at the top, if Doof and Perry could ever get him to go to bed.

She yawned, as her eyes closed in sleep, but a few hours later, Doof walked in, carrying a sleepy Platyborg, but tucked him into bed, but kissed his and AJ's heads but turned on the nightlights before leaving the room.

Perry was yawning, as he and Doof were curling up on the couch, but fell asleep.

Annie had heard the chaos from the kitchen.


	71. Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, , and hope veryloyalfan likes, and loves the plot twist.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open, seeing Hana in the room, as she was on the bed, but licked the young girl making her laugh softly, but the young Goozim saw she was a little afraid of her, but the young girl then laughed, as she nuzzled her.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.

I'm Hana." she told her.

"A-Annie J-Jamieson." she said scared.

"That's kind of too hard to say, so I'll call you AJ, okay?" she said.

"I guess, that's cool, Hana.

But how can you talk?" she asked her.

"All babies and little kids can hear animals talk, but not adults, but you don't need to be scared." she told her.

The young Goozim knew she trusted Platyborg with her life, so wasn't scared of him, but had a feeling that AJ had been shy as a little kid, and cautious.

But AJ heard Platyborg fall out of the bed, but she was worried, seeing a bruise on his head, as she saw him moan.

"Poor Platyborgie, Hana.

He has an ouchie, on his head." she said.

Hana watched, as she kissed Platyborg's head where the bruise was, but saw a smile on Platyborg's bill.

"Good morning, AJ." he said hugging her.

AJ smiled, knowing he was feeling better, as they left their room, but saw Annie and Doof in the kitchen, but Platyborg was gnawing on balls, but Doof smiled as it was a comfort thing.

"Morning, honey.

You sleep well?" Doof asked her.

AJ nodded, but Doof frowned seeing the bruise on Platyborg's head, but relaxed after AJ told him what had happened.

"Let's get something to eat, huh?

Then we've got to go a few places, okay?" he said.

AJ nodded, understanding.

"What about Platyborgie, Daddy?" she replied.

Platyborg stopped gnawing, hearing her but joined them at the table, but had to go to the litterbox, but went in Ami's, as Doof sighed.

Ami hated it, when her siblings used her litterbox, when they had to go.

"Good boy, Platyborg." he said as Platyborg smiled.

Doof saw he had all his baby teeth, but knew the ball thing was a comfort thing and to help his baby teeth fall out.

But he saw the little cybernetic male going to the fridge, and getting chocolate milk, as Alt Doof showed up, but Platyborg whimpered seeing the one eyed man.

"Platyborgie, he's our uncle.

He's not gonna hurt us, as he's family." AJ told him.

Doof smiled, knowing she was right, as Platyborg was drinking from the carton and making AJ grossed out, but Annie took the carton from him, making him angry.

"That's my milk, dude!" he said.

Alt Doof laughed at this, but Annie was pouring it into a cup, as he sat at the table eating dry fruit loops with his paws, as Doof thought it was cute, but AJ was eating with a spoon, as she'd poured milk into the bowl.

"Maybe Yuna should watch him, while you're out.

They're siblings, you know?" Alt Doof whispered.

Doof nodded, as he knew that Platyborg might not know her, but would get him to open up.

Platyborg watched, as AJ went to get dressed, but he was in the playpen playing with toys and balls, but saw Vanessa show up, with the little P-Borgs but Ami hugged him, as he smiled, as he already liked her.

"Maybe you can watch them, and little P-Borg, while I take AJ to look at a school." Doof told her.

Vanessa nodded, but was curious about how AJ and Platyborg had became little kids, but Doof would tell her.

But he saw Platyborg getting upset, as he didn't want AJ to leave him, but AJ hugged him.

"Please don't be sad, Platyborgie.

I'll be back, I promise." she told him.

He nodded, as she and Doof left.

Ami saw him pick up his favourite ball, leaving the room, but went to his and AJ's room, but was gnawing on the ball, but was sniffling, while lying on his bed.

Ami decided to leave him alone, but grabbed cushions, as she and her siblings were making a fort in their room, but she might ask him to play, when he was feeling better.

* * *

"Why's Daddy sad, Ami?

Maybe he'll play, when AJ comes back." Kero asked.

They were in their bedroom, making a castle fort out of cushions, since Doof wouldn't let them use power tools, but hoped their father would feel better, but kept the fact he was their father to themselves.

"He's missing AJ, guys.

I know how he feels, like me with Max." Ami told him.

Yumi understood, but hoped their father was okay.


	72. Not Wanting AJ To Leave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ is starting pre-school, but Platyborg's not happy, as he wants her to stay with him, but maybe Ami will help him.**

* * *

Ami was laughing, as she and her siblings were playing with the new fort they'd made, but Platyborg peeked in, seeing them but wanted to play, but was shy, as they were his cousins, but they looked like fun, as Ami saw him enter.

"You wanna play, Platyborg?

It's okay, as we were hoping you'd want to." Ami told him.

An innocent smile crossed the three year old male's bill, as he was joining in, but Annie wondered what was going on, as there was a lot of noise coming from the little P-Borgs's room, but peeked through the door.

"The Goozim dragon's wrecking the castle, as he misses the princess AJ!" she heard Ami say.

She knew they were playing an imagination game, but hoped they wouldn't be rough in there, as Platyborg was there.

She then left them alone, hearing that Doof was back, with AJ.

"Anie, where's Platyborgie?" AJ asked.

"He's in the little P-Borgs's room, honey." she said.

"Thanks, Annie." she said.

"She starts pre-school in the morning, so we're going to the mall, later.

I'm worrying about how Platyborg will react, Annie." he told her.

Luna was in her bouncer, as Hana and Sora were playing.

They were making lunch, but knew that Ami and her siblings took naps after lunch, along with AJ and Platyborg.

He was dreading naptime, knowing that Ami and Platyborg would give him trouble.

Annie then saw the kids enter the kitchen, as lunch was ready, but it was mac and cheese.

Platyborg was eating it, like an animal but AJ and the little P-Borgs were eating with spoons, but Doof laughed, as it was cute, but knew that naptime was approaching, but Ami and Platyborg were tag teaming as they didn't want to nap, but Annie was catching them.

She then calmed them down, but they were sleeping on the couch.

Doof was relieved, as he knew the others were taking their naps, but he went to his lab.

Annie was feeding the Goozims, but smiled at their antics.

She was looking forward to AJ and Platyborg being kids again.

* * *

Later that evening, lying in their bunk beds, AJ wonderec why Platyborg was so quiet, but knew it was about her starting pre-school in the morning, but she climbed the ladder onto his bed, as he nodded, but didn't want to be lonely.

"Ami doesn't go to school, Platyborgie, so you'll have somebody to keep you company, until I come home." she told him.

But he sensed she was scared, as starting pre-school was scary, but he hugged her.

"You'll be fine, AJ.

You're cool, and will have fun." he assured her.

She smiled, hearing this.

"Thanks, Platyborgie.

You're a good friend, you know that?" she said.

He nodded, as they yawned, as they were sleepy, but AJ got into her bed, but was asleep at once.

* * *

Ami was sitting on her grandfather's lap on her bed, but was excited, hearing her father was going to the same pre-school as her and her siblings, once his wild behaviour was tamed a little, as Ami frowned, but knew that he was right but was getting sleepy planning all the mischief they could have, at school but Doof tucked her in, but kissed her forehead, after turning on the nightlights.

He knew that things would settle down soon.

* * *

Ami woke up the next morning, hearing Platyborg angry, as she was riding on Hana's back, but the young Goozim wondered why he was upset, but understood knowing that AJ was going to pre-school today, but saw him upset and thrashing in Perry's arms, making Ami tense, but Perry was dragging him into the kitchen.

Annie then saw the female Platyborg youngster pouring herself cereal, but knew that seeing the little kid version of her father having a tantrum scared her, but she was drinking juice, but saw Perry enter, but had a few bruises and cuts, thanks to Platyborg.

"Uncle Perry, you've got ouchies!" she said to him.

He nodded, as he hugged her, knowing AJ was going to pre-school had upset him, but knew he'd calm down but wanted to make him smile again.


	73. Feeling The Burn

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, as she loves little Platyborg along with Ami and her siblings.**

**Platyborg's still a little sad about AJ not being with him, as she's at pre-school, but Doofy and the others are trying to cheer him up, but AJ's missing him while at pre-school.**

* * *

The next morning, Platyborg's eyes fluttered open but didn't find AJ but knew she was at pre-school but he was hungry, as he left the room, but saw Ami playing in the living room with Hana and Sora.

He saw Doof and Perry in the kitchen, but he was hugging Doof's leg.

"Morning, Platyborg.

Somebody slept well, I see." he told him.

"Yep, but where's AJ?" he answered.

Perry was anxious, knowing Platyborg might have a tantrum if Doof told him, but relieved he wasn't, as he was eating dry fruit loops and drinking chocolate milk, which was keeping him happy.

"We're going to the park, soon, okay?" Perry told him.

A huge smile was on Platyborg's bill, along with Ami but Doof and Yuna were relieved this was a good thing.

But Perry knew getting a toddler leash and Platyborg didn't mix, but he managed to, while the young cybernetic male was distracted, but Yuna was relieved but liked seeing her brother little again.

"Let's go!" Platyborg said deploying his wings.

Perry slapped himself, realising this wasn't going to go well, as he was flying but Ami smirked as she was doing the same, but Doof had his eyes closed, as he wasn't a fan of heights.

* * *

But at pre-school, AJ was quiet, as she was making new friends, but she missed Platyborg, as she knew he missed her, after last night.

"I hope you're okay, Platyborgie." she mumured as it was snack time.

She then decided to draw, but was making a picture of her and Platyborg but it was making her feel better, but a small smile crossed her face, as she was colouring.

* * *

Ami was playing on the swings, but Platyborg was running around like a demon, as he was letting off steam about AJ, but Doof gasped, seeing he was burnt as he saw the young cybernetic male whimper, as his arms, stomach and face were burnt, but Perry felt bad for him, as Doof approached.

"Wow, somebody got roasted, but we can take the sting out." he told him.

Platyborg then saw Doof put on after sun on him, but put him in the shade, but he was sucking his tail, as he didn't like the pain, but Perry felt bad.

"It'll be okay, as the burn will die down.

AJ's gonna be stunned, when she gets home." he told him.

But it was lunchtime, as they'd brought a picnic with them, but Ami was sitting with Platyborg in the shade, but felt bad for him as the burn looked sore.

"I'm sure Doofy will make it better, Platyborg." she told him drinking juice.

Perry nodded, as he knew Yuna might be mad at him, but knew Platyborg didn't trust her, but because of being mentally regressed, he didn't remember her being his sister, but he felt guilty along with Doof, but knew things would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

AJ was home from pre-school, while Ami and Platyborg were taking naps, but was telling Doof about her day, but she was worried as he told her about Platyborg getting sunburnt, but she knew he'd get better, but understood why he mightn't want a hug, as it would hurt his burn.

She then was playing in the living room with Hana and Sora but heard Luna whimpering, as Annie knew her crying might wake Ami and Platyborg up, but saw Platyborg walk out of the room rubbing sleep from his eyes but whimpering as his arms hurt, but AJ understood but hoped he wouldn't be cranky, but were going into their room.

They were lying on the bottom bed, but AJ gently patted his head.

"Your burn looks sore, Platyborgie." she said.

"It's more annoying, than training pants!" he said annoyed.

AJ knew that sometimes he might sleep, but heard him yawning, as he fell asleep, but she lay beside him but being quiet, but heard Ami was awake, hearing her jumping on her bed.

She then put a finger to her mouth, as Ami saw her father was asleep.

"Sorry, AJ." she said to her.

AJ then was playing with dolls while Platyborg was taking an nap.


	74. Trusting Yuna

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ's helping Platyborg feel better, about his sunburn, but Yuna's trying to show Platyborg that she's his sister.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kero, along with Yumi and Max and Ami were playing in their room, but Ami was happy that Max was here, but he was stunned hearing that Ami's father was a little kid, meaning more mischief, but Kero and Yumi were stunned, hearing their father was badly sunburnt.

"He and AJ are playing in their room, guys." Yumi said.

They then left, but as they entered the room, AJ saw Platyborg vanish, as he was using his cloaking power to hide, but Ami was stunned that he was shy at their age.

"Come on, Platyborgie.

They're okay, trust me." Ami said.

Platyborg then appeared again, as Max was smiling but Kero and Yumi frowned, seeing the sunburn on their father.

"I'm fine, guys." he assured them.

"Okay then, let's go play some basketball!" Ami said.

"W-Would you guys like to join us?" Yumi said.

"We're fine playing in here, Yumi." AJ said.

She was playing with Platyborg but playing doctor.

But they then saw Yuna return from work, but Platyborg was curious about the female Platyborg, but was going to ask Doof, but Yuna sighed, as she wanted Platyborg to trust her.

She was making herself a snack, but Doof knew that she was upset that Platyborg didn't think of her as a sister, but he told her to gain his trust.

"Okay, Uncle D." she replied.

She was eating cookies, but saw Jax playing with Sora, but knew that Ami and her siblings were playing with Max but knew that Jax was always alone, but wanted her to make friends, but she knew Kanai wanted Jax to be in pre-school, but they were potty training her.

The young dark purple Platyborg youngster was wearing training pants, like Platyborg.

She was riding on Sora's back, but laughing.

She then saw Max leaving, as it was nearly dinnertime, but she saw Ami playing with Jax but wanted to go talk to Platyborg, but saw him playing with action figures but AJ was playing with dolls, as she walked in, but Platyborg used his cloaking power to hide.

"P-Borg, come on.

You don't have to be afraid of me, as we're family." she said.

"No, we're not!

We don't look the same, Yuna!" he replied appearing.

Yuna saw him whimper, as his burn was hurting him, but she was scooping him up gently onto her lap.

"No, we don't look the same, P-Borg.

We're family, as your uncle is my Dad but I'm your sister.

Just trust me, okay?" she told him.

He looked into her eyes and realised this was true, but Yuna was happy, hearing this, as Doof was calling them for dinner, but she saw him run out of the room, along with AJ and the little P-Borgs.

But Doof was determined to tame some of his wild nature tomorrow, so he could go to pre-school.

Annie knew that it may be more than her husband could handle, but knew they'd help him.

* * *

Yuna was sitting beside Platyborg on his bed, as she was reading him a bedtime story, along with AJ, but the older female Platyborg smiled, as her brother was finally trusting her, but was being cute but yawning, but AJ knew that normally it took a long while for Platyborg to go to sleep, or Doof and Perry helping.

"Thanks, Yuna." she said as she got into bed.

"You're welcome, honey.

He should get good sleep, even if sunburn is bugging him." she told her kissing her head.

AJ then was out like a light, along with Platyborg.

She smiled, as she left the room, but saw Jax still up, but told Kanai to go get a coffee, while she put their daughter to bed.


	75. Calming Platyborg Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy is trying to manage Platyborg's extra energy, and his anger, but it takes Perry to help him see that focusing Platyborg on constructive things and wearing him out.**

* * *

That next day, Doof was getting Alt Doof and Perry to help him tame Platyborg's behaviour a little so he could go to pre-school, when Ami returned in two week's time, but knew chocolate milk and balls were a good way of training him to calm down.

Perry was a little anxious, knowing Platyborg might throw a tantrum if he knew what was going on, but Alt Doof would help.

"We're bigger, than he is now.

Plus he only started getting his powers back." he told him.

He knew Ami was at Monty and Vanessa's as she liked going there meaning less trouble for them.

They then saw Platyborg walk in rubbing sleep from his eyes but he was wondering where the chocolate milk was.

"It's not gone, bro.

It's somewhere safe, for now.

When you show you can be good, then you can have some." Doof said.

The smile on Platyborg's bill turned into an angry scowl, making Perry sigh, but saw Platyborg stomp off into his and AJ's room.

"This is gonna be a rough day, for us." he muttered.

He then saw Platyborg playing with toys but sighed, going to get him cereal, but Alt Doof sighed.

"He might cool down, when he sees he can get his milk." he told him.

He then saw Platyborg running around on the floor, but was mad, but was hiding under AJ's bed.

Perry was sitting on AJ's bed, waiting for him to come out.

"Doofy's doing it, because he loves you, bro.

You can't go to school, unless you cool down in anger." he said.

Platyborg then crawled out, but Perry saw him sitting on the floor, with his back to him, muching on dry fruit loops.

He then left him for a while, but Platyborg saw Lincoln Logs, as he liked making things, but was building with them while eating but Perry was stunned, seeing Platyborg calm, but built a replica with Lincoln Logs of the building.

"That's amazing, P-Borg!

See what you can do, when you're not angry?" he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, feeling proud of himself, but Perry knew that Platyborg could focus his attention on constructive things, but knew he had a lot of energy for a three year old, and might need help unleashing it.

He then found Doofy, but told him.

"Wow, you figured out to tame him, huh?" he said.

Perry nodded, but knew it was almost snack time but watched as Doof left, but headed to the kitchen, but putting cookies on the plate, but pouring chocolate milk into a sippy cup, knowing Platyborg would be happy;.

* * *

Ami was jumping on the couch in Vanessa's living room, singing the Fry song from Adventure Time, as Vanessa let her watch it, but watched with her, but she liked Marceline, but Vanessa knew that Ami liked music, but dancing helped her blow off energy, like going to the park.

Rose was in the playpen, with Brock, but but she was having fun, but wanted to jump on the couch with Ami but couldn't walk yet, but Ami then came over to her cousin holding her Marceline doll.

"What's wrong, Rose?" she asked.

"I wanna jump on the couch, with you.

But I don't know how to walk." she said.

Ami understood, but wanted to help, opening the lock, using her shock power, but Rose giggled as she crawled out, but Ami remembered that she'd learnt to walk because she wanted to fly without her father.

"I don't know, Ami." Rose said.

"You can do it, I know you can!" she said as Rose fell on her tush.

But Ami saw Rose stare at the cookie jar on the table, as she wanted a cookie, but Ami then saw her get on her feet, but wobbling a little but not falling, as Vanessa entered open mouthed seeing Rose take her first steps, as Ami high fived her.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose!

How did you learn to walk, sweetie?" she asked.

She pointed to Ami.

Vanessa then hugged Ami, as she smiled, feeling proud.

"How did you get her, to do it?

Your Uncle Monty and I have been trying, but nothing worked." she said.

"I told her, how I learnt to walk, all by myself, plus she saw cookies." Ami told her.

"I see, honey." she said as she saw Perry.

Ami hugged his leg, but he smiled.

"Let's go home, okay?" he said.

Ami then got into his hovercar, but hoped she wasn't hyper, as he knew that Platyborg was with Doof, but hoped he wasn't being destructive.


	76. Helping To Cheer Her Up

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ has to get her tonsils out, but Platyborg's helping her feel better like making her ice cream.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof sighed, as Platyborg had tired himself out but Ami smiled seeing her father asleep on the couch but Perry saw a few bites on his hands, knowing Platyborg had done that.

But it was good he was taking an nap, but knew he missed AJ and knew she'd be home soon, but he and Perry would distract him, but was setting up the Wil, knowing Platyborg might like video games.

"Nothing violent, Doofy, okay?" he warned.

He showed him the kid friendly games but knew Just Dance would be perfect, for him to get his extra energy out.

He then saw Platyborg begin to stir, but was excited seeing video games, but was playing Just Dance and liking it, as Doof was relieved, but saw AJ return home later, but not herself, as he was worried but Doof felt her head, as it was warm.

"You should lie down, honey." Doof told her scooping her up.

Platyborg was scared, but wanted to be with AJ but saw her lying in bed, as he was worried.

"I'm feeling not good, Platyborgie." she said coughing.

She had tonsilitis, but Doof knew she'd had to get her tonsils out, but Platyborg hated her being afraid or in pain.

He then climbed onto the bed, but hugging her.

"At least the doctors will help, right?

Plus you get all the ice cream you could eat." he said.

A small smile was on AJ's face at that, but Doof smiled overhearing them.

He knew that tonight, he wouldn't have AJ with him at bedtime, but knew he might be sad.

He then saw him go to the kitchen, but was making a sundae for AJ, which was cute.

He saw Platyborg putting nuts on the sundae, but licking hot fudge off his paws, which was cute but he knew that tonight would be a huge test for him, but he was bringing AJ to the hospital at dinnertime, but wanted to tell Platyborg, but Aly and Perry had already told him, so he understood what was going on.

"AJ's gonna love it, Platyborg.

It'll help her throat feel better." he told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he was carrying it into his and AJ's room, but AJ smiled seeing this, but hugged him.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said softly.

She was eating, while he was on the floor playing.

* * *

Annie and Aly noticed that Platyborg was quiet, but not hungry as he knew AJ wasn't there, as she was at the hospital ut was in their room playing, but Perry peeked through, seeing the young cybernetic male sad but left him alone for a while but Doof remembered earlier, how he'd been happy, making a hot fudge sundae for AJ but knew ice cream cheered up people when they were sad.

"Yeah, as he misses AJ, Perry.

She's scared, herself." Doof told him.

The teal furred male understood, as they went into the kitchen, but were making hot fudge sundaes for dessert, but Ami and the little P-Borgs were excited, as it was one of their favourite desserts.

They hoped AJ was okay, at the hospital.


	77. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg's happy seeing AJ after her surgery, but wants to help her get better, so they can have fun.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later thar night, Platyborg couldn't sleep, as he missed AJ but knew that she was scared herself about the operation, but he then was on the floor, but saw arts and card making stuff, as he wanted to make something for AJ, but was being quiet as a mouse.

He was drawing them together, as he was good at drawing, like Ami but was feeling better, as he'd wanted to see her but it was too late but Doof said he could see her in the morning, but he was yawning after finishing the card but slept on the floor, but Doof was stunned knowing the young cybernetic male wouldn't be sleeping.

_I know he misses AJ, but he'll see her in the morning, but it's sweet he made her something, as I know he loves her, but they'll have to wait until they grow up before they even remember that._

He then left him to sleep, but knew he'd relax, when he saw AJ in the morning, but knew he'd help her feel better when she came home in a couple of days.

* * *

Doof was in bed beside his wife Annie, but he was thinking about AJ and Platyborg, as he wished there was a way to fix what the Regress-inator had done to them, and their brains but she placed her hand on his shoulder gently, as it was calming him down.

"I'm sure, that things will be fine, Doofy.

At least Ami has something, to keep her busy." she told him.

He knew that was true, as he yawned.

She kissed him, as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ami was on the couch in the living room, watching Adventure Time, but it was a Marceline ep, but Doof sighed, knowing Vanessa let her watch that show but she wasn't doing anything bad, but saw Vanessa show up, as she wanted to help them out, but Ami hugged her legs, as she smelt breakfast but heard music from the living room, but Doof turned it off, as Ami was in the kitchen, but playing with dolls.

"Is Platyborg up yet, Grandpa?

He's gonna miss seeing AJ, if he doesn't wake up!" she said.

Vanessa laughed, as Ami was very sweet, along with being mischievous, like her siblings but she was playing with her while making breakfast.

Doof then went to check on Platyborg, but found him asleep as he shook him awake gently, but his eyes opened but hugged him.

"Good morning, buddy.

We were thinking you were going to spend the day sleeping, but let's get some breakfast." he said.

He nodded, walking on all fours, but Ami noticed he was quiet, but Doof understood as he was eating but he and Platyborg were going to see AJ but Vanessa was going to hang out with Ami but was taking her to get school stuff, as the young female Platyborg was returning to pre-school soon, but Platyborg might be going with her, if his behaviour was calmer.

Ami was excited, as she loved being with Vanessa, as she was cool.

Platyborg was ready, but had the card he'd made for AJ, as he and Doof left.

* * *

AJ was happy, seeing Doof and Platyborg in the ward, as Platyborg hugged her gently, but she coughed slightly, but was drinking juice, as Platyborg was scared.

"I thought the doctors fixed you, by taking out your tonsils?" he asked confused.

Doof couldn't help but smile at Platyborg, as he was being cute.

"They did, but she needs time to rest, but she'll be able to, when she comes home later." he told him.

Platyborg was excited, jumping up and down hearing that, but AJ smiled seeing him so happy, but knew he missed her when she was away but Doof saw that the doctor wanted to talk to him.

"Stay here, Platyborg.

I need to talk to the doctor, okay?" he said as Platyborg nodded.

He hoped nothing was wrong, but was playing with toys, but was excited about AJ coming home.

* * *

Ami was eating bagels at the mall food court, but Vanessa was drinking coffee, but knew there was something on the female Platyborg youngster's mind, and knew it was about AJ and Platyborg being little kids like her and her siblings.

"Will my Daddy and AJ be grown-ups again, Aunt Vanessa?

I like them being the same age, as me, but I want Daddy back to normal." she said softly.

Vanessa knew this bothered her, but she never told Doof this, but understood that she wanted her father back, but they were going to pick out a backpack, but Ami saw a purple one with Marceline on it, making her smile, as she picked it out, but Vanessa understood, as she paid for it, along with the other stuff she needed for school.

She needed to talk to her Dad, about what Ami had told her.


	78. Becoming Older

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and Doofy's Age-inator has turned AJ and Platyborg back into adults, but Ami and the little P-Borgs tell them what had happened the last few weeks.**

* * *

Vanesa was in the kitchen, as Ami was taking her nap but he wondered why she had a frown, but she sighed, knowing that she had to tell him.

"Ami's feeling down, about Platyborg being a little kid.

She just wants her Daddy back, you know?" she said.

He sighed, knowing Ami was sad, but he had an inator he'd made called the Age-inator, that he wanted to try out but Vanessa then saw him get it, but had to lure Platyborg into his lab knowing he wouldn't go along, but knew Platyborg liked muffins.

"Whatcha ya doing, Dad?" she asked him.

He was putting a trail of muffins that led to his lab, but saw the cybernetic male following the trail but Doof pressed a button on the remote he held, as a beam shot out from the inator, hitting Platyborg, turning him back into his normal adult self, but smiled eating muffins.

"How did I even get into the lab, Doofy?" he asked him.

"I'll explain later, but where's AJ?" he asked him.

"In my room, I think." he replied.

Doof thehn took the mini version of the Age-inator as he entered Platyborg's room, finding little AJ asleep, as Platyborg smiled as he thought she was cute as a little kid.

Doof then pressed the button, as the beam shot out, hitting AJ, turning her back into an adult, but Platyborg smiled seeing AJ sleeping.

"Ami's gonna be happy, when she wakes up." Doof mumured as they left the room.

Platyborg wondered what he meant, but Doof would tell him later, along with Ami and the little P-Borgs would tell them.

"Let's get some lunch, okay?" he told him.

Vanessa was happy, seeing Platyborg was an adult again, but knew Ami would be happy when she woke up from her nap seeing her Dad was back to normal along with AJ.

They were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but they saw Ami enter, after waking up from her nap but happy seeing her Dad was back to normal, as she hugged him, but was hungry.

"Never become a kid again, okay Daddy?

We missed you, and AJ." she said.

Platyborg looked confused, as he thought Ami had a dream, but Doof started telling him, what Ami was on about, as his eyes widened.

"Wow, so that wasn't a dream?" he said as Ami nodded.

"It happened, and it was fun, at first because I had you to play with and wasn't lonely, but then I started missing you being a Daddy, and so did Kero and Yumi but they were more quiet about it than me." Ami told him as he had her on his lap.

Vanessa then saw Kero and Yumi hug AJ, as she entered the room, but she laughed, but Platyborg knew she thought being turned back into a little kid again was just a weird dream." she said.

"How about we go get some ice cream, huh?" Platyborg said as the little P-Borgs were happy.

"Yeah, let's go!

Just don't eat my fries, okay?" Ami told him.

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at Ami, as she was referring to Marceline's Fry song that she liked so much, but knew Platyborg would watch with her.

She knew they were going to be hyper later.


	79. Being With His Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami and her siblings are telling theuir father, about what had happened, when he and AJ were little kids, but they're also dealing with an new mean Platyborg kid that's Rodrigo's.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Ami and her siblings were playing at the playground in the park first, before getting ice cream, but they, along with Kai, Max and Tifa were in the jungle gym, their hideout.

"So your Daddy's a grown-up again?

I liked him, when he was like us, guys." Max told them.

"Yeah, but he's better being a Daddy.

We're gonna tell him later, about it." Ami told him.

Max was happy that Ami was coming back to pre-school after tomorrow, but hoped she was still mischievous, but she was, but they saw a male Platyborg kid throwing dirt clods, and saying he owned this playground, but Max knew that Ami and her siblings could handle him, but saw him kick Max out making Ami angry, as she used her powers to heal Max.

"Thanks, Ami." he said as they saw the male Platyborg leave.

Kero and Yumi hoped he wouldn't be at pre-school, but Platyborg knew that kid wasn't at their school, because Carl wouldn't admoit him, as Rodrigo was his father.

"Are you guys okay?" Platyborg asked them.

Kero nodded, as Max was with his foster mother, but Kai and Tifa saw the little P-Borgs hug him, as they were going to get some ice cream, but knew they were worried about that new Platyborg kid.

* * *

"You think that mean kid will be in our class, Ami?" Kero asked her.

The little P-Borgs were sitting at a table at the ice cream parlour but their father was ordering hot fudge sundaes, but Ami knew her siblings needed to be brave and stand up for themselves, but Ami would talk to them later.

Platyborg then returned with the sundaes, as the little P-Borgs were eating but knew they'd be hyper but it was okay, as they needed a little hyperness, but the new Platyborg kid was watching sadly, as he wanted a family, but hated Rodrigo but he was the only thing keeping him from being in a shelter, as Rodrigo had said that nobody would adopt him.

Platyborg had seen him, but wondered why he was sad, but saw Rodrigo which made him understand why he'd been a jerk at the playground, but had to tell Monogram at once.

"Excuse me, guys.

I need to go call somebody." he said.

Ami and her siblings understood, as they were still eating, but Platyborg had phoned Monogram, as he would send somebody to take the young Platyborg kid from him.

Platyborg was relieved, as he saw the little P-Borgs hug him, as they were done.

"Let's go, guys." he said as they left.

* * *

AJ was helping Annie with dinner, as they were having pasta, but couldn't believe the antics she and Platyborg had done, after they'd been turned back into little kids, but glad to be herself again, but saw Ami hug her legs, along with Kero and Yumi, which made her smile.

"I see the ice cream's kicking in, huh?" she said as Platyborg kissed her.

Ami smiled, knowing they could get married now they were back to normal, but Ami saw them blush but knew they'd get married, but they were going to their room, but Hana was going with them, as she liked being with them, as Sora was playing with Jax and Luna.

But Kero and Yumi saw Ami playing with dolls, especially her Marceline doll which was her favourite, but they were then playing knights and protecting the kingdom from bad guys, but were jumping on their beds, but were then lying on them.

"I'm glad you're coming back to school, Ami.

It's no fun, without you." Kero told her.

"You're right, as tomorrow's my last home day!" Ami replied.

But they were talking but heard Doof call them from the kitchen for dinner, as the little P-Borgs ran out but laughed running into the kitchen.

Platyborg smiled, as he loved their energy, but they were having fun.

He then knew they were going to be hyper at bedtime, but that was a usual thing for them.

* * *

"Wow, AJ and I were awesome, when we were little kids again!" Platyborg said.

He and the little P-Borgs were in their bedroom, sitting on Ami's bed but the little P-Borgs were telling him about what had happened when he and AJ had been turned into little kids again, but were laughing, but he saw Kero and Yumi yawning, as he tucked them into their beds.

"Night, guys." he said kissing their heads as they were asleep.

He then was sitting on Ami's bed cuddling Ami, as they were talking about things, but Ami was getting sleepy.

"Let's get some sleep, honey.

So we can have fun, in the morning." he told her.

She then yawned, as she was hugging her plush Goozim, as she fell asleep but Platyborg kissed her head, as he put the nightlights on before leaving the room.

* * *

AJ was in the bed in Platyborg's room, as they'd turned it back to the way it had been, before they'd been turned back into little kids, but Platyborg yawned, as he climbed in beside her.

"How're the little P-Borgs, puddin?" she asked him.

"They're asleep right now, AJ.

They were telling me what happened, when we became kids again.

But now we can plan for the wedding, right?" he told her.

AJ nodded, as she couldn't wait but knew that Aly would be happy.

They were watching TV, but AJ smiled seeing that Platyborg had fallen asleep, but kissed his head, but knew that things would be fine, but knew they needed sleep.


	80. Spending A Day with Her Daddy

**A/N**

**Here's more, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's the last day before Ami goes back to pre-school and she's spending it with her Dad, but Hana's a little upset as she liked having Ami home with her, when she wasn't in school, but Ami helps her out.**

* * *

Ami was woken the next morning, by Hana jumping on the bed, making the female Platyborg youngster giggle as she got up, but she was riding on the young Goozim's back, but AJ smiled as Kero and Yumi were just leaving for pre-school but knew that Ami would be with them tomorrow, so it was okay.

"Have fun, guys." Ami said hugging her siblings.

"We will, Am.

We'll tell Max about tomorrow, okay?" Kero said.

"Thanks, guys." she said seeing them leave with AJ.

She then realised her father was asleep, but went into the kitchen, as she was pouring her own cereal, but put the TV on and was watching Adventure Time, but laughing at the antics, along with Hana.

Doof then walked in, seeing Ami sitting on the floor, eating cereal, but knew she had a little TV time in the mornings, wen she hadn't been in school for a while.

"You're going to Vanessa's in a little while, okay?" he said.

Ami nodded, as she and Hana went to get ready, but was excited, but Hana was a little sad, knowing Ami would be going back to school in the morning, as she'd liked spending the days with Ami, as they were best friends.

"Hana, you okay?" Ami asked her.

"I'm fine, Ami." she replied.

Ami then heard AJ call her, as she left her room, but stunned she was going to be with her father for the day, instead of going to Vanessa's.

Ami got excited, and a little hyper, as AJ laughed.

She knew that this was going to be good.

* * *

At pre-school, Kero and Yumi were playing with Max, and their cousins Kai and Tifa but Yori was home sick, but they were playing knights as usual, but knew Ami's return would make things exciting again, but heard that Carl had something to say.

"An new kid is starting here tomorrow, which happens to be the day that Ami comes back.

I want you guys, to make the new kid feel welcome, okay?" he said as the kids nodded.

But they were also excited that Ami was coming back, as they liked her, but Kero and Yumi never knew how many kids liked them and their sister, but Max was excited more.

"I bet Ami's plying something wild, at home!

Then we can play it together!" he said.

Kero agreed, as they went back to playing.

* * *

"Go long!" Platyborg yelled, throwing a football.

He and Ami were at the park, as it was a sunny day, and they didn't want to be stuck inside all day, but was teaching Ami American football but making up a kid friendly version that she and her siblings could play, but Ami was having fun, tackling him, but laughing, as he was enjoying this as he hadn't had any playtime with his kids, in a while.

"Good girl, Ami!

You're very good, at this." he said.

Ami smiled, as they kept playing but Platyborg knew that she was looking forward to going back to school tomorrow, but they were having fun together.

But he knew things would be okay.

* * *

"So an new kid's joining our class, tomorrow?" Ami asked her siblings.

Kero and Yumi nodded, as the three of them were having cookies and milk, as their afternoon snack, but they were telling her about their day, but Ami was telling them about her day, but Kero and Yumi were curious, hearing their sister had made up an new game.

"Daddy made it up, all by himself.

It's like American football, but okay for us to play, so we won't get hurt." she told them.

They were excited, as they wanted to play, as Ami smiled getting her football from their room, but AJ wondered what in the world they were playing, but Platyborg smiled, knowing Ami was sharing the special new game they'd made up with her siblings but knew they were having fun, but it was waking Luna up from her nap.

"Sorry, Grandpa." they said going to their room.

But they noticed that Hana was hiding under Ami's bed, like Ami did when she was sad or scared, as Ami then crawled under, to see if Hana was okay, but understood after Hana explained, but but Ami and her siblings hugged her.

"We also made up a cool new game, that Ami showed us.

But let's o to Daddy's room to play, as there's more room, and we won't bug anybody." Kero told her.

Ami liked her brother's idea, as they went into Platyborg's room, but were playing again and laughing, but heard Doof calling them for dinner, as they ran out of there laughing.

Platyborg knew they'd been playing the new game, that Ami had shown them.

But they were eating, but Platyborg knew that bedtime would be less chaotic, as Ami had gotten most of her energy out, before dinner but they were having ice cream for dessert, but he smiled.

* * *

"I see, you shared our game with your siblings, huh?

I'm proud, that you did that." Platyborg told Ami.

It was bedtime, but he was on Ami's bed, after telling the little P-Borgs a story, and Kero and Yumi were asleep already, but he was feeling good, that Ami was returning to school, but she seemed happy.

"Yep, as we like to play games together.

We always wanted to play football, after you guys played it at Lake Nose." Ami told him.

"I know, as you guys are very spirited.

But you should sleep, okay?" he told her.

Ami nodded, yawning as he tucked her in but saw her fall asleep, but he put the nightlights on, but left the room, but Hana was still awake, as she was in her basket, but couldn't sleep, as she was feeling that Ami wouldn't be her friend, as she'd be at school most of the day.

But she'd left her basket and climbed onto Ami's bed, where she felt safe but yawned, as she fell asleep.


	81. Helping Ami Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**An new girl is starting at pre-school, but she's not very nice to the little P-Borgs especially Ami.**

**But her siblings will help her.**

* * *

Ami laughed, as her siblings woke her up by throwing pillows at her, but returned fire, but Hana watched as they were having fun, but ran out of their room but saw their father wearing an apron and making pancakes.

"Daddy looka funny, wearing an apron." Kero said as AJ entered.

She knew that they were beginning to become aware of what parents do in the house, as they played house at school.

"I think it's adorable, Kero.

Daddy can wear ab apron, if he wants to." she told him.

"Yeah, AJ's right." Ami said to her brother.

She was wearing an Adventure Time shirt with Marceline holding a Goozim, as Vanessa had made it for Ami, but the shirt became the female Platyborg youngster's favourite, but was eating cereal, but pouring juice for her and her siblings.

She was happy but excited to be at school, as she missed her friends especially Max, but was getting her backpack, but hugged Hana as they left but AJ hoped things would go well.

* * *

Max was happy, seeing Ami with Kero and Yumi as they were in the playground before school started, but hugged her, as she kissed his cheek, but AJ smiled as it was cute.

But the kids saw a dark blue furred platypus kid on a swing, and realised she must be the new kid that Carl had talked about yesterday, but they could talk to her in class, but Max was curious about the new game Ami had made up, as Kero and Yuni knew she'd brought the football with her to school, but was amazed as Ami was explaining, but were playing with ease.

But the bell went, meaning they had to go inside now, but they could play it at recess, where there was more room, as they knew they couldn't play ball games in the house.

But they were sitting on the rug like they always did every morning, but Carl was talking about the new kid, Kadence, but Ami was worrying in case she was a changeling, and wanted to take Max from her, but Kero knew she'd calm down, once they started playing, but Kadence growled lookiing at Ami, as she didn't like the female Platyborg.

But the little Platyborgs went to the playhouse, but Tifa was wearing a Marceline shirt too.

"My Mommy let me watch it, as your Mom lets you." she said as Ami smiled.

But a ball was flying Tifa's way, as Ami pushed her out of the way, but the ball hit her in the face, but Kero saw her growl, as the new kid had thrown it, but Max was mad as he wondered why the new kid was being mean, especially to his friends.

"Let's ignore her, guys and keep playing." he said as Tifa agreed.

Kadence would wait until recess, to have fun with Ami.

Her father was anti-Platyborg and wouldn't let her play with Platyborg kids, but Ami and her siblings were unaware of it, but Carl knew this might happen.

But he would teach them how to deal with Kadence, knowing Ami could lose her temper and emotionally glitch, but he sighed.

He knew things were going to be chaotic.

* * *

It was recess, and Ami and her buddies were playing the game she'd shown them, as they loved it, but Max then saw a beaver like tail sticking out, as Ami tripped over it, and hitting the ground, as she had skinned her arm but was crying, which made Kero and Yumi mad, as Kai saw it was Kadence.

They watched, as Carl took her inside to get cleaned up, but Max and the little P-Borgs along with Kai and Tifa decided to talk to Kadence, as they needed to know why she was being so horrible to Ami, but she sprayed water at Kero and yUMI MAKING THEM MAD, AS tIFA GRABBED THEIR ARMS.

"she's not worth it, guys!" she told them.

They then went back inside, but Ami was playing with Marceline, which she'd made into the real one through her imagination power, but she was talking to her, about Kadence.

"You shouldn't worry about her, Ami.

She's just like PB, annoying.

At least you have a personality." she told her.

Ami then hugged her, but used her power to turn her back into a dol, before the other kids came in, but Kadence was watching and had been freaked by it, but Kero knew that Ami was feeling brave again, as they were playing knights of Ooo, an new game.


	82. Making Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and know she likes it.**

**AJ and the others find out that Kadence is being mean to the little P-Borgs, but Platyborg and Yuna help them feel beter.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, AJ noticed that Ami was very quiet, after school, but it was because of Kadence, but Kero and Yumi saw her go to their room, but had promised not to tell, but knew that Kadence had been really mean to Ami and them, but more to Ami, but saw Yuna go after their sister, which made them happy as Ami liked Yuna as they were both spirited but sweet.

They then saw AJ making them snacks, as they were eating but were saving some for Ami, as cookies would cheer her up after a rough day at school, but Yumi knew they had to tell AJ, knowing that this was serious.

"We know what's wrong with Ami, AJ." he told her.

"You do, guys?" she asked.

"Yep, an new new kid named Kadence is being mean to us, especially Ami, because we're different.

She's been tking our snacks, making fun and being a meanie.

She even made Ami cry." Yumi told her.

AJ was stunned, that somebody in the little P-Borgs's class would be very mean to them, but needed to tell Platyborg.

* * *

Yuba then entered the little P-Borg's room, hearing Ami sniffling from under the bed, but the dark purple female Platyborg crawled under but found Ami curled up in a ball but was crying which made Yuna worry.

"Is something bothering you, honey?" she asked her.

"Am I weird, Yuna?" she asked as Yuna was confused.

"Now, why would you think something silly like that, honey?" she asked.

"An new girl in our class, Kadence is very mean to me and my siblings, because we're Platyborgs, but she scares me.

I didn't want to tell Daddy, because I don't wanna get in trouble." she told her.

"It looks like she's playing the racism card, honey." she told Ami.

"Yuna, what does the racism word mean?" Ami asked her.

"It means somebody treating somebody like dirt, because they're different, but if the world was filled with people that were the same, it would be boring, but your father will take care of it, trust me." she told her.

Ami nodded, but was still a little down, but saw Dr Seyss books in the bookcase, as Yuna got an idea, but told Ami she'd be back in a moment, but crawled out from under the bed.

She then found the Sneetches, which was a perfect story, for what was going on with the little P-Borgs, as she took the book out but crawled back under, but was telling Ami about the story, but was reading to her, but she liked the story, as the creatures in the book were like her and her siblings, being treated meanly by Kadence, but she felt better, after Yuna finished the book.

"Thanks for reading me that story, Yuna." she said hugging her.

"Anytime, honey.

You wanna go cause some chaos, now?" she said as Ami smiled.

"Let's go, Yuna!" she said.

Yuna laughed, following her.

* * *

Platyborg saw Doof drinking down water, as he'd accidentally eaten chilli, but AJ knew that Ami had done it, with a little help but Platyborg was mad hearing that somebody in their class was being mean to his kids, because of what they were, but they would talk to Carl tomorrow, but they hoped that they were okay.

Yuna was playing Air Tag with the little P-Borgs, but having fun but happy that Ami was back to normal, but they were going to the park, but they were happy going to the playground, but Ami and her siblings were heading towards the jungle gym, but saw Kadence there.

"This jungle gym's off limits, freakborgs!" she said to her.

Ami was mad, as the playground equipment was for everybody, but Kadence didn't know how to share, but Kero and Yumi gasped, hearing Jadence challenging Ami to a fight at recess tomorrow, as Ami was anxious but wasn't afraid.

"You're on, Kadence.

I'm gonna kick your changeling butt!" she told her.

Kero and Yumi were stunned, but knew their sister would be able to win, but hoped their father wouldn't be mad, if she was in a fight, but they were playing with Max but he was excited about the fight, but he noticed that Ami was quiet, but she hoped things would turn out okay.

But she heard Yuna call them, but Max hugged her, before she and her siblings left.

Yuna wondered what had happened, but wouldn't ask.

* * *

Platyborg noticed that Ami was quiet tonight, while on his lap at bedtime but knew Kademnce really bothered her, as Ami nodded but told him what Kadence had challenged her to, but he was a little stunned, but knew Ami wouldn't fight as she knew better, but he and AJ were talking to Carl in the morning, but he knew that Kadence and her Dad were being jerks.

"Thanks, Daddy.

You always know, what to do." she told him.

"It's what Daddys are for, honey." he told her hearing her yawn.

He then saw her fall asleep, but tucked her in.

He then kissed her head, but turned the nightlights on, before leaving the room, but he felt bad for his kids, but knew they'd get a way to take care of Kadence.


	83. Bringing Back Her Smile

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**AJ and Platyborg are trying to sort out what's happening with the little P-Borgs but Kadence is pushing Ami''s buttons.**

* * *

Ami then woke up the next morning feeling better, but saw her siblings were still asleep but woke them playing Headhunter and using her Nerf gun, but they ran into the living room, but realised it was early, but Ami then decided to watch Adventure Time, but Kero and Yumi understood as they were playing with Hana and Sora, heard Ami laugh, but they were happy hearing that.

"I'm glad she's happy again, guys." Yumi said as Hana was curious.

"A mean kid's treating us like dirt, especially Ami.

She also challenged Ami to a fight today, at recess." Yumi told her.

Both young Goozims were stunned, hearing this but they were quiet, seeing their father enter as they hugged him.

"Morning, guys.

Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" he told them.

They then followed him into the kitchen but were making pancakes, but he and AJ were taking them to school, but the little P-Borgs were happy hearing this, but Ami was quiet, hearing school being mentioned.

"Things will be okay, I promise." he told her softly.

Ami shook her head, as she was eating breakfast with them, but was hoping she wouldn't have to fight Kadence.

But Platyborg told them to get ready, as they were going soon, but Ami was in her and her sibling's room, as they were playing knights.

But they heard AJ calling them, as it was time for school, as they grabed their backpacks, but were getting into AJ's car, but Platyborg was flying there, using his wings.

* * *

Max was stunned, seeing Ami and Kadence fighting, as the otyher kids in their class were watching, but Ami was trying not to hurt Kadence, as she had super strength but Kadence hit her in the eye, which made Ami whimper, but it made her mad, but her eyes were glowing, as Kero and Yumi knew she was uising her imagination power, as a Goozim dragon appeared, as Max smiled but Kadence was scared.

"W-What is that thing, you platybrat?" she asked.

"First off, I'm a Platyborg!

This is my pet Goozim dragon, Hana.

She's very loyal, and eats mean kids for breakfast!" Ami told her.

Kadence saw the GHoozim dragon chase her but Ami was smiling as this was a better way, to take care of a mean kid than fighting, but knew things were getting out of hand.

"Maybe you should send the Goozim dragon back jow, Ami!" Yumi said.

"You're right, guys." she replied focusing.

Her eyes then glowed with light, as the Goozim dragon vanished but Kadence was mad, hitting her, but Ami was crying as Platyborg along with Carl ran into the playground seeing Ami had ouchies.

"Let's go inside, honey." Platyborg told her.

Kero and Yumi then followed him inside, but were playing in the playhouse, but were feeling bad for Ami, but were mad at Kadence for being mean but they had to stand up to her, but saw Ami was going home with their father and AJ but they would talk to Kadence, but saw Carl was talking to her right now.

They hoped that she'd be nice to them, but were hopeful.

* * *

"I'm not hungry, Daddy." Ami said.

They were at Monty and Vanessa's house, as he and AJ needed to do some things, but Ami was staying with her aunt for a while, but Vanessa felt bad for her, after Platyborg explained.

"I'll get her, to eat." she told him.

"Thanks, Nessa." he said leaving.

She saw Ami curled up in a ball, on the couch sucking her tail, but was watching Adventure Time, but it was a Marceline ep, but she liked the song Marceline was singing, as Princess Bubblegum was being mean to her, like Kadence, as Vanessa understood but was hugging her.

"Kadence doesn't like me, for no reason." she said sadly.

Vanessa hated seeing her niece like this, as she was always wanting to play, and caused harmless mischief, but knew what Kadence was being very mean, but they were making up stories which were making Ami feel better, but she had an idea for a drawing, drawing a vampire knight.

She smiled, as it was making her feel better, but she was anxious about going to school on Monday, as she wasn't going to school for a couple of days, thanks to Kadence, but Platyborg had been proud of how she handled the fight.

She was then helping Vanessa make lunch, as Monty was home but curious about her eye and the other cuts.

"I'll tell you later, Monty." she told him.


	84. From Human To Platypus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy gets turned into a platypus by accident, but runs off, and Perry and Platyborg are trying to find him, but a friend of Leah's finds him and takes him in.**

**This was inspired by the upcoming ep, Doofapus, which I'm looking forward to.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof was working on an inator, but it could change people into animals, but wasn't sure if he could reverse it, but Ami snuck into his lab, as she accidentally goofed around with the inator, but it was going crazy, as Doof walked in but engulfed in light, but when it vanished, he was a dark brown red furred platypus.

"This ain't good, Ami!" he told her.

She then saw him leave, but bumped into Platyborg but he saw him run off, but he wondered what was wrong, but Ami told him what was going on.

"We need to get him back, honey." he told her.

They hoped he was okay, but Ami went to play, but Platyborg had to tell Perry.

AJ saw him phoning Perry's number, but was telling him about what had happened but he was coming over.

But the little P-Borgs saw this, as a chance to cause mischief, but hoped that their grandfather was okay.

* * *

Doof was wandering the streets of Danville, but was feeling alone but he then saw somebody who lookied familiar, as it was Leah's friend, but she picked him up gently, but was taking him home with her, but he was nuzzling her as he was warm in her baseball jacket, but she'd feed him and take care of him.

She then arrived at her home, but put the platypus down on the floor beside the fire, but Doof smiled as he was feeling better.

The long dark purple haired female smiled, hearing him chatter, as she sat on the floor but was petting him gently, but she saw he had dark blue eyes, like Doof's.

"I'm gonna call ya Doofy, okay?" she said as Doof blushed.

"I'll be right back, boy." she said hearing the phone.

It was Leah, but told her about Doof, but she realised now who the platypus was, as she entered but saw Doof approach, but she laughed as he nuzzled her.

"Come on, Doofy.

Let's get you home, okay?" she told him getting her long cane.

He was in her arms, as she saw Perry outside but was happy to see his frenemy, but had fixed the inator thanks to Platyborg's help, but they then left.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings had broken into the cookie jar, and having cookies while the adults weren't looking, but saw Perry smile entering and seeing what they were doing.

"You're not in trouble, guys.

Tifa does that, all the time.

We found Doofy, thanks to a friend of Leah's." Perry said.

Platyborg had taken Doof to the lab, so he could turn Doof back to normal, but he was helping Ami and her siblings hide the fact they'd gotten into the cookie har.

"You rock, Uncle Perry!" Ami told him.

He laughed, at her words as Platyborg walked into the room, but said that Doof was feeling sad, but Perry knew that Leah's friend had been lonely after Leah married him but understood but encouraged him to befriend her.

Doof liked this, but would try another day, but saw it was dinner time and they'd ordered a pizza, well the little P-Borgs had, after getting AJ's cellphone and finding the Domino's menu, but AJ knew it was just a mistake and had a feeling Ami had ordered the pizzas.

"Let's just eat, guys." Doof told them.

The little P-Borgs then ran into the kitchen, as AJ laughed but knew they were kids.

* * *

The little P-Borgs were being really hyper, like bouncing and flying off the walls, but Platyborg was calming them down, but making up stories, but he tucked Kero and Yumi into bed but saw Ami was still awake.

"Why's Grandpa sad, Daddy?

Didn't he like being, like Uncle Perry?" she asked him.

"He did, but he feels bad as Leah's friend looked after him, until we found him.

But he'll be okay, soon." he told her.

Ami noticed that Hana hadn't wanted to play, but mostly lay in her basket a lot, which bothered Platyborg but he hadn't mentioned it to Ami as it would upset her.

He watched, as she fell asleep, but kissed her head, annd turned on the nightlights before leaving but he hoped things were okay, but heard Doof and Leah talking.

He hoped he was feeling better.


	85. Trying To Cheer Her Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that veryloyalfan likes.**

**Ami blocks out Kadence's powers so she won't be mean to the kids at their school, but Hana's sick again.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

At school the next day, Kadence was being mean like not letting others in the playhouse, or stealing snacks and other things but Kero and Yumi were fed up with her, as she was ruining the fun.

Her eyes then glowed, as she had powers but didn't know how to control them like Ami but knew her powers were stronger than Kadence's, but knew she wasn't allowed back until Monday, but they had to stand up to her, if school was to be fun.

But most of the kids in their class were afraid of Kadence besides them and their cousins but they then saw Ami show up, as Kadence smiled.

"All done crying, platybrat?" she said.

Ami didn't respond to her, but was protecting the class, but didn't know that Kadence had powers but had to take control.

Their powers then merged, as Ami's were stronger than Kadence's but she saw the dark blue furred platypus faint, but Carl showed up seeing Ami.

"She's just knocked out, but I blocked her powers out, so she can't be mean to anybody." she told him.

"I thought you weren't back, until Monday." Kero said.

"I'm not, but let's keep this between us." she told them.

Kero and Yumi nodded, as she left before AJ came looking for her, but they would talk about it later.

But she saw Hana coughing and whimpering, as she flew into the room she and her siblings shared, but was scared seeing her best friend sick as she went to get her Dad and AJ as Doof followed them, but he took Hana into the lab, but told Platyborg to take her to the O.W.C.A vet, but Ami was scared.

"Don't worry, honey.

I'm sure, that Hana will be okay." AJ told her.

Ami hoped so, going to play.

* * *

Kero and Yumi noticed that Ami was sad as they noticed that Hana wasn't there, when they got home from school, but Ami told them that Hana was sick and at the vet's but they understood hugging her, but were playing knights, but Ami wasn't in the mood to play, but her siblings understood, but Ami went into their room and laid down on her bed but was taking an nap.

Platyborg understood, as he knew Ami was emotionally attached to Hana but he sighed, but he knew Hana was staying in the Goozim preserve this time, and wasn't being freed, so she could rest.

He was trying to find the right words to tell Ami.

But he'd wait for now.

* * *

Ami was upset, after she heard where Hana was, but Platyborg was stroking her and giving her space, but she was lying on her bed, as he left her alone to calm down, but Kero and Yumi knew that she was upset about Hana, but they'd find a way to cheer her up.

But AJ had made cookies but put some cookies and brownies on a plate for Ami to make her feel better, but she and Platyborg would help her out, while Kero and Yumi were at school.


	86. Anxious About the Doctor

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**The little P-Borgs are going for a check up at the doctor's, but Ami's a little scared, and it'll take her siblings and AJ to help her feel better.**

**i hope people like, and I might be finishing this story, but writing a story that goes on from this one, so hope people understand.**

* * *

Ami was a little anxious, as her Dad had told her and her siblings were going for a check up at the doctor's at the O.W.C.A but she was a little scared, as Yori had said that not many kids returned from the doctor alive, but AJ saw the most mischievous member of their family was anxious but understood, but the young female Platyborg was making pancakes, but she was understanding, as Ami was watching Doc Mcstuffins, her new favourite show, besides Adventure Time.

It was making her feel better, as Platyborg entered but smiled seeing her dancing.

"Somebody's a little anxious, about going for thewir check up, puddin." AJ whispered.

He understood, as the little P-Borgs were getting ready for school, but were being picked up early after naptime, to go to the doctor, but AJ was taking them to school, but he hoped Ami would feel better.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings, cousins and friends were playing ball, in the playground outside, but Max threw the ball too hard and it went into a bush, as Ami went to get it, but something hurt her paw, as it was a splinter, but but Max felt bad, but Carl couldn't take it out, but needed the doctor's help, as he knew Platyborg was at work today, but Kero and Yumi were worrying, as Max wondered what was wrong.

"She's scared of the doctor, thanks to Yori's story.

I think the doctor's the only one who can help her." Kero told him.

Yori felt bad, for telling that story as she didn't know that it would scare Ami, but they saw Ami going with Platyborg, but Kero and Yumi knew that their Dad would help Ami feel braver.

They then heard the bell ring, as it meant they had to go inside, but Max sighed, hoping Ami was okay, but they were playing knights.

* * *

Ami was a little anxious, as she was sitting on Platyborg's lap in the doctor's office of the O.W.C.A but the doctor understood, after Platyborg explained that Ami was a little scared, but the doctor was lookiing at her paw, as it had a few splinters in it.

"What were you doing, to get these splinters?" he asked Ami.

She was a little shy, but Platyborg understood, but the doctor wondered why she was so scared of him, as he only wanted to help her.

"My friend Yori said that not a lot of kids make it out of here, alive." Ami told him.

The doctor laughed, as he knew kids had imaginations, but assured her that he wouldn't hurt her, as she relaxed.

"Okay, I'll trust you.

"Max threw the ball, really high into a bush, and I grabbed it, and that's when I got hurt." she told him.

"i need to pull them out, honey." he told her.

"Will it hurt, when you pull them out?" she asked him.

"It won't, honey." Platyborg assured her as she let the doctor do it.

The doctor then used tweezers to pull the splinters out, but was putting band-aids on her paw, but Ami smiled.

"Thanks for helping, as my paw feels better.

Wait until I tell Yori, that she was wrong, about the doctor." she said to him.

Platyborg chuckled, as he brought Ami back to school, but Max was happy, as he was hugging her, along with Kero and Yumi, but they were going into the playhouse.

"Wow, cool band-aids, Ami!

I'm sorry, I scared you with my story." Yori told her.

"It's okay, Yori.

Now it's gonna be fun, going later.

The doctor said, that I had splinters in my paw, but he pulled them out, and my paw feels better." she told them.

It was now lunchtime, as they got their lunchbags out of their backpacks, as they were eating, but were getting ready for naptime, but knew AJ was picking them up, after naptime but Kero and Yumi were a little anxious as Ami was helping them feel better, but they relaxed.

* * *

They were at the ice cream parlour, after going to the doctor's, but the checkup revealed that Ami was a little taller than her siblings, but were healthy, which made AJ happy, but she and Platyborg were a couple now, but the little P-Borgs were burning off energy at the playground, but Platyborg joined her, but happy that the little P-Borgs were feeling better, especially Ami, but knew that things would be okay, as their family would be okay now they had a mother like AJ.

Ami then hugged him, along with Kero and Yumi, as he laughed, but knew they were happy but they were going flying for a while, but AJ saw Perry show up, along with Kai and Tifa but wondered where Platyborg and the little P-Borgs were.

"They went flying for a while, Perry." she told him as he smiled.

He was relieved that Ami was feeling better, after getting splinters in her paw earlier, but AJ knew that it was almost Summer, meaning pre-school was almost over, but knew the little P-Borgs had three months of fun to look forward to, along with their birthday in July.

They heard laughter rain from the skies, as it was the little P-Borgs were coming back, but the little P-Borgs hugged Perry's legs, as he laughed.

But they were playing with their cousins.

* * *

Later that early evening, the little P-Borgs were playing Tag in the apartment before bedtime, but AJ knew they were wearing themselves out, but caught Kero and Yumi but Ami still had lots of energy, but was jumping on the couch, but she then calmed down, after AJ hugged her, but Ami was calmer now.

"Let's get ready for bed, guys." she told her.

The little P-Borgs then followed her into their room, as they were teling stories, but saw Ami curl up onto her lap, after she tucked Kero and Yumi in.

"So you like the doctor now, Ami?" she said as Ami nodded.

"Well, he did make my paw better, after it was hurt." she replied.

"Yes, he did honey, which is a good thing." she told her, hearing Ami yawn.

She then tucked her in, but kissed her forehead, as she put on the nightlights before leaving the room.


	87. Last Day Of School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and this is gonna be the last chapter, but will be writing another story following on from this one, but thanks to veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**It's the little P-Borgs's last day of school before Summer but they're having fun.**

* * *

It was the last day of school, as the little P-Borgs were already up, but playing and having fun, but AJ saw them jumping on the couch but smiled as she was making breakfast for them but smiled, as she knew that Summer would be three months of fun.

Ami and her siblings were setting the table, and pouring juice into plastic cups, but Platyborg was hugging them, as he knew it was the last day of school, but knew they were looking forward to having fun.

"i see you guys are excited, about Summer, huh?" he told them.

"Yeah, as it's gonna be fun, Daddy!" Ami said.

Kero and Yumi agreed, as they were eating pancakes but he was anxious about their birthday in July but knew that AJ and the rest of their family would help him out.

"Go get ready, guys." AJ told them.

They then went to their room, grabbing their backpacks, but Ami had her Marceline shirt on, but was laughing, as she and her siblings were going to have fun today, but they were going with AJ as she was taking them to school.

"Have fun, guys." Platyborg said hugging them.

* * *

Ami laughed, as she and her siblings and friends were playing tag in the playground, as they were telling each other about their Summer plans, but the little P-Borgs were having fun but they were lying on the grass, but saw Max sneezing, as he was unaware that he was allergic to pollen but Carl then brought him inside, but was taking him to the doctor.

Ami hoped he was okay, as she didn't want to get in trouble but Carl returned saying that Max was allergic to pollen, but explained it the class, so they could understand but Ami felt bad for him, but Carl was understanding but let them stay outside, but Ami was playing basketball with her friends, but Max was feeling lonely.

"I'm gonna go inside, for a little while, okay?" Ami told them.

Kero and Yumi understood as their sister wanted to be with Max, but he was playing with toys inside, but he was stunned seeing her inside, but smiled knowing that she missed him outside, but he was sneezing a little.

"Are you feeling better, Max?" she asked him.

He nodded, as he was feeling better, but the other kids entered but Kero and Yumi saw their sister with Max as they were playing with Max but was quiet.

But they knew school would be over soon, for the year, but were having fun.

* * *

AJ thsn was watching the little P-Borgs at the playground in the park but they'd had ice cream but were hyped up, but knew it would be okay, as they were going to Uncle Perry's for a while, but were knowing that Platyborg was worrying about things, like their birthday, but knew he was the best father ever, but she saw them come over to her, as it was rime to go.

They then were leaving but she was taking them to Uncle Perry's but were excited seeing Kai and Tifa but were hugging them but was happy but were playing but were happy but she left them, as she had to go to the store as they were having a cookout as it was the first day of Summer, but Platyborg was with her but knew that his kids were sweet but awesome, as he was helping AJ at the store, but he hoped the little P-Borgs were okay with Perry and not driving him insane.

"They're fine, puddin.

They've been good all day." she assured him.

He hoped so, as he knew how hyper they could be.

* * *

The little P-Borgs along with their cousins had just woken up from their naps, as they didn't have naptime at school like normal, but they smelt cookies as Leah had made snacks along with making them milk, but they were happy eating outside, but Perry had gone to train but Kai knew his father would come back, but were having fun with their cousins, but were on the swings.

AJ then showed up, as she was picking them up, but Kai and Tifa were sad.

"We can play together everyday now, as it's Summer.

Right, AJ?" Ami said as AJ nodded.

"That's right, sweetie." she replied as they left but Kai and Tifa were playing in the backyard.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were in the living room, but playing knights with the Goozims, but were jousting with toy lances, but Doof smiled as it was cute, but knew they were having fun, but the little P-Borgs got excited smelling burgers, but Platyborg laughed as they loved having cook outs, but were going to Uncle Perry's as they were bringing the stuff over, but the little P-Borgs were excited, knowing Kai and Tifa had been sad as they were going to their house, but Platyborg smiled as their kids were loving being with their cousins.

They were unaware that AJ had found a house for them, her and Platyborg to live in, but they'd be able to see Doof and Luna everyday.

But the little P-Borgs along with Kai and Tifa with Luna were playing in the backyard in the playoen, but were playing a ball game, as the grown-ups were getting the food ready, but Platyborg was anxious about telling the little P-Borgs that they were moving in a few days, as Ami would be mad.

AJ saw the sad look on his face, but hugged him.

"Hey, it'll be okay.

They'll get used, to moving." she assured him.

"M-Maybe you should tell them, AJ.

That way, they won't be that mad." he told her.

"Let's do it together, huh?

That way, it'll go well." she suggested.

He liked that idea, but hoped the little P-Borgs wouldn't be mad at him, but knew they were moving into a bigger house and they might have their own rooms, so it might be okay, but he was playing ewith them.

Ami and her siblings laughed, as they were having fun, but cheered as the food was ready.

"Let's go eat, guys!" Kai said as they were sitting at a table, but were eating but Perry noticed they were having fun, but noticed that Platyborg was quiet but understood, after AJ explained.

"I'm sure they'll understand, Platyborg.

They're very smart, despite the fact they're three." he told him.

He knew they were smart, as he sighed.

* * *

Ami wasn't happy that they were moving, along with her siblings as AJ and Platyborg were telling them about moving at bedtime but they were answering questions that they had, but understood how scared they were, but they were assuring them that things were okay, and they'd still see Doofy and Luna but taking their things with them, but they relaxed, but were telling stories, but Kero and Yumi were being tucked in as AJ kissed their heads, as they were out like lights but Ami wasn't sleepy yet, but sitting on AJ's lap, as she and Platyborg were sitting on her bed.

"Are you scared, about moving?" AJ asked her.

"I was, but not anymore, as you and Daddy explained, like our teacher in school.

Like earlier, when Max is allerguic to pollen." she replied to them.

"That's good, as we're still in Danville, but just in a bigger house." Platyborg told her hearing her yawn, which was a good thing, but was tucking her in, but kissed her head, but turned on the nightlights before leaving, but knew things would be okay, even if they were moving and experiencing changes.


End file.
